HEALING
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Jika Iruka mau mengobati anjing liar itu, Jika Iruka bahkan mau memberikan chakra-nya secara cuma-cuma. Apakah ia juga mau mengobati luka hatinya? Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Mana mungkin 'kan? [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Healing by me.**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

_Sharingan_ adalah salah satu _kekkai_ _genkai_ kuat milik klan Uchiha. Kemampuan mata turunan Uchiha itu tak diragukan lagi kekuatannya. Hampir semua ninja menginginkan mata itu. Praktek pencurian mata dari menculik anggota klan Uchiha sudah terjadi sejak lama. Bahkan untuk pemilik aslinya, mata ini juga membawa beban terlepas dari betapa kuatnya kemampuan mata _sharingan_.

Sebelumnya, hal-hal seperti mentransplantasi _sharingan_ kepada non-Uchiha adalah hal yang biasa. Memang kemungkinan resiko kegagalan terbilang besar, namun masih banyak yang berhasil dan dapat menggunakannya meski orang itu bukan dari Uchiha.

Kakashi adalah kasus yang sama. Ia bukan seorang Uchiha tetapi nemiliki _sharingan_ di salah satu matanya. Tentu saja _sharingan_ itu bukanlah hasil ia merampas dari klan Uchiha, melainkan pemberian dari sahabatnya. Uchiha Obito.

Kakashi selalu menutupinya, hingga hanya sebelah matanya saja yang terlihat setiap hari. Meski ia bukan dari klan Uchiha, kemampuannya mengendalikan _sharingan_ itu sangat baik. Anak dari taring putih Konoha yang tersohor itu nyaris dikenal seluruh dunia _shinobi_. Seluruh _shinobi_ dari berbagai desa sepertinya sangat mengenal siapa itu Hatake Kakashi.

Dari seluruh ketenaran serta kemampuannya yang tersohor, memiliki mata _sharingan_ di tubuhnya yang bukan seorang Uchiha juga membawa beban. Kakashi bukan lagi seorang _anbu_, tapi jiwanya masih terkontaminasi aturan-aturan _anbu_. Bahkan ketika ia beralih menjadi _Jonin_ pembimbing para _genin_, hanya tim 7 milik Naruto saja yang berhasil lolos pada tesnya.

Ada kalanya ketika Kakashi pulang dari menjalankan misi tingkat S, jiwanya seolah benar-benar terganggu. Ia pernah nyaris membunuh _shinobi_ Konoha rekannya sendiri karena jiwanya yang terganggu dari misi tingkat S sendirian. Karena itulah, Tsunade-_Hokage_ kelima selalu menyuruh Kakashi untuk segera menemuinya seusai misi. Kakashi bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya di saat-saat kritis. Kejadian seperti ini sudah terjadi berulang kali. Mereka yang mengerti posisi Kakashi akan memaklumi, namun tak sedikit pula yang jadi benci dengan perilaku Kakashi karena mereka tidak tahu.

* * *

Seminggu yang lalu, Tsunade kembali memberinya misi level S ke desa Kabut sendirian. Kakashi sering mendapatkan tugas level S sendirian. Ia sudah menyelesaikannya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di gerbang desa. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah lelah, kepalanya sangat pusing serta mata _sharingannya_ terus menghantarkan rasa sakit yang membuat kepalanya jadi semakin pusing.

"Kaka-"

_Srak_!

Kakashi memiliki reflek yang bagus. Seseorang tercekik di depannya. Kakashi mencekik orang itu dan menodongkan kunai padanya.

"Akh! Ka...Kashi-_san_"

Seorang _shinobi_ yang lebih muda darinya meringis menahan sakit. Badannya bergetar hebat saat cengkraman Kakashi di lehernya menguat. Kakashi yang sadar siapa yang berada di depannya segera melepas cengkramannya.

"Ohok! Ohok!" Sang _shinobi_ yang telah dilepaskan jatuh terduduk, terbatuk-batuk hingga muntah.

"Iruka." desis Kakashi.

Iruka belum juga bicara, ia masih terbatuk-batuk. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kakashi berjongkok, memegangi bahu rekan sesama _shinobi_ nya.

"Aku kira aku akan mati." Iruka bernapas lega, ia menyandarkan badannya pada batang pohon besar di belakangnya.

"Maaf." gumam Kakashi pelan.

Iruka mengibaskan telapak tangannya. "Tidak... Tidak... Aku yang minta maaf Kakashi-_san_. Apa yang ku lakukan pasti cukup mencurigakan makanya kau sampai mencekik ku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar desa?"

"Aku baru pulang dari misi. Yah, hanya misi kecil sih."

Kakashi mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau 'kan guru akademi?"

"Lalu? _Hokage_-_sama_ tetap mempercayakan beberapa misi padaku tau! Meski misi biasa saja sih."

Kakashi membantu Iruka berdiri. Sesaat sebelum Iruka sendiri berhasil memposisikan dirinya sendiri, Kakashi tiba-tiba oleng dan jatuh menimpanya.

"Kakashi-_san_! Kakashi-_san_! Oi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Iruka menepuk-nepuk wajah Kakashi yang bersandar di bahunya. Beban tubuh Kakashi membuat Iruka yang sudah nyaris berdiri kembali duduk karena tak kuat. Kakashi sama sekali tak menjawab. Hanya deru napas tak beraturanlah yang dirasakan Iruka di perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

Pelan-pelan Iruka membaringkan Kakashi di rerumputan. Padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai di gerbang desa. Iruka tidak mampu kalau harus menggendong Kakashi, terlalu berat untuk dirinya yang lebih kecil.

"Menjadi _shinobi_ elit sulit sekali ya." gumam Iruka pelan. Ia menyibak rambut perak Kakashi dan melepaskan ikat kepalanya. Kening _jonin_ itu mengerut seolah menahan sakit.

Iruka sedikit panik, tetapi sebisa mungkin mengendalikan diri. "Bagaimana ya... Aku bukan ninja medis." Iruka mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri saking tak tahunya harus melakukan apa. Setiap kali Iruka melihat Kakashi nampak kesakitan, ia hanya akan mengusap helaian perak di kepala Kakashi hingga sang _jonin_ lebih tenang.

Iruka berusaha mengirimkan pesan kepada Izumo dan Kotetsu yang selalu berjaga di gerbang untuk membantunya membawa Kakashi. Iruka tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kakashi di luar desa meski jaraknya sudah sangat dekat. Ketika Iruka baru saja berdiri untuk naik ke atas pohon, ia mendapati sebuah sinar menyilaukan di tubuh Kakashi. Torehan hitam seperti segel muncul secara tiba-tiba memenuhi wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hah? A-apa itu?"

Kakashi segera bangun, dengan _sharingan_ menyala terang dan sorot wajah menyeramkan. Iruka yang masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya berdiri mematung hingga Kakashi tiba-tiba mencengkram lengannya, menariknya hingga jatuh di pangkuannya.

"Waaaaaaa! Kakashi-_san_, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Iruka berteriak panik. Posisi ini benar-benar aneh, apalagi dengan sorot wajah Kakashi yang menyeramkan. Kakashi tidak mungkin akan membunuhnya 'kan?

Kakashi menarik rompi Konoha milik Iruka hingga robek dan tergeletak di tanah. Ia mencengkram erat pinggang Iruka sementara tangan lainnya menarik pakaian Iruka hingga menampakkan lehernya.

"Kakashi-_san_! Sadarlah!" Teriak Iruka putus asa. Tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Kakashi selain suara geraman dan gerakan tangannya yang terus berusaha menampakkan leher Iruka. Sebisa mungkin Iruka melepaskan diri, namun semuanya percuma mengingat Kakashi bukanlah _shinobi_ sembarangan.

Iruka berteriak ketika Kakashi tiba-tiba menghisap lehernya kuat-kuat. Ada rasa sakit serta perasaan jiwanya seolah tertarik karena perlakuan itu. Perlahan tubuh Iruka melemah, ia cukup sadar bahwa yang dilakukan Kakashi adalah menyerap _chakranya_. Iruka tidak mengerti mengapa Kakashi melakukan ini. Ia jelas bukan Zetsu putih yang gemar menyerap _chakra_ lawannya.

Lantas mengapa?

Tubuh Iruka terasa sangat lemas, kesadarannya pun sudah diujung tanduk. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selain kepalanya pusing dan semuanya tampak gelap.

* * *

Iruka membuka kelopak matanya perlahan ketika merasakan _chakra_ penyembuhan di lengannya. Tubuhnya terasa berat.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tsunade sendiri yang mengobatinya. Iruka yang terkejut otomatis bangun namun kembali ambruk karena tubuhnya masih sangat lemah.

"Berbaring saja, tubuhmu sedang dipulihkan."

"Ma-maafkan aku Tsunade-_sama_."

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak salah apa-apa." Tsunade melanjutkan pengobatannya sementara Iruka diam berbaring. Pikirannya mengembara mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Sekarang di kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ada apa dengan _shinobi_ bermasker itu?

"Aku tau kau pasti kebingungan." seru Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"A-ah... Itu-"

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Sebelumnya, apa yang dilakukan Kakashi padamu sampai kau pingsan dan dia berlari panik kemari dengan menggendongmu?"

"Eh? Menggendong?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Dia menerobos kantor _Hokage_ dan menyuruhku segera mengobatimu. Apa yang terjadi?"

Iruka mengusap wajahnya, tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Kakashi-_san_ menghisap leherku, lalu aku merasakan bahwa _chakra_ ku terserap bersamaan dengan hisapannya. Sebelumnya aku melihat _sharingan_ Kakashi-_san_ menyala juga tanda seperti segel menyebar di tubuhnya."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Jadi begitu. Ternyata perkiraanku selama ini benar."

"Maksud anda apa, Tsunade-_sama_?"

Tsunade menyudahi pengobatannya. Iruka bangkit mendudukkan diri sementara Tsunade berpindah ke sofa di dekat ranjang tempat Iruka berbaring.

"_Sharingan_ Kakashi membawa beban bagi tubuhnya. Sekuat apapun dia, tetap saja tubuhnya bukan seorang Uchiha. Memasang _sharingan_ di tubuh non Uchiha membawa dampak buruk bagi tubuh penggunanya."

"Benarkah itu? Lalu apa Kakashi-_san_ baik-baik saja?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Ku rasa sekarang dia baik-baik saja. Apa yang kau lihat adalah bentuk dari tidak terkendalinya kemampuan _sharingan_ di tubuhnya."

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk membuat Kakashi-_san_ tetap baik-baik saja?"

"Melepas _sharingannya_ atau..." Tsunade menatap Iruka tajam.

Iruka menelan ludahnya gugup. "Atau?"

"Kau merelakan dirimu sebagai pendonor _chakra_ ketika Kakashi merasakan tubuhnya mulai tak terkendali."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Ini memang sesuatu yang sulit, kau mungkin juga akan kembali pingsan saat melakukannya. Tapi lama-kelamaan kau akan terbiasa. Insting Kakashi telah menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk menyembuhkan ketidakterkendaliannya, dan itu adalah kau, Iruka."

"B-bagaimana bisa? Memangnya transfer _chakra_ itu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh semua orang?"

Tsunade menggeleng. "_Sharingan_ bukan kemampuan biasa. Tidak semua orang cocok mentransferkan _chakranya_ pada pemilik _sharingan_ non Uchiha, jika sembarangan salah-salah si pemilik _sharingan_ malah semakin tak terkendali."

"Begitu ya."

Tsunade bangkit, menepuk bahu Iruka. "Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan ini, karena bagaimanapun kau mungkin tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun. Ini sukarela."

"J-jika aku tidak mau, apa yang akan terjadi pada Kakashi-_san_?"

Tsunade mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang kau lihat sebelumnya. Ia mungkin akan melukai dirinya sendiri untuk menahan diri, atau melukai orang di sekitarnya saat benar-benar lepas kendali."

Iruka menggigit bibirnya. "Benarkah _chakra_ ku bisa menahan Kakashi-_san_?"

"Ya. Selama pengobatan tadi aku juga sekalian memeriksanya. Hanya kau yang cocok dengan tubuh Kakashi. Aku yakin Kakashi sendiri juga menyadarinya. Perumpamaannya, _chakra_ mu menetralkan racun di tubuh Kakashi sehingga Kakashi bisa kembali sehat. Semacam itulah."

Iruka mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mau."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa melihat Kakashi-_san_ tersiksa seperti itu."

Tsunade tersenyum. _Kau beruntung sekali, Kakashi._

Iruka keluar dari ruangan Tsunade setelahnya. Setelah pengobatan itu, tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti semula, ia hanya merasa mengantuk saja. Ia ingin pulang untuk beristirahat, tetapi ia juga ingin bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Di lorong kantor _Hokage_, Iruka melihat Kakashi tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sambil bersidekap. Tiba-tiba, keinginan untuk bertemu Kakashi menjadi hilang. Bukan apa-apa, Iruka hanya merasa canggung dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

"_Yo_! Iruka, kau sudah sehat?"

Iruka tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hahaha, iya Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi mendekat, memeriksa leher Iruka. "Ah! Ini berbekas. Maafkan aku.".

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah setuju untuk memberikan _chakra_ ku padamu."

Kakashi mencengkram bahu Iruka. "Kau yakin? Kau benar-benar yakin? Kau tak mendapatkan apapun dari semua ini lho."

Iruka mengangguk mantap. "Ku rasa, bisa menolongmu sudah menjadi balasan yang menyenangkan, hehe."

Kakashi melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Ia tahu Iruka adalah _shinobi_ yang baik. Kebaikan _Chunin_ guru akademi itu terkenal seantero Konoha, tapi mendapatkan kebaikannya langsung seperti ini benar-benar tidak disangka oleh Kakashi.

"Kau baik sekali." gumam Kakashi lirih.

"Eh? Apa?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Ayo kita makan, aku yang akan traktir." Kakashi menggandeng Iruka membawanya menuju kedai ramen untuk makan bersama. Ia kira, dengan begini mungkin mereka akan sedikit lebih dekat lagi.

Iruka sedikit kikuk. Mereka memang saling mengenal, tapi hanya sebatas rekan sesama _shinobi_ Konoha saja. Seandainya Kakashi bukan guru Naruto, Iruka yakin dirinya juga tak akan pernah kenal dengan seorang Hatake Kakashi. Tahu tentu saja, kalau berbicara seperti ini, rasanya tak mungkin mengingat dirinya hanyalah seorang _chunin_ rendahan sementara Kakashi adalah elit _jonin_ dan mantan ketua _anbu_.

"Aku yakin kau sering kemari untuk mentraktir Naruto. Iya 'kan Iruka-_sensei_?"

Iruka tertawa kikuk. Yang dikatakan Kakashi tentu benar. Ichiraku Ramen adalah favorit Naruto sejak lama, dan bocah serampangan itu sering sekali meminta traktir padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan aku karena telah melukaimu. Aku tahu, kau pasti sedikit takut padaku karena kejadian sebelumnya."

Iruka terlonjak kaget. "Tidak apa-apa Kakashi-_san_, tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku memang takut karena terkejut, siapapun akan takut kalau berhadapan denganmu Kakashi-_san_, memangnya siapa yang akan dengan percaya dirinya berhadapan denganmu sementara dirinya hanya _chunin_ rendah."

Kakashi terkekeh. "Jadi menurutmu aku hebat?"

"TENTU SAJA! Kau seorang yang sangat hebat, ku rasa seluruh desa mengakuinya!" seru Iruka jujur.

Kakashi terdiam dengan mata melebar. Ia tidak pernah mengira Iruka akan dengan semangat memuji dirinya. Kakashi tahu Iruka bukan jenis orang penjilat yang suka meninggikan orang lain. Lagipula hanya dengan melihat kedua netra kecoklatan itu, Kakashi tahu apa yang dikatakan Iruka murni tanpa maksud apapun.

Keduanya makan ramen dengan nikmat sambil sesekali mengobrol. Perlahan, Iruka jadi kembali seperti biasa dan tak kikuk bersama Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri bersyukur karena dengan begitu, mereka bisa lebih dekat.

* * *

"AAAAAAAARRRGHHHH AAAH AKH!"

Kakashi mengeram kesakitan. Rasa pusing yang menyengat di area mata _sharingannya_ kembali terjadi. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, ia berusaha keras mempertahankan kesadarannya dan memanggil Pakun.

"I... Ru... Ka... "

Pakun mengerti. Buru-buru ia melompat menuju kediaman Iruka sebelum Kakashi tak terkendali. Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Kakashi tak mengira kejadian ini terjadi dua kali dalam sehari. Apakah resiko _sharingan_ itu telah semakin parah merusak tubuhnya?

Pakun menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Iruka dengan kakinya, panggilannya juga keras. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru dari dalam.

"Ada ap-Pakun? Kau anjingnya Kakashi-_san_ bukan?"

"Kenalannya nanti saja, sekarang keadaannya gawat. Kakashi kembali lepas kendali kau harus menolongnya."

Iruka membelalak kaget. "Apa? A-aku baiklah ayo cepat!" Iruka berlari mengikuti si anjing ninja. Ia bahkan tak sempat mengikat rambutnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di kediaman Kakashi, keadaan si _copy_ ninja benar-benar buruk. Ia duduk menelungkup sembari membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, berusaha keras mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Iruka berlari menuju Kakashi. Disibaknya surai perak Kakashi. Iruka tak berani membuka masker milik Kakashi. Ia hanya kembali melihat _sharingan_ Kakashi bersinar terang secara aktif.

"Kakashi-_san_, Kakashi-_san_! Cepat, hisaplah _chakra_ ku." Iruka menuntun kepala Kakashi menuju lehernya. Ia menyibak rambut panjangnya sendiri untuk memudahkan Kakashi melakukannya.

Kakashi memeluk pinggang Iruka, di sisa kesadarannya, ia menghisap _chakra_ Iruka melalui lehernya. Iruka merasakan tarikan dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa lemas, namun tak sampai sakit seperti sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pundak Kakashi memperhatankan posisinya. Lama-kelamaan, tubuhnya yang semakin lemah terkulai jatuh di dada Kakashi. Kondisi Kakashi sudah pulih, _sharingan_ miliknya juga sudah kembali normal.

Kakashi menggendong Iruka, memposisikan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu lagi." Gumam Kakashi lirih, ia menyibak rambut Iruka, mengusapnya pelan. "Selamat tidur."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

A/N : Ini bakalan jadi beberapa bagian hehe. Mau bikin kisah yang detail. Semoga suka ya 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Healing by me**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Iruka mengerjabkan kedua matanya. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika dirinya menoleh ke sisi kiri adalah Kakashi yang tengah tertidur pada kursi panjang. Ia tetap memakai maskernya, tapi Iruka melihat Kakashi tampak kelelahan.

"Oh iya, aku di rumah Kakashi-_san_." gumam Iruka pelan. Ia ingat kejadian semalam dan bagaimana paniknya ia melihat keadaan Kakashi. Setelah dua kejadian itu, ia semakin yakin untuk menjadi pendonor _chakra_ pada Kakashi.

Iruka bangun, merapihkan rambutnya sebentar. Ia ingat tidak membawa ikat rambut saat panik kemari, sehingga ia biarkan saja rambut panjangnya tergerai.

Iruka berjongkok, menatap wajah Kakashi yang tertutup masker. Ingin sekali ia membangunkan _jonin_ itu untuk pindah ke kasurnya. Tidur dengan posisi seperti ini akan menyakiti lehernya. Tetapi melihat kerutan di kening Kakashi, Iruka urung melakukannya.

"Apa Kakashi-_san_ punya makanan?"

Iruka menjelajahi rumah Kakashi, tentu saja berhati-hati dan tak menyentuh barang yang kiranya tidak boleh disentuh sembarangan. Untuk ukuran pria dewasa yang selalu banyak misi berat keluar desa, rumah Kakashi cukup rapi meski terkesan lengang karena hanya ada sedikit barang. Dapur juga seperti itu, Iruka hanya menemukan sedikit sekali persediaan makanan di lemari penyimpanan.

Iruka memutuskan untuk memasak sedikit makanan dengan memakai persediaan bahan makanan di rumah Kakashi. Jujur saja, ia sendiri juga lapar. Rasa iba setelah melihat keadaan Kakashi semalam membuat jiwa perhatian Iruka menjadi tak tega. Hanya butuh waktu singkat untuk memasak beberapa makanan dan menatanya di ruang makan. Iruka tak lupa juga mencuci kembali seluruh peralatan masaknya. Ini masih terlalu pagi buta untuk ke akademi, setelah makan dan memastikan Kakashi baik-baik saja, ia akan pulang nanti.

Iruka berhati-hati menyentuh bahu Kakashi dan menggerakkannya pelan. Sungguh, membangunkan orang yang tertidur sangat tidak disukai Iruka. Ia merasa menjadi seorang pengganggu. Tapi Kakashi harus bangun dan makan agar tubuhnya lebih sehat.

"Kakashi-_san_, Kakashi-_san_, bangunlah. Sarapanlah dulu lalu kembali tidur." seru Iruka pelan.

Kakashi bukan tipe orang yang hobi tidur dan susah bangun. Hanya dengan satu kalimat dan gerakan pelan di bahunya, ia langsung bangun.

Ia terkejut ketika mendapati wajah Iruka dihadapannya. "A-ah! Iruka-_sensei_? Kau sudah bangun? Apa badanmu sudah sehat?"

Iruka tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk. "Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja."

Kakashi menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah."

"Ayo sarapan, aku sudah memasak makanan. Maafkan aku karena lancang menggeledah rumahmu. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan."

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Iruka berkedip bingung. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Heeee... Kau ini bisa segalanya, ya Iruka-_sensei_."

Wajah Iruka merona. "Memangnya Kakashi-_san_ tidak bisa?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku hanya mengerti hal mendasar saja. Selebihnya, aku tak tahu." ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dan melebarkan matanya takjub.

"Whoa! Serius kau yang memasaknya Iruka-_sensei_?"

Iruka mengusap lehernya. "Iya. Makanlah lalu kembali tidur. Ku rasa badan Kakashi-_san_ masih lemas."

"Lalu kau setelah ini mau pulang?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Nanti aku juga harus ke akademi untuk mengajar. Aku tidak mungkin membolos."

Kakashi mengangguk. Keduanya kompak menyerukan "_Ittadakimasu_" dan kemudian larut dalam suasana makan mereka.

* * *

Iruka mengomel panjang lebar. Murid akademi sejak era Naruto hingga sekarang tak ada yang berubah, sama-sama serampangan dan nakal. Iruka selalu mengalami sakit kepala menghadapi kenakalan bocah-bocah bar bar itu. Tapi tetap saja, Iruka tidak bisa benci mereka. Malahan, Iruka sayang sekali pada mereka meski setiap hari dirinya tak luput dari sasaran kejahilan.

"HEY! DENGARKAN _SENSEI_ SAAT SEDANG PELAJARAN!" teriakan Iruka membahana. Seisi kelas berjengit kaget. Mereka sudah biasa mendengarkan Iruka berteriak begitu, tapi tetap saja mereka kaget tiap kali Iruka melakukannya. Si anak berkuncir di ujung kelas mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang mengantuk. Entah kenapa, Iruka teringat dengan Shikamaru. Yaaah... Ia berharap saja semoga otaknya secerdas Shikamaru.

Iruka menghela napas. Badannya terasa lelah tak seperti biasanya. Ia tahu semua ini karena transfer _chakra_ pada Kakashi. Meski Iruka menyanggupinya dengan setulus hati, tetap saja rasanya tak enak dengan badan cepat lelah begini.

Seusai pelajaran, Iruka membereskan buku-bukunya. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah hari. Ia ingin bertemu dengan _Hokage_-_sama_ untuk membicarakan mengenai melemahnya daya tahan tubuhnya. Ia pikir, mungkin ia hanya belum terbiasa karena baru dua kali melakukannya. Tapi, Iruka hanya ingin bertanya, siapa tahu ada cara agar dia tidak merasa lemas setelah transfer _chakra_ pada Kakashi.

Ragu-ragu Iruka di depan ruangan _Hokage_. Ia nyaris membalikkan badan dan memilih pulang kalau saja ia tak bertemu dengan Naruto yang langsung berlari menerjangnya.

"_SENSEIIIIII_!"

"Naruto? Kau mengejutkan ku saja." Iruka mengelus dadanya.

Kening Naruto berkerut samar. "Kau sakit _sensei_?"

"Eh?"

"Wajahmu lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kau habis begadang ya?"

Iruka menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Ya, aku memang sedikit lemas, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu, _sensei_ mau apa kemari?"

"A-ah itu aku-"

"Ayo masuk! Aku juga mau bertemu dengan nenek Tsunade!" Naruto yang serampangan langsung saja membuka pintu ruang _Hokage_ sembari menarik Iruka.

"Neneeeeeeek! Aku datang!" serunya tak tahu aturan.

Iruka merinding disko, ia membungkuk berkali-kali, meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan Naruto.

Tsunade mengayunkan telapak tangannya. "Tidak perlu sungkan, Naruto sudah kasar sejak lama. Jadi, ada apa kalian kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin melaporkan misi ku sih. Kalau Iruka-_sensei_, hm... Aku tidak tahu. Hehe."

"_Ano_, aku ingin berbicara sedikit kepada Tsunade-_sama_. Ehm... Berdua?"

Naruto bingung. "Ada apa sih _sensei_? Kok rahasia begitu?"

"Diam Naruto!" seru Tsunade garang.

Naruto tak ambil pusing. "Haaa ya sudah, aku mau keluar ketemu Kakashi-_sensei_ saja kalau gitu."

"Eh? Kakashi-_san_ tidak istirahat di rumahnya?"

"Memangnya Kakashi-_sensei_ kenapa? _Ne_, Iruka-_sensei_? Kalian ada apa-apa ya?" tebak Naruto asal.

Wajah Iruka memerah. "Tidak kok, haha hanya kebetulan bertemu tadi pagi." dan menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian pamit pergi. Sekarang di dalam ruang _Hokage_ hanya ada ia, Tsunade, dan Shizune.

"Duduklah, aku tahu ini pasti soal transfer _chakra_ itu?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Semalam Kakashi-_san_ mengalaminya lagi."

Wajah Tsunade nampak sangat terkejut. "Benarkah? Kenapa Kakashi tidak mengatakannya padaku."

"Eh? Ehm... Ku kira Kakashi-_san_ sudah melalorkannya pada anda."

"Lalu?"

"Er... Yaaa aku melakukan transfer _chakra_, lalu Kakashi-_san_ sembuh dan aku kembali pingsan. Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk bertanya, apakah tidak ada cara supaya aku bisa mengurangi lemas di badanku setelah kegiatan itu?"

Tsunade menopang wajahnya, kedua bola matanya menerawang. "Sebenarnya ada. Kau harus latihan, aku tidak yakin kau ada waktu karena kau juga harus mengajar dan membantu di kantor pusat."

"Latihan?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kau harus latihan kemampuan _chakra_ medismu. Ninja medis terkenal dengan kemampuan _chakra_ nya yang besar, dengan kondisi mu sebagai pendonor _chakra_, jika kau bisa menguasai kemampuan itu, kemungkinan untuk pingsan akan sangat kecil. Itu juga akan membantu apabila Kakashi mengalami hal itu lebih dari sekali dalam sehari."

"Aku akan berlatih itu!" seru Iruka semangat.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Shizune akan memandu latihannya. Selain itu, kau juga perlu latihan fisik lebih lagi. Aku akan mencarikan pemandu untuk latihan fisikmu."

"Aku bisa mengajari Iruka latihan fisik."

ketiga orang di dalam ruangan _Hokage_ kompak menoleh. Kakashi berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyandarkan diri.

"_Yo_!" sapanya pada Iruka.

"Kakashi-_san_? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau sedang bersama Naruto?"

Kakashi terkekeh di balik maskernya. "Tadinya. Tapi anak itu mendadak lari dan bilang sakit perut."

Tsunade mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Boleh juga. Secara kemampuan, Kakashi adalah salah satu yang terbaik. Akan lebih baik kalau kalian lebih dekat."

"Hah?"

"Ya. Aku telah mempelajari kondisi Kakashi sejak lama. Kondisi psikis juga mempengaruhi pengendalian _sharingan_ itu. Ketika partner Kakashi merasa nyaman, resiko kegagalan transfer _chakra_ sangat minim. Kalian akan lebih baik jika lebih dekat, secara harafiah dan konotasi tentunya."

Iruka diam saja sementara Kakashi dan Tsunade merancang sesi latihan untuknya. Iruka tidak keberatan menambah rutinitas baru. Ini juga menguntungkan untuk seorang _chunin_ rendah sepertinya. Menambah kemampuan di era penuh peperangan seperti ini merupakan ide yang bagus. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada Kakashi nanti.

"_Ja_, kalau bisa mulai nanti kita akan laksanakan latihannya. Karena Iruka juga harus mengajar, maka kita jadwalkan sehari untuk satu latihan saja. Untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuh Iruka juga." Jelas Tsunade.

Iruka mengangguk paham. "Jadi nanti latihan dengan Kakashi-_san_ atau Shizune-_san_ dulu?"

"Denganku." sela Kakashi.

Iruka mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Usai mereka mendiskusikan menu Latihan, Iruka dan Kakashi pamit pergi. Rasanya hal ini pernah terjadi. Kakashi kembali mengajak Iruka makan ramen dan Iruka menyetujuinya begitu saja. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, setidaknya Iruka sama sekali tak kaku lagi berbicara dengan Kakashi meski ia tetap segan pada seniornya.

"Apa Kakashi-_san_ baik-baik saja?"

"Hm?"

"Maksudku, dengan latihan ini. Apalagi tubuh Kakashi-_san_ tengah tidak baik-baik saja."

Kakashi tertawa. "Kenapa? Aku senang melatihmu. Sebelumnya aku hanya melatih bocah-bocah lasak, ini pertama kalinya aku melatih kawan sesama _shinobi_ desa. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan denganku."

"Eh? Aku malah senang Kakashi-_san_. Memangnya siapa yang tidak senang dilatih secara eksklusif oleh _jonin_ elit sepertimu."

Kakashi mengusap kepala Iruka. "Kau selalu saja memujiku."

Iruka membeku di tempatnya. Sekian lama ia mengenal Kakashi, ia tidak pernah mendapati Kakashi menyentuhnya. Pengecualian ketika transfer _chakra_ tentunya.

"E-eh? Itu me-memang benar bukan?" Iruka tidak mengerti mengapa wajahnya mendadak panas mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari Kakashi.

"Kau sakit Iruka-_sensei_?"

"Eh?"

"Wajahmu merah."

Iruka membelalak kaget. Ia menutupi wajahnya dan tampak salah tingkah. "Bukan, aku hanya haha kepanasan."

Kakashi terkekeh kecil di balik maskernya. "Lucu sekali." gumamnya pelan.

"Apa kita akan mulai latihan nanti sore?" tanya Iruka mengalihkan perhatian.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Di lapangan yang biasanya aku berlatih bersama Naruto dan lainnya saja."

Iruka mengangguk paham. "Baiklah! Sampai jumpa nanti Kakashi-_san_!" dan melambaikan tangan kemudian berlalu pergi.

Iruka buru-buru menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia bersandar kemudian merosot jatuh sembari menutupi wajahnya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Serius, Iruka bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya kaget. Iruka tak terbiasa disentuh orang lain tanpa maksud apa-apa, dan ya! Iruka tidak menyangka kalau sentuhan tiba-tiba Kakashi akan memberikan efek menakjubkan seperti ini.

_Sial_. Batinnya kesal.

Sekeras mungkin Iruka berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ingatan tentang sentuhan Kakashi. Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia laki-laki dewasa, ia bukan anak gadis remaja yang baru jatuh cinta. Hal-hal seperti ini bukan lagi menjadi porsinya.

Selesai membereskan seluruh rumahnya, Iruka jatuh tertidur di kursi dengan pakaian setengah terbuka. Ia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan transfer _chakra_ kepada Kakashi tidak beresiko apapun di kemudian hari.

* * *

Saat Iruka terbangun, matahari sudah jauh ke Barat. Langit berwarna jingga keemasan. Ia menepuk dahinya keras.

"Gawat! Aku lupa kalau sekarang aku punya jadwal latihan." Iruka kelabakan ia langsung mengenakan rompi Konoha nya dan melompat pergi. Lagi-lagi, ia lupa mengikat rambutnya.

Sesampainya di lapangan latihan, Kakashi tengah duduk di atas pohon dengan novel favoritnya. Iruka menunduk takut. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, rasa bersalah dan takutnya bergumul menjadi satu, membuatnya gemetaran seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi orangtuanya.

"Kakashi-_san_, maafkan aku terlambat." cicitnya pelan.

Kakashi menutup bukunya, ia kemudian turun dari pohon dan memandangi Iruka dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. Iruka tak berani membalas tatapan itu, ia hanya menunduk, memandangi rerumputan di bawahnya.

"Haha, kenapa kau menunduk begitu Iruka-_sensei_? Santai saja." Kakashi menyentuh kepala Iruka, mengusapnya pelan.

"Eh? Tapi aku telat jauh dari jam janjian."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Tapi terlambat itu manusiawi. Ku rasa kau hanya belum terbiasa dengan jadwalmu yang baru, makanya kau sampai lupa. Lihat! Kau bahkan lupa mengikat rambutmu."

Sungguh, Iruka tak sadar kalau sejak tadi dirinya menghadap Kakashi dengan rambut tergerai, tanpa ikat kepalanya pula. Tatapan aneh Kakashi bukan karena Iruka terlambat, toh Kakashi jauh lebih parah dengan keterlambatannya sendiri. Ia hanya terfokus dengan surai kecoklatan Iruka. Rambut Iruka tampak halus, jatuh dengan lemah ke sisi-sisi bahunya, Kakashi jadi tidak tahan untuk menyentuhnya. Kilau matahari senja membuat rambut Iruka tampak berkilauan. Aneh, selama ini Kakashi tak pernah tahu jika rambut Iruka seindah dan sehalus ini.

"Iruka-_sensei_, kau sangat menyayangi rambutmu ya?"

"Eh?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Selama kita saling mengenal, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau rambutmu sangat indah dan halus."

Wajah Iruka memanas. Sial, dipuji seperti ini tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

"B-benarkah? Aku memang menyukai rambutku."

"Karena itu kau memanjangkannya?"

Iruka mengangguk.

"Menyenangkan sekali menyentuh rambutmu. Sangat lembut."

"Terima kasih. _Ano_, Kakashi-_san_, apa tidak sebaiknya kita mulai saja latihannya? Hari semakin petang."

Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya. "Benar juga. karena aku fleksibel, aku mau kau menentukan sendiri apa yang mau kau pelajari."

"Loh? Bukankah Kakashi-_san_ dan Tsunade-_sama_ telah merancang menu latihan untukku?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Sebenarnya yang kami rancang adalah latihanmu dengan Shizune. Tsunade-_sama_ sendiri berpikir jika latihan diantara kita tak perlu terlalu kaku. Kau tahu, seperti kata beliau sebelumnya, ini juga cara supaya kita bisa lebih dekat."

Iruka mengangguk paham. "Kakashi-_san_, bolehkah kau tunjukkan jurus apimu? Aku melihatnya sejak dulu, dan itu mengagumkan atau jurus petirmu itu, dia bisa berubah bentuk bermacam-macam, keren sekali!" sekejab saja, wajah malu-malu Iruka berganti dengan wajah penuh rasa penasaran khas anak-anak. Kakashi jadi teringat Naruto.

"Kau ingin latihan itu?"

"Aku tak yakin kalau aku bisa menguasainya, tapi setidaknya aku ingin belajar, hehe."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Boleh saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkan _katon_ disini. Berbahaya. Ayo kita ke sungai dekat hutan."

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri semak-semak. Iruka tahu, jurus _katon_ memang tidak bisa dilakukan di sembarang tempat karena bisa membakar apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Iruka beberapa kali melihat Kakashi dengan jurus-jurus kerennya, dan ia benar-benar merasa beruntung seorang elit _jonin_ seperti Kakashi bersedia melatihnya.

"Iruka, disana kita-"

Iruka membelalak kaget. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam.

Ya, enam orang ninja dengan pakaian serba hitam mengelilingi Kakashi dengan _kunai_ di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"_Copy_ ninja Hatake Kakashi, akhirnya kami menemukanmu!"

Iruka meraih _kunai_ miliknya. "Pergi kalian dari Kakashi-_san_!" serunya lantang.

Keenam orang asing itu menatap Iruka rendah. "Tikus pengganggu. Habisi dia!"

Tiga orang menyerang Iruka, mengelilinginya. Iruka tidak siap untuk pertarungan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Pikirannya tertuju pada Kakashi. _Shinobi_ berambut perak itu tak boleh sampai kelelahan atau menggunakan _sharingan_ nya sementara waktu.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

Salah seorang ninja asing tertawa. "Kami harus membawa Hatake Kakashi." dan dua orang lainnya menyerang Iruka, menggores lengan Iruka dengan _kunai_ nya. Gerakan mereka sangat cepat, Iruka paham mereka jelas bukan _shinobi_ biasa.

Iruka tertawan oleh ketiga orang itu. Dua orang memegangi tubunya, dan seorang lagi mengarahkan _kunai_ pada leher Iruka.

"Hatake Kakashi! Ikut aku atau dia mati."

Kakashi mendecih, menyerahkan dirinya. Ia sempat mengirimkan kode melalui tatapan matanya, yang anehnya Iruka mengerti meski ia bukan seorang _anbu_."

Kakashi dibawa pergi oleh keenam ninja asing itu. Iruka berlari panik, tujuannya hanya satu; Kantor _Hokage_.

_**TO**_ _**BE**_ _**CONTINUE**_

* * *

A/N : _See_ _you_ _in_ _the_ _next_ _chapter_~  
Saya sedang semangat bikin KakaIru hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Healing by me**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Iruka mendobrak kantor _Hokage_. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia menghiraukan tata krama. Kondisi tubuhnya yang penuh luka serta sangat berantakan membuat Tsunade dan Shizune kaget setengah mati. Iruka bertumpu pada lututnya, mengatur napas.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Tsunade.

Iruka menghirup udara banyak-banyak. "Kakashi-_san_ diculik!" seru Iruka panik.

Baik Tsunade maupun Shizune tak ada yang mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Semua orang di desa jelas tahu sekuat apa Hatake Kakashi. Diculik? _Shinobi_ macam apa yang bisa menaklukan seorang Hatake Kakashi?

Tsunade murka, ia menggebrak mejanya hingga membuat kertas-kertas di meja berterbangan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Iruka menunduk dalam, wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya. "Maafkan aku, Kakashi-_san_ rela dibawa karena mereka mengancam akan membunuhku saat itu juga."

"Siapa mereka?"

Iruka menggeleng. "Mereka semua berpakaian serba hitam dan tertutup. Mereka ada 6 orang, dan mampu membuat Kakashi-_san_ kelelahan. Ini pertama kalinya sejak insiden Pain aku melihat Kakashi-_san_ kelelahan karena serangan. Ku rasa mereka bukan _shinobi_ sembarangan."

"Kerahkan semua _anbu_ dan elit _jonin_ untuk menemukan Kakashi. Segera!" perintah Tsunade pada Shizune. Gadis ajudan _Hokage_ itu bergegas menuruti perintah Tsunade.

"Kau terluka. Duduklah, aku akan mengobatimu."

Iruka menggeleng. "Aku ikut mencari Kakashi-_san_. Izinkan aku Tsunade-_sama_."

"Tidak!"

"Tapi-"

"Diam! Jangan membantah perintahku! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu maksud dari penculikan ini? Kau akan semakin memperkeruh keadaan kalau sampai tertangkap juga."

Kedua bola mata Iruka melebar. "K-kenapa? Tujuan mereka adalah Kakashi-_san_ bukan? Lalu kenapa denganku?"

"Ini semua berhubungan dengan _sharingan_ Kakashi dan _chakra_ mu."

"Ha?"

Tsunade menghela napas. "Aku melarang Kakashi mengatakan ini padamu karena aku khawatir kau akan ketakutan. Fenomena _sharingan_ Kakashi dan partner _chakra_ sepertimu sangatlah langka. Aku tidak yakin ada berapa, tapi yang jelas sangat sulit menemukan _soulmate_ seperti kalian. Jika _sharingan_ Kakashi diambil mereka juga harus mengambilmu agar _sharingan_ itu menjadi sempurna."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka tidak menculikku saat itu juga?"

Tsunade menopang dagu. "Ku rasa mereka tidak sadar jika kau partner Kakashi. Aku yakin mereka bukan bos nya. Pasti ada orang lain di balik semua ini."

Ini pertama kalinya Iruka melihat tangan Tsunade bergetar. Ada sorot mata horor di wajah cantik itu. Jelas, Iruka mengerti bahwa penculikan Kakashi bukan perkara biasa.

"Lalu apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Tidak mungkin aku diam saja sementara Kakashi-_san_ hilang?"

"Justru itu! Sebaiknya kau tetap di dalam desa dan tidak mencoba-coba menyelinap keluar. Kalau kau juga ikut diculik, semuanya tamat!"

Iruka menunduk. Kembali merasa bersalah. Kesialan Kakashi hari ini adalah kesalahannya. Kalau saja ia tidak meminta untuk diajari _katon_, mereka tidak perlu keluar ke hutan, dan pasti Kakashi masih ada di desa saat ini.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah mengerahkan _shinobi_ elit desa, aku yakin Kakashi akan segera kembali. Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat, kembalikan kondisi tubuhmu, berjaga-jagalah andai Kakashi cepat ditemukan, ia pasti sangat butuh _chakra_ mu."

Iruka mengangguk lemah. "Kalau begitu, permisi _Hokage_-_sama_." dan Iruka pulang.

* * *

Kakashi menunduk. Kedua pergelangan tangannya terikat kuat, sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas dan Kakashi sama sekali tak mampu mengaktifkan kekuatannya. Ruangan tempatnya terikat sangat gelap, hanya ada berkas-berkas cahaya dari lubang-lubang kecil di atas kepalanya. Sejak ia dibawa kemari, ia tidak ingat apapun selain rasa sakit bak tersengat listrik yang sangat kuat lalu ia pingsan dan berakhir terikat di tiang ini.

Tak berapa lama setelah ia menemukan kesadarannya, pintu di depannya didorong kasar, sura derit pintu mengalun memekakkan telinga. Derap langkah kaki yang berat mendekat kepadanya. Kakashi tak terlalu jelas melihat. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing, membuat penglihatannya terasa kabur.

"Hatake Kakashi, akhirnya aku menangkapmu." kalimat itu diselipi kekehan ringan. Kakashi yakin pernah mendengar suara berat seperti itu. Dalam ruangan yang gelap dan kondisi penglihatannya yang buruk, Kakashi benar-benar tidak bisa mengidentifikasi siapa manusia di depannya.

"Siapa?"

Orang itu tertawa menggelegar. "Aku? Aku adalah orang yang akan mengirimmu kepada kematian. Bersiaplah."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Orang itu menarik surai perak Kakashi membuat Kakashi mendongak dengan paksa. "_Sharingan_. Matamu akan menjadi milikku."

"Bahkan jika kau mengambil _sharingan_ ku, aku tak yakin kau bisa menggunakannya."

_DUAK_!

Sebuah tendangan kuat mengarah ke wajah Kakashi. Ia terbatuk-batuk dengan hidung mimisan dan ujung bibir yang robek.

"Kau meremehkanku, HAH!" serunya lantang.

Kakashi bernapas berat. "Aku tidak meremehkan siapapun. Ini kebenaran."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah pemilik _sharingan_ ber-partner?"

Kakashi tak menjawab. Ia tahu fenomena orang yang bukan pemilik asli _kekkai_ genkai yang memiliki partner tak hanya saja, keberadaan mereka sangatlah langka. Bahkan, menemukan partner sendiri dalam satu desa adalah sebuah keajaiban yang nyaris tidak mungkin terjadi. Kakashi beruntung, partnernya adalah rekan sesama _shinobi_ Konoha, lebih dari itu, mereka bahkan saling mengenal.

"Bagus sekali, bukankah mereka yang memiliki partner, berkemampuan lebih baik? _Sharingan_ mu adalah sebuah harta karun. Aku harus menemukan siapa partnermu kalau begitu."

Kakashi menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kau tak akan pernah menemukannya." keyakinan Kakashi bukan tanpa alasan. Keamanan desa pasti diperkuat, dan Tsunade sendiri sudah tahu tentang hal ini sebelum mereka benar-benar yakin bahwa Iruka adalah partner Kakashi. Penculikan ini tidak mengejutkan Kakashi meski aslinya ia berharap semua ini tak pernah terjadi. Sekarang, _anbu_ bawahannya pasti sedang mencarinya. Kakashi bisa bernapas lega menyadari itu.

Sayangnya, orang yang menculiknya bertemperamen buruk. Tepat setelah ia pergi, pengawal-pengawalnya berebut menyiksanya. Kakashi tak punya pilihan lain selain berusaha menahan dirinya sampai bantuan datang. Ia hanya berharap; Semoga Iruka baik-baik saja.

* * *

Dua hari.

Sudah tepat dua hari sejak Kakashi diculik. Iruka tidak bisa tenang memikirkannya. Tiap kali Iruka kembali ke ruangan Tsunade, wanita pirang itu hanya mengatakan bahwa segalanya berjalan lancar dan Iruka harus tenang. Ia tidak bisa. Iruka ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Di sisi lain, apa yang dikatakan Tsunade memang benar. Para _anbu_ dan elit _jonin_ yang diperintahkan untuk menyelamatkan Kakashi bekerja sesuai perintah.

Tinggal sedikit lagi.

Penculikan Kakashi adalah perkara besar, jauh lebih besar karena ketika segalanya terungkap, Danzo lah dalang dari semua ini. Orang tua kawan _Hokage_ ketiga yang terobsesi untuk menjadi _Hokage_ dan mengumpulkan _sharingan_ sebanyak-banyaknya. Pertarungan melawan Danzo serta pengikut-pengikutnya tidaklah mudah. _Shinobi_ dari organisasi _Ne_ sangat banyak, dan keloyalan mereka adalah perang sampai mati.

Sementara para _anbu_ dan elit _jonin_ menghadapi para _Ne_, anjing-anjing Kakashi lah yang membawanya pulang. Kondisi Kakashi benar-benar mengenaskan. Darah dimana-mana, Pakkun sudah lebih dulu pergi untuk memberi kabar kepada Iruka sementara anjing-anjing yang lain membawa tubuh pingsan Kakashi.

"APA?" Iruka terlonjak kaget.

"Kami sudah membawa Kakashi. Sekarang teman-temanku ada di dekat hutan. Ayo!"

Iruka bergegas mengikuti kemana anjing ninja itu membawanya menuju Kakashi. Hati Iruka lega, namun juga khawatir dengan keadaan Kakashi. Dua hari Kakashi hilang, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Hatake Kakashi menjadi tawanan dari _shinobi_ yang belum jelas identitasnya. Mungkin Hokage tahu, Iruka berpikir untuk menanyakannya nanti.

Beberapa anjing ninja Kakashi berputar melindungi tubuh Kakashi yang terbaring di rerumputan.

Iruka melompat tergesa. Anjing-anjing itu menyingkir ketika Iruka datang. Wajah Iruka berubah kaget. Kondisi Kakashi yang mengenaskan ditambah tidak sadar membuat Iruka panik.

"Kakashi-_san_!" Iruka menggerak-gerakkan bahu Kakashi, berharap setidaknya _jonin_ itu membuka matanya.

"Kondisi Kakashi benar-benar lemah, kau harus membantu kami membawa dia pada _Hokage_-_sama_. Dia harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif."

Iruka mengangguk paham. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, tetapi sebisa mungkin Iruka menahan semuanya. Ia harus tenang, berulang kali ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya di ruangan medis, Shizune dan Tsunade sendiri yang menangani. Tsunade memerintahkan Iruka untuk duduk di luar, ketika Kakashi sadar nanti dia akan membutuhkan _chakra_ nya.

"Bagaimana Kakashi-_san_?" Iruka langsung bendiri ketika Tsunade keluar.

Tsunade menepuk bahu Iruka. "Jangan khawatir, dia akan segera sadar."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu. Jagalah dia."

Iruka mengangguk, buru-buru ia melihat keadaan Kakashi. Bahkan disaat sakit seperti ini, tidak ada satu ninja pun yang berani melepas maskernya.

Iruka menyentuh telapak tangan Kakashi. "Kakashi-_san_, sadarlah." ujarnya parau.

Pada akhirnya, semalaman Iruka tidak pulang dan hanya duduk tertidur di samping ranjang Kakashi sembari memegangi telapak tangannya. Iruka tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya, khawatir jika Kakashi tiba-tiba sadar dan membutuhkan bantuan _chakra_ nya.

Dini hari saat ruangan sudah sepi, Kakashi akhirnya sadar. Ia terkejut ketika akhirnya ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah kembali ke desa, juga Iruka yang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya. Tubuh Kakashi terasa sakit, tapi bukan alasan baginya untuk bertingkah lemah. Ia duduk, menarik tangannya dan mengusap surai coklat Iruka.

"_Sensei_? Iruka-_sensei_? Bangunlah, kau akan sakit punggung kalau tertidur seperti itu." pelan-pelan Kakashi membangunkan Iruka. Guru Akademi itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, dan langsung melebar ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang ia tunggu tengah duduk menatapnya.

"KAKASHI-_SAN_!" serunya kelewat senang, ia menerjang Kakashi dan memeluknya erat. "Huwaaaa ku kira, ku kira kau akan lama sadarnya. Maafkan aku Kakashi-_san_! Sungguh aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan mengajakmu keluar desa lagi. Maafkan aku, maaf-"

"_Ssstttt_... Sudalah Iruka, aku baik-baik saja." Kakashi menarik Iruka mengusap air mata rekan _shinobi_ nya itu. Ia menyeringai di balik maskernya. "Kau lucu kalau menangis seperti itu."

Wajah Iruka merona. Buru-buru ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Ti-tidak kok."

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya yang menculikmu Kakashi-_san_?" tanya Iruka, sebisa mungkin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku belum tahu. Mereka menyiksaku hingga aku kehilangan kesadaran. Ku rasa para _anbu_ sudah tahu, nanti aku akan menanyakannya."

"Apa yang mereka mau? Apakah mereka dendam padamu?"

"Ku rasa dia mengenalku cukup baik. Mereka bilang, mereka menginginkan _sharingan_, dan kau."

"H-hah?"

Kakashi mengusap rambut Iruka, membuat sang empunya merinding karena sentuhan itu. "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu."

"Apa karena kita ini partner?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Mencuri _sharingan_ sepertiku tanpa partnernya adalah sia-sia. Tenanglah, mereka bahkan tidak tahu bahwa partner ku itu kau."

Iruka bernapas lega. Jujur saja, ia khawatir dengan keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, melibatkanmu dalam masalahku."

Iruka menggeleng kencang. "Tidak tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak terbebani. Kakashi-_san_ jangan bilang seperti itu."

Kakashi menarik pergelangan tangan Iruka, membuat tubuh guru akademi itu dekat dengannya. Napas Kakashi semakin berat, peluh menetes pada pelipisnya.

"I... Ru... Ka... Hah... Berikan dirimu." Kakashi melepas maskernya, mata Iruka melebar, pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah Kakashi dengan benar dan itu saat ini.

Kakashi melepaskan rompi Iruka, menyisakan kaus tipis abu-abu miliknya. Iruka mengerti, ia mendekat dan memeluk Kakashi.

"Silahkan, Kakashi-_san_."

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

* * *

A/N: _See you in the next chapter. Bye~~~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Healing by me**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Iruka menahan suaranya. Pergerakan Kakashi tak seperti biasa. Sebelumnya ketika ia melakukan transfer _chakra_ di kediaman Kakashi, segalanya terasa biasa saja. Kali ini, selain merasakan tarikan dari dalam tubuhnya, Iruka juga merasakan jika hisapan Kakashi berbeda. Bahkan, proses transfer _chakra_ ini berlangsung cukup lama. Satu-satunya hal positif dari semua keanehan ini hanyalah Iruka tidak merasakan pusing, ia memang lemas namun tak seperti sebelumnya. Berarti benar apa yang dikatakan _Godaime_-_sama_, ia akan terbiasa, tapi Iruka tak menyangka secepat ini.

"K-Kakashi-_san_?"

Ini sudah terlalu lama, Kakashi bahkan menarik Iruka ke pangkuannya.

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah selesai kan-AH!" Iruka terlonjak ketika Kakashi tanpa sengaja menggigit kulit lehernya. Tidak sakit sebenarnya, Iruka hanya terkejut.

Kakashi melepaskan diri, menarik kembali maskernya. "Terima kasih." gumamnya pelan.

Iruka mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Istirahatlah, aku akan pulang dulu."

"Tunggu."

"Ya?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Ah tidak, hati-hati."

"Baik." dan Iruka menghilang setelah pintu tertutup.

* * *

Setelah kesembuhan Kakashi, _Godaime_ kembali memberinya misi solo level S. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Tsunade hingga ia memberika misi terberat untuk Kakashi sendirian. Memang, Kakashi sudah akrab dengan misi level S, dan sudah ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kali ia menjalankan misi level itu baik tim maupun solo. Hanya saja, sekarang ini keadaannya berbeda. Kondisi Kakashi dan _sharingan_ nya sedang tak baik-baik saja. Bahkan, beberapa waktu lalu ia sempat diculik oleh Danzo dan anak-anak _Ne_.

"Anda yakin aku tidak apa-apa menjalankan misi ini?" tanya Kakashi meyakinkan. Ia tidak keberatan, hanya memastikan saja karena kondisi _sharingan_ nya.

_Godaime _mengangguk mantap. "Misi ini penting sekali, tidak ada yang ku yakini bisa menyelesaikan selain kau, Kakashi."

Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya. "Baiklah kalau begitu." dan ia segera melesat pergi melalui jendela kantor _Hokage_.

Iruka mengajar seperti biasa. Selama ia tidak menerima panggilan dari anjing Kakashi, ia juga tidak menemui Kakashi. Terakhir, mereka melakukan transfer _chakra_ seminggu yang lalu saat Kakashi baru sadar setelah insiden penculikannya, setelah itu tidak ada kabar lagi dari Kakashi. Iruka sudah sempat menanyakannya pada Tsunade mengenai keadaan Kakashi, dan wanita itu bilang bahwa Kakashi baik-baik saja dan sedang menjalankan misi. Makanya Iruka tidak bertemu dengan Kakashi sama sekali.

Hari ini tepat hari ke tujuh Kakashi menjalani misi level S nya. Iruka dan anak-anak didiknya tengah melakukan pelajaran secara praktek di hutan Konoha, mencari gulungan yang telah disembunyikan di area hutan. Iruka hanya membatasi beberapa bagian saja dan tidak memperbolehkan anak-anak pre-_genin_ itu untuk melewati batas.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Iruka terlonjak kaget. Posisinya sebagai guru ada di sisi paling dekat dengan desa untuk menilai siapa yang tercepat mendapatkan gulungannya. Teriakan kencang seorang anak perempuan itu membuatnya kalap dan langsung menuju kesana.

Sesampainya disana, Iruka tak bisa untuk tak terkejut ketika mendapati salah satu muridnya duduk sambil menangis. Di depannya seorang ninja dengan pakaian _anbu_ menodongkan _kunai_ pada anak itu.

"Hentikan!" serunya keras. Iruka berdiri di depan anak itu, sementara sang anak perempuan berlari pergi.

"Kau! Seorang _anbu_ menyerang murid akademi?" teriak Iruka kesal.

Orang itu sama sekali tak menjawab dan langsung melayangkan _kunai_ nya pada Iruka. Bahunya tergores cukup dalam, ia terpojok. Sosok di depannya penuh luka, pakaiannya compang-camping dan ada banyak bercak darah.

"Argh! Si-siapa?"

Topeng _anbu_ yang retak itu merosot jatuh, menampilkan wajah bermasker dan bersurai perak. Iruka tentu tahu siapa _anbu_ di depannya yang tengah menekan tusukan _kunai_ di bahunya.  
Rasanya _deja_ _vu_.

"Kakashi-_san_?"

Seolah tak mendengar, Kakashi terus memojokkan Iruka, menekan kuat-kuat _kunai_ miliknya. Rembesan darah di bahu Iruka membuatnya melenguh sakit, perih sekali.

"Kakashi-_san_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Iruka panik. "Kakashi-_san_!"

Kakashi terlonjak, ia mundur perlahan. "Iruka?" kedua bola mata berbedanya membelalak, dan ia langsung jatuh pingsan setelahnya.

Iruka mendekati Kakashi sambil menahan sakit di bahunya. Wajah _jonin_ yang belakangan cukup akrab dengannya itu tampak lelah. Iruka menyentuh dahi Kakashi. Ia ingat Tsunade mengatakan jika Kakashi tengah menjalani misi level S secara solo. Lalu, kenapa ia menyerang anak pre-_genin_ dan bahkan dirinya? Apakah Kakashi sedang dalam pengaruh _jutsu_?

Setelah meminta bantuan kepada Izumo dan Kotetsu, juga memulangkan anak-anak akademi setelahnya, Iruka menuju rumah sakit untuk diobati. Luka di bahunya cukup dalam karena tusukan _kunai_ milik Kakashi. Meski begitu, lukanya masih sangat ringan daripada luka Kakashi. Ia tidak langsung pulang dan menunggui Kakashi di depan ruangannya.

Tak berapa lama, Tsunade keluar dengan ekspresi buruk. Ia melihat Iruka duduk di kursi tunggu dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Ikut ke ruanganku." katanya.

Iruka meneguk ludah takut. Tsunade meski kasar dan lumayan sadis tapi cukup ramah. Ia tidak pernah berbicara sesingkat itu sebelumnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Iruka jadi merinding mendengarnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Iruka hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Tsunade menuju ruangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terluka?"

Iruka menggaruk pipinya. "Er... Kakashi-_san_ menusukkan _kunai_ nya pada bahuku."

"BENARKAH?!"

Iruka mengangguk. "Aku dan murid-muridku sedang melakukan praktek latihan di hutan dekat gerbang Konoha, salah seorang anak didikku berteriak ketika Kakashi-_san_ tiba-tiba datang dan menodongkan _kunai_ padanya. Aku menghampiri Kakashi-_san_ tapi dia seolah tak sadar dan langsung menusuk bahuku. Apa Kakashi-_san_ dalam pengaruh _jutsu_?"

Tsunade menghela napas, ia memegangi kepalanya. "Sial. Ini pasti karena misi level S yang ku berikan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya kan? Saat pertama kali kau tahu bahwa _sharingan_ Kakashi bermasalah, itu juga karena misi level S. Kakashi telah banyak menjalani misi level S sendirian, hal ini mempengaruhi mentalnya. Saat kau berada di misi berbahaya sendirian, pilihanmu hanya membunuh atau terbunuh. Kewaspadaan Kakashi meningkat kuat dan membuatnya sulit membedakan mana kawan dan mana lawan. Itulah mengapa dia seperti tidak sadar saat menyerangmu."

"Kejam sekali."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kakashi terlalu banyak mengalami tekanan, belum lagi dengan _sharingan_ nya. Dia sehat secara fisik, tapi ku rasa mentalnya benar-benar buruk."

Iruka menunduk. "Kasihan sekali."

"Aku cukup bersyukur saat tahu kalau _sharingan_ Kakashi cocok dengan _chakra_ mu. Ku rasa kau juga bisa ambil bagian dalam memperbaiki mental Kakashi."

"HAH?!"

Tsunade mengangguk antusias. "Ku rasa guru akademi sepertimu bisa membawa keceriaan untuk Kakashi. Kau tahu kan, bergaul dengan anak-anak polos pasti bisa mengurangi hasrat membunuh."

"Jangan bilang kau mau Kakashi-_san_ mengajar di Akademi bersamaku?"

"Wah, ide bagus Iruka. Ini akan menjadi sesi pengembalian mental Kakashi. Memang benar kalau _Hokage_ ketiga sering meminta pendapatmu, kau sangat bisa diandalkan."

Iruka hanya diam, bingung mau menjawab apa. Yang baru saja ia katakan hanya kemungkinan, dan ia kira Tsunade memikirkan itu. Nyatanya apa yang asal ia ucapkan malah disetujui Tsunade. Entah kenapa, Iruka jadi merasa kasihan dengan Kakashi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke ruangan Kakashi."

Iruka hanya pasrah mengikuti. Dalam hati sebenarnya khawatir dan merasa bersalah karena perkataan spontannya malah membuat Kakashi berakhir menjadi guru Akademi untuk sementara waktu dalan sesi "Mengembalikan mental baik Hatake Kakashi" Ya ampun, Iruka tidak bisa membayangkan seorang jenius yang telah berulang kali menjalani misi level S harus mengajar anak-anak pre-_genin_ yang polos.

Kakashi sudah sadar di ranjang rumah sakit. Memang, secara fisik, Kakashi sangat kuat dan hanya dengan pengobatan khusus dari Tsunade, ia sudah bisa mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia duduk menghadap jendela sebelum kemudian menoleh ketika Tsunade masuk diikuti Iruka.

"Bagaimaan keadaanmu?"

Kakashi mengangguk "Sudah lebih baik." ia melirik Iruka. "Maafkan aku Iruka-_sensei_."

"A-ah! Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka ringan. Hehe."

"Baiklah, ini kesalahanku karena telah memberimu misi level S secara solo untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dalam waktu satu bulan ini kau akan libur dari misi berat dan ikut dengan Iruka untuk menjadi relawan mengajar di akademi."

"Hah?"

Tsunade mengangguk semangat. "Tenang saja. Iruka akan memandumu, ini juga akan mengembalikan suasana hatimu supaya lebih baik, kau tau? Bergaul dengan anak-anak polos akan membuatmu lebih berwarna."

"Sebenarnya ini libur atau hukuman sih?"

"Baiklah! Mulai besok datanglah ke akademi dan mulai mengajar! Semoga lekas baik Kakashi." Tsunade berlalu keluar.

Iruka tersenyum bersalah, ini semua karena perkataannya. Tapi Kakashi tak mengatakan apapun. Iruka memilih keluar, Kakashi mungkin butuh waktu untuk istirahat dan memulihkan diri.

Semoga besok berjalan lancar.

* * *

Iruka mendengus kesal. Ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari pelajaran di akademi dan Kakashi belum juga datang. Naruto mengatakan jika memang Kakashi suka sekali terlambat, ia kira akan berbeda jika bersama rekan sesama _shinobi_ dan bukan muridnya, nyatanya sama saja.

Lima belas menit kemudian, sosok yang ditunggu datang tanpa rasa bersalah dan langsung masuk lewat jendela.

"Astaga Kakashi-_san_!" Iruka mengelus dadanya. Beberapa anak didiknya memandang takjub dengan kedatangan Kakashi. "Besok datanglah tepat waktu dan jangan lewat jendela."

"Baiklah baiklah."

Iruka menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Kakashi-_san_ mengajar praktek saja, aku tau kau sangat buruk dalam menjabarkan sesuatu." Iruka ingat sekali dia selalu saja harus menulis ulang laporan misi Kakashi yang benar-benar berantakan.

Kakashi mengajar praktek cukup lancar. Apalagi ketika mereka praktek melempar _shuriken_ di lapangan. Kakashi tak bisa menggunakan _shuriken_ kayu, jadi dia memakai _shuriken_ besi miliknya sendiri sebagai contoh. Anak-anak bersorak girang, dan langsung mengerubungi Kakashi untuk meminta diajari.

Iruka di sisi lain menahan tawa. Melihat Kakashi bersama anak kecil adalah pemandangan langka. Ia tidak pernah meloloskan anak pre-_genin_ di bawah asuhannya kecuali tim 7 Naruto. Kesadisannya tersohor. Ia jenius yang sudah menjadi _chunin_ di usia belia. Saat dimana anak-anak seusianya berlatih dengan _shuriken_ kayu, ia telah ikut andil dalam misi-misi berbahaya. Ia kemudian naik tingkat menjadi _anbu_ di usia remaja dan bahkan menjabat sebagai ketua, kemudian memutuskan berhenti dan menjadi _jonin_ elit seperti sekarang. Pengalaman Kakashi jelas bukan hal yang biasa. Iruka bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan Kakashi.

Semua orang di desa tau siapa Hatake Kakashi dan sepak terjangnya di dunia ninja. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa menjadi Kakashi tidaklah mudah. Ayahnya bunuh diri ketika ia masih sangat belia, bisa dibilang ia sendiri tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana masa kecil yang baik. Ia tidak cukup punya etika untuk mengajar anak-anak. Sekarang, ketika anak-anak pre-_genin_ ini berada di sekitarnya, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Polos, suci.

Kakashi tertawa miris di balik maskernya. Anak-anak ini dididik menjadi pembunuh. Semua kepolosan ini akan segera hilang dan berganti dengan hasrat membunuh untuk bertahan hidup.

"Hei, anak-anak sudah! Kalian berlatih sendiri dulu, nanti kalau ada yang sulit baru minta ajari."

Anak-anak itu bubar dan mulai latihan sendiri. Kakashi bernapas lega.

"Maafkan anak-anak Kakashi-_san_. Kau sangat hebat makanya mereka sangat kagum sampai mengerumunimu."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini pengalaman pertama bagiku, makanya aku cukup kaku."

"Baiklah, semoga kau masih betah selama sebulan kedepan." kekehnya.

"Bahumu? Apa sudah sembuh?"

Iruka menyentuh bahunya. Memang belum sembuh sepenuhnya, jelas saja. Tusukan Kakashi bukan sembarangan, tapi sudah tidak terlalu sakit.

"Ah, tenang saja. Sudah tidak terasa sakit kok."

"Maafkan aku Iruka-_sensei_."

"Sudahlah, mari kita lanjutkan mengajar anak-anak."

* * *

Kakashi pulang duluan setelah sesi mengajar di akademi selesai. Iruka masih harus membereskan semuanya. Kakashi menawarkan bantuan, tetapi Iruka menolah secara halus. Membawa Kakashi mengajar di Akademi sudah cukup menyusahkan _jonin_ itu, rasanya Iruka merasa bersalah kalau harus menerima bantuan lagi.

Kakashi tak langsung pulang. Hari ini langit mendung, tetapi sama sekali tak hujan. Ia berjalan-jalan keliling desa sambil membaca buku porno nya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang desa.

Ia hanya mau melompat ke atas pohon untuk membaca buku namun terhenti saat melihat seorang anak kecil duduk menangis dengan tubub bergetar. Di depannya ada seekor anjing liar menyalak ganas. Situasi yang jelas tidak menguntungkan untuk bocah itu.

Kakashi memasukkan bukunya, ia mendekati anjing itu yang langsung beralih menyalak padanya siap untuk menerkam.

"Pergi." katanya singkat. Anak itu mengerti dan segera berlari sembunyi.

Gonggongan anjing itu semakin keras, mendekat ke arah Kakashi dan segera menggigit pergelangan tangannya. Kakashi meringis sakit. Ia tahu anak tadi masih disana, bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan sesekali mengintip untuk melihat keadaan.

Kakashi tak bisa melakukan pembunuhan di depan anak kecil. Iruka sudah memperingatkannya untuk tak memakai senjata dan melakukan hal keji di depan anak kecil. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa, Kakashi membawa anjing itu pergi dengan posisi yang masih menggigit tangannya.

Cukup jauh hingga ke ujung desa. Kakashi duduk dengan tangan berlumuran darah. Anjing itu terluka, ada beberapa lebam di tubuhnya. Pasti ia baru saja disiksa.

"Kau sakit ya?"

Anjing itu menyalak semakin keras, tapi tak juga lari. Kakashi menyandar pada batang pohon.

"Pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Kau mau aku mengobatimu?"

"Aku terbiasa dengan anjing, tapi kau anjing liar. Ah, ku rasa kita sama. Kita sama-sama terluka."

"Aku akan mengobatimu kalau kau mau."

Kakashi merasa aneh berbicara sendiri dengan anjing liar. Memang, ia terbiasa dengan anjing-anjing ninjanya. Tapi, semuanya terlatih.

Dari kejauhan, Iruka berlari-lari membawa kotak P3K setelah anak tadi memberitahukan keadaan Kakashi. Rasa khawatir yang besar, juga ketakutan kalau Kakashi sampai terluka parah.

Iruka baru saja akan memanggil Kakashi namun berhenti saat mendengar Kakashi berbicara dengan anjing liar itu. Iruka belum terlalu akrab dengan Kakashi, mereka bahkan baru dekat akhir-akhir ini karena proses transfer _chakra_.

Kenapa rasanya semua perkataan Kakashi terdengar menyakitkan?

Iruka berjalan perlahan dan duduk di samping Kakashi, meletakkan kotak P3K nya.

"Anjingnya terluka. Kalau begitu-Hup! Aw aw! Aduh diamlah sebentar aku mau mengobati mu. Aw!" Anjing itu menggigit pergelangan tangan Iruka membuat darah menetes-netes.

Kakashi menidurkan anjing itu, membuat Iruka mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sejak tadi?"

Kakashi tertawa di balik maskernya. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya terkejut."

Iruka mengabaikannya dan dengan telaten merawat luka-luka anjing itu.

"Nah! Selesai. Sekarang giliranmu Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi menggeleng. "Bukannya kau yang harus diobati?"

Wajah Iruka merona. Kakashi meraih tangan Iruka dan mengobatinya. Meski agak berantakan, tetapi cukup baik.

"Nah! Sekarang lukamu Kakashi-_san_."

"Ini hanya luka kecil."

Iruka menggeleng. "Meskipun kecil luka tetaplah luka. Nanti infeksi." segera Iruka mengobati Kakashi, membungkus lukanya dengan sangat rapi.

"Kenapa?"

"Ha?"

"Kenapa kau mau mengobati anjing liar itu?"

Iruka menelengkan kepala bingung. "Bukannya Kakashi-_san_ ingin mengobatinya? Lagipula, kasihan 'kan kalau dia tidak diobati, dia pasti akan kesakitan."

Kakashi diam. Entah keberapa kalinya Kakashi dibuat termangu dengan kebaikan Iruka. Dibanding dengannya, mereka jelas sangat betolak belakang.

"Langitnya semakin gelap Kakashi-_san_, ayo pulang." Iruka bangkit berdiri menepuk-nepuk celananya.

Jika Iruka mau mengobati luka anjing liar itu.

Jika Iruka bahkan mau memberikan _chakra_ nya secara cuma-cuma untuknya.

Apakah ia juga mau mengobati luka hatinya?

Kakashi menggeleng, tersenyum hambar.

_Ah, tidak mungkin. _

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

* * *

A/N : Liburan kuliah emang nikmat, KakaIru lanjot teroos hehe.

_See_ _you_ _in_ _the_ _next_ _chapter_. _Bye_~~


	5. Chapter 5

Berapa tahun Kakashi hidup dengan prinsip membunuh atau terbunuh?

Puluhan tahun?

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia merasakan hidup yang normal. Ah, sejak awal kehidupannya memang sudah tidak normal. Dikaruniai kekuatan fisik dan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata mungkin menguntungkan di dunia _shinobi_ yang penuh konflik, namun juga menyakitkan di saat bersamaan.

Sebagai seorang ninja, kebaikan hati nyatanya tak terlalu diperlukan. Malah, keseringan merugikan diri sendiri. Setelah apa yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu, Kakashi menjadi semakin kebingungan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa Iruka baik sekali?

Apakah ia tidak merasa lemah dengan semua kebaikan hati yang ia miliki?

Kakashi membaringkan tubuhnya. Kedua bola matanya menerawang jauh.

Senyum Iruka,

Kalimat-kalimatnya,

Kelakuannya.

Semuanya jelas sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin takdir mempertemukan mereka berdua. Keduanya jelas-jelas berjalan pada sisi yang berlainan. Iruka dengan jalan penuh cahaya benderang, dan ia sendiri berjalan pada kegelapan tak berujung.

Kakashi tahu kedua orang tua Iruka meninggal pada insiden lepas kendalinya _kyuubi_ ketika Naruto lahir, tetapi malah Iruka orang pertama yang menerima kehadiran Naruto. Seperti ayahnya sendiri?

Kakashi tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa Iruka menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada?

Kakashi menghela napas, ia meraba luka gigitan anjing yang telah diperban oleh Iruka. Dengan satu gerakan segel, Pakkun muncul di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Kakashi?"

Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya. "Tidak ada sih."

Pakkun tampak kesal. "Kau memanggilku hanya karena bosan? Kurang kerjaan sekali."

"Yah... Jangan marah begitu, aku hanya butuh lawan bicara."

"Dan kau malah bicara dengan anjing?"

Kakashi tertawa. "Yang penting 'kan bisa bicara."

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau begini."

Kakashi mengusap dagunya. "Sebelum kau mengikat kontrak denganku apa kau pernah bertemu dengan ninja yang baik hati?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Hanya penasaran."

Pakkun tertawa mengejek. "Sebaik apapun seorang ninja, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan kebaikan yang membuatku tersentuh, setidaknya sampai sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Temanmu itu, yang memberikan _chakra_-nya padamu. Dia ninja pertama yang membuatku ingin membelot dari tuanku dan beralih mengikat kontrak dengannya."

"Haaaah! Berani sekali kau mengatakannya."

Pakkun menyeringai. "Setidaknya, dia mencuri atensiku dengan kebaikan hatinya. Sementara kau! Kau menundukkanku dengan paksa."

Kakashi tertawa keras. "Kau jadi membandingkanku dengannya."

Pakkun memutar bola matanya. "Ini hanya pendapatku. Kau yang bertanya sebelumnya."

"Benar juga." Kakashi menghela napas. "Aneh sekali, kenapa takdir bisa membuatku berhubungan dengannya? Dia menjadi guru akademi Naruto, lalu aku menjadi guru _genin_ Naruto, dan sekarang kami malah terikat _chakra_ dan _sharingan_ ku."

"Bukankah menyenangkan? Bergaul dengan orang yang bukan dari golongan _anbu_ atau elit _jonin_ sepertinya? Terlebih, dia seorang guru akademi."

Menyenangkan atau tidak, sebenarnya Kakashi juga tidak tahu.

"Dia terlalu bertolak belakang denganku."

"Lalu kenapa? Tidak masalah bukan?"

Kakashi mengusap surai peraknya. "Tidak, aku hanya... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya, bingung?"

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kau pikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Aku pergi dulu."

_POOF_!

Pakkun hilang ditelan kepulan asap. Kakashi membaringkan dirinya, jelas merasa aneh dengan apa yang ia lakukan sendiri.

Pakkun adalah anjing _Kuchiyose_ yang ia taklukkan. Dia punya banyak anjing _kuchiyose_ dan Pakkun adalah yang paling dekat dengannya. Daripada hewan _kuchiyose_, Pakkun sudah seperti temannya sendiri, pemikirannya bagus, itulah awal mula mengapa Kakashi ingin menjadikannya terikat dengannya.

Tapi, curhat dengan anjing?

Rasa-rasanya agak aneh. Meski ia sendiri sudah cukup aneh, karena belakangan suka berbicara dengan Anjing-anjing liar yang ia temui. Terakhir, dengan anjing terluka yang diobati Iruka.

Ah, Iruka lagi.

Nama itu, entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk sirna dari pikirannya.

* * *

Iruka memusatkan _chakra_-nya. Sinar berwarna hijau pudar itu keluar dan perlahan mulai memberikan efek pada ikan di atas gulungan segel. Sesi latihan medis bersama Shizune adalah yang tersulit. Ninja medis perlu memiliki tampungan banyak _chakra_ dan Iruka belum pernah menggunakan _chakra_ sebanyak ini hanya untuk latihan. Satu-satunya saat dimana ia menggunakan banyak _chakra_ hanyalah saat ia bersama Kakashi, menenangkan _sharingan_-nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Tenang saja, Shizune-_san_."

Shizune mengulas senyum tipis, senang saat mengetahui muridnya bersemangat belajar.

"Ngomong-ngomong Iruka-_san_, sudah berapa kali Hatake Kakashi memintamu mendonorkan _chakra_?"

Iruka tampak berpikir, meski begitu aliran _chakra_-nya tetap stabil, Shizune kembali tersenyum bangga mengetahui itu. Pengendalian diri Iruka sangat baik, tidak salah ia menjadi pendonor _chakra_ bagi Kakashi.

"Mungkin dua atau tiga kali? Aku agak lupa. Soalnya kemarin Kakashi-_san_ sempat menjalani misi solo _rank_ S selama seminggu, lalu ikut aku mengajar di akademi, baru dua hari ini. Jadi, aku agak lupa hehe."

"Apa sudah ada perkembangan?"

"Terakhir kali, aku ingat aku tidak lagi pingsan saat Kakashi-_san_ menghisap _chakra_ ku."

Shizune mengangguk-angguk paham. Wanita ajudan _Hokage_ itu terus bertanya-tanya perihal Iruka dan Kakashi sekalian mengawasi apakah konsentrasi Iruka tetap terkontrol atau tidak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Cukup!" Shizune menepuk bahu Iruka. "Sepertinya sudah cukup latihan untuk hari ini."

Iruka menghela napas dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau lelah?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Tapi tidak masalah, kok."

Shizune membereskan peralatannya, ia juga memasukkan gulungan-gulungan yang menjadi media latihan mereka, sementara Iruka beristirahat sembari memejamkan mata.

"_Yo_! Iruka-_sensei_."

Mata Iruka spontan membelalak. "HUAAAA!" dan teriakan kaget serta tubuhnya yang oleng kemudian jatuh.

"_Hup_! Hati-hati." Kakashi menahan beban tubuh Iruka sebelum tubuh rekan _shinobi_-nya itu menyentuh lantai.

Shizune tak kalah kaget. Ia sudah sering kali melihat Kakashi menyelinap lewat jendela saat di kantor _Hokage_, namun tak pernah terbiasa sama sekali.

"Kau mengejutkanku." Shizune mengusap dadanya.

Kakashi membantu Iruka duduk. "Ahahah, _gomen_, gomen." dan ia hanya menggaruk surai peraknya.

"Menjenguk Iruka-_san_?"

Kakashi duduk di samping Iruka. "Penasaran dengan latihan kalian."

Shizune terkekeh. "Terlambat, harusnya kau datang lebih awal dan melihat betapa bekerja kerasnya Iruka-_san_."

Wajah Iruka bersemu. Kakashi terkekeh di balik maskernya.

"Heee... Sayang sekali, tadi aku membantu nenek-nenek menyeb-"

"Ya! Ya! Sudah tahu, kau selalu memakai alasan yang sama." Shizune memutar bola matanya.

"Apa kalian akan langsung pulang?"

Shizune menggeleng. "Aku dan Iruka-_san_ perlu membicarakan tentang latihan kami sebentar."

"Begitu, baiklah. Aku akan ikut."

Shizune duduk di hadapan Kakashi dan Iruka. Ia membawa buku catatan kecil juga gulungan yang berisi menu latihan instan untuk Iruka.

"Jadi, apakah kalian berdua sudah pernah latihan?"

Keduanya menggeleng. "Saat pertama kali kami mau latihan, ada ninja asing yang menculik Kakashi-_san_."

Shizune menepuk dahinya. "Benar juga! Aku sampai lupa. Yah, setidaknya kalian sudah beberapa kali berbagi _chakra_."

"Kakashi-_san_, apa _sharingan_-mu akhir-akhir ini baik-baik saja?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Sejak Iruka menjadi pendonor _chakra_ padaku, _sharingan_ ku cukup terkontrol. Juga, sekali melakukan donor _chakra_, biasanya bertahan cukup lama. Hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja _sharingan_ ku butuh lebih."

Shizune mengangguk. Kemudian mencatat informasi itu pada buku catatannya.

"Lalu, kau pasti membuka masker mu saat menghisap _chakra_ Iruka-_san_ bukan?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Dan berarti Iruka-_san_ sudah tahu wajahmu?"

Kakashi mengangguk lagi. "Tentu saja, karena Iruka akan menjadi orang khusus dalam hidupku, dia perlu melihat wajahku."

Iruka menunduk semakin dalam, entah mengapa kalimat Kakashi membuat wajahnya semakin panas. Sial, dia malu sekali.

Shizue tertawa. "Benar juga. Iruka-_san_ sudah menjadi orang spesial dalam kehidupanmu."

"A-ah, apakah diskusi menu latihannya sudah selesai? Aku lelah dan lapar Sekali, Shizune-_san_." Iruka sudah tidak betah dengan pembicaraan ini, daripada mencari informasi, Shizune malah lebih seperti menggodanya.

Shizune mengangguk. "Jadwal dan menu latihannya sudah ku tulis pada gulungan itu. Kau bisa membawa untuk mempelajarinya sebelum latihan denganku."

Iruka mengangguk paham. "Terima kasih, Shizune-_san_."

Kakashi dan Iruka keluar. Seperti yang dia kira, Kakashi langsung saja membawa Iruka menuju ramen Ichiraku.

"Iruka-_san_, apakah latihan medis bersama Shizune sangat melelahkan?"

Iruka menggaruk pipinya. "Yah, karena butuh banyak _chakra_, dan aku harus tetap konsentrasi sementara Shizune-_san_ berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku."

"Begitu ya, aku tidak sabar latihan bersamamu."

"La-latihan?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya! Latihan, adu jutsu, adu ketahanan tubuh, adu-"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu Kakashi-_san_."

"Oh ya, seperti kata Shizune, kau salah satu orang khususku sekarang. Mau lihat wajahku?"

"E-eh?"

"Sewaktu kau mendonorkan _chakra_, aku yakin kau tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya. Kau tahu! Bahkan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura pernah melakukan berbagai cara untuk tahu rupa asliku. Setelah gagal, mereka mencoba kembali dan bekerja sama dengan Tim Kurenai juga tim Asuma. Benar-benar kacau."

"Apakah kekacauan beberapa tahun lalu karena ingin melihat wajahmu?"

Kakashi mengangguk bangga. "Dan mereka menamainya misi _rank_ S. Astaga, anak-anak yang menyenangkan."

Wajah Kakashi tampak bahagia, jelas saja itu pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan murid _genin_ dan entah mengapa kehidupannya cukup berwarna. Setelah Sasuke pergi, Kakashi merasa cukup gagal menjadi seorang guru. Lalu, Sakura ikut bersama Tsunade dan Naruto latihan bersama Jiraiya. Ia kembali sendirian.

"Kakashi-_san_?" Iruka menepuk bahu Kakashi ketika melihat _jonin_ bermasker itu meneteskan air mata. "K-kau menangis?"

Bahkan, Kakashi sendiri tampak terkejut. "Haha maafkan aku Iruka-_sensei_, aku membuatmu tak nyaman."

Iruka menggeleng, ia berdiri di hadapan Kakashi dan memeluknya. Kakashi yang terkejut tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Jelas ini pertama kalinya orang asing memeluknya.

Ah, kenapa pelukan ini terasa nyaman?

**TO** **BE** **CONTINUE**

A/N : Happy New Year everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

See you~


	6. Chapter 6

Iruka tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan ini. Memeluk seorang Hatake Kakashi tak pernah terpikirkan dalam kepalanya. Hah, bahkan menjadi partnernya saja tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Iruka. Semua ini terjadi begitu saja, sebuah takdir yang tidak pernah Iruka bayangkan sebelumnya.

Bahkan ketika Kakashi menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Iruka, ia masih tak mampu percaya bahwa yang berada di hadapannya adalah Hatake Kakashi, si ninja jenius yang tersohor seantero dunia _shinobi_. Jelas saja, sebagai ninja biasa, Iruka tidak sebanding dengannya. Terlebih lagi, sekarang sang ninja jenius itu sedang menangis di bahunya, karena mengenang murid-murid _genin_-nya. Benar-benar sisi lain dari seorang Hatake Kakashi.

Yang ia lakukan tadi hanya karena reflek, di keadaan normal, Iruka tidak mungkin terpikirkan untuk memeluk _jonin_ jenius itu. Sekarang, saat tubuh keduanya telah saling menempel, Iruka malah jadi bingung sendiri. Ia terbiasa menangani anak-anak menangis, tapi ia tidak pernah menghibur orang dewasa, apalagi orang itu adalah seorang ninja jenius yang sangat tertutup dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Iruka hanya mengusap-usap punggung Kakashi, memberikan kata-kata semangat yang mirip seperti yang ia katakan kepada murid-muridnya di Akademi.

"Tenanglah Kakashi-_san_, tidak perlu bersedih aku akan menemanimu." Iruka berujar lembut, meski begitu ia merasa bodoh sendiri dengan kalimatnya.

Iruka merasakan tubuh besar Kakashi bergetar, hal yang tidak pernah Iruka bayangkan sebelumnya. Kesedihan macam apa yang membuat seorang Hatake Kakashi hingga menangis seperti ini.

"Em, Kakashi-_san_ kau lapar bukan? Ayo makan biar aku yang traktir." Kakashi melepaskan diri, mengusap sisa air matanya dan tersenyum-yang hanya nampak dari sebelah matanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mentraktirmu Iruka-_sensei_, kau kan sudah lelah berlatih."

"Ahaha tidak tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula, latihan baik untuk perkembanganku juga."

Kakashi menarik sudut bibirnya. "Haaa? Kenapa kau jadi nampak seperti Naruto, _sensei_?"

Wajah Iruka memerah. "Eh? Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya er... "

Kakashi mengusap rambut Iruka. "Bercanda kok. Semangatmu bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, Iruka-_sensei_, bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?"

"Minta sesuatu?"

Kakashi mengangguk semangat.

"Yaah... Jika aku bisa melakukannya."

Kakashi tersenyum lebar di balik maskernya. "Bisakah kau lepaskan ikatan rambutmu?"

"Heeee? Kenapa?"

Kakashi menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Yaah, sebentar saja Iruka-_sensei_, aku hanya er... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Menyukai rambutmu?"

Iruka menggigit bibirnya, Kakashi selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"_Ano_, kalau kau keberatan tidak perlu dipaksakan, _sensei_."

Iruka mendongak, memandang wajah bermasker Kakashi. "Baiklah."

"Eh?"

Iruka menarik ikat rambutnya pelan-pelan. Entah kenapa, hanya membuka ikatan rambut saja seperti sedang ditelanjangi. Iruka tidak terbiasa menunjukkan rambut terurainya kepada orang lain. Memang, beberapa kali ia lupa mengikat rambutnya ketika memberikan _chakra_ kepada Kakashi, tapi semua itu karena keadaan darurat, masalahnya, sekarang keadaannya berbeda.

Sementara Kakashi meneguk ludahnya. Ia sudah cukup lama penasaran dengan rambut si guru akademi ini. Sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Umino Iruka di bawah pohon beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kakashi ingin sekali menyentuh rambutnya, namun hubungan mereka tidaklah sedekat itu, jadi Kakashi tidak berani melakukannya. Baru akhir-akhir ini saja ia berani menyentuh rambut Iruka, itu juga dengan kelakuan sok polos padahal girang luar biasa.

Iruka menatap tanah yang dipijaknya, sama sekali tak berani menatap mata Kakashi. Ikatan di rambutnya sudah lepas. Rambut Iruka tak begitu panjang, hanya sebatas bahu saja dengan sedikit anak rambut di bagian depan. Kakashi jelas melihat bahwa wajah Iruka yang merona dengan kulit tan nya menjadi kombinasi yang unik dan menarik.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kakashi menyentuh sebagian rambut di sisi kanan kepala Iruka.

"Waah... Bagus sekali rambutmu Iruka-_sensei_."

"Benarkah?"

Kakashi mengangguk semangat. "Benar, apalagi sangat lembut. Benar-benar indah."

"E-eh, _arigatou_."

Kakashi mengusap-usap dagunya. "Kenapa kau selalu mengikatnya Iruka-_sensei_? Maksudku, kau memang sengaja memanjangkannya bukan, tetapi kau mengikatnya."

"Mendiang ibu ku juga menyukai rambut panjangku, tapi beliau selalu menyuruhku mengikatnya kalau keluar. I-itu karena..." Iruka menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya merah padam. "Aku tampak seperti wanita."

Kakashi melongo.

"Aaaaah! Itu itu dulu saat aku masih kecil! Sekarang ku rasa sudah berbeda bukan? Hahahahaahaha."

Kakashi masih diam, ia mendekatkan wajahnya memandangi wajah Iruka.

"_Ano_, Kakashi-_san_ ada apa?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Benar! Ibumu memang benar! Kau tampak cantik dengan rambutmu yang tergerai itu."

"Hah?"

"Tapi tidak sampai seperti wanita kok, tenang saja. Wajahmu cantik seperti pria, hm... Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Pokoknya Iruka-_sensei_ manis sekali dengan rambut itu."

Iruka menunduk semakin dalam. Helai-helai rambutnya nyaris menutupi wajah. Lagi-lagi, kalimat Kakashi selalu saja menimbulkan salah paham padanya. Iruka benar-benar merasa harus lebih cermat mengartikan maksud rekannya itu.

"Iruka-_sensei_, ku rasa aku tidak bisa makan malam denganmu, maaf ya. Aku lupa aku belum menyusun daftar Tim 7 yang baru, bisa-bisa aku dipukul _Godaime_-_sama_."

Iruka mengangguk paham. "Ah ya, tidak apa-apa Kakashi-_san_."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Iruka-_sensei_!"

Iruka mengangguk. Sepeninggal Kakashi, Iruka kembali merutuki dirinya. Beberapa kali ia menepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Ayolah Iruka! Jangan berpikir macam-macam. 'Itu' tidak mungkin."

Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu.

* * *

Semalam Kakashi bilang mereka akan bertemu lagi, ini sudah dua hari sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Apa Kakashi-_san_ ada misi?"

Lagi-lagi, latihan mereka batal dan digantikan latihan medisnya dengan Shizune.

Sepanjang latihan, Iruka tak seperti biasanya. Shizune juga menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan Iruka. Konsentrasinya selalu buyar. Shizune cukup tahu Iruka dan sifatnya karena keseringannya berhubungan dengan _Hokage_. Tak biasanya.

"Iruka-_san_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Iruka tetap diam dan terus mengalirkan _chakra_ hijau pudar dari tangannya.

"Iruka-_san_?"

"Ah? Eh? Ada apa Shizune-_san_?"

Shizune menggeleng. "Cukup, hentikan itu sekarang. Kau tidak fokus Iruka-_san_."

Iruka menghela napas. "Maafkan aku Shizune-_san_."

"Duduklah, ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja kok. Tenang saja."

Kedua kelopak mata Shizune menyipit curiga. "Merindukan Kakashi-_san_?"

Sontak saja Iruka langsung membelalak. "AP-HAH? Itu tidak mungkin 'kan." dan ia hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

Shizune menyeringai. _Kau_ _mudah_ _sekali_ _dibaca_.

"Kakashi-_san_ ada misi mendadak. Tenang saja, hanya misi _rank_ A dan ku rasa Kakashi-_san_ tidak akan semudah itu terluka dengan misi _rank_ A."

"_Ano_, sebenarnya bukan soal kemana Kakashi-_san_ pergi. Aku hanya penasaran dengan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Iruka menghela napas. "Mengenai transfer _chakra_ kami. Saat pertama kali melakukannya, Kakashi-_san_ bahkan butuh sampai dua kali dalam sehari. Namun, setelah dari rumah sakit itu sampai hari ini, _sharingan_ Kakashi-_san_ baik-baik saja."

Shizune menyeringai. "Jadi kau berharap Kakashi-_san_ akan menghisap lehermu?"

Wajah Iruka spontan merah padam. "Bu-bukan begitu. Aku senang _sharingan_ Kakashi-_san_ baik-baik saja. Aku hanya bingung dengan penyakit _sharingan_-nya dan apa yang memicunya meminta _chakra_."

"Tsunade-_sama_ yang tahu soal itu. Beliau bahkan tidak menceritakannya padaku, jadi maaf aku tak bisa menjawab. Mungkin, suatu hari Tsunade-_sama_ akan menceritakannya padamu. Saat ini, beliau juga sedang mencari cara untuk menekan gangguan _sharingan_-nya sehingga tak perlu memakai _chakra_ mu."

Iruka diam saja, ada banyak hal yang menganggu pikirannya. Takdirnya kali ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan dan nyaris tak mungkin terjadi. Tiba-tiba dekat dengan seorang Hatake Kakashi, berlatih ilmu medis, mempelajari _sharingan_. Ini jelas bukan kapasitas seorang _chunin_ rendahan sepertinya, dan sekarang pikirannya penuh tanda tanya.

**TO** **BE** **CONTINUE**

A/N : See you in the next chapter. Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

Tepat hari kelima setelah Kakashi pergi menjalankan misi secara tiba-tiba, Iruka mendapatkan panggilan ke rumah sakit langsung dari _Godaime_-_sama_. Info singkat mengatakan bahwa _sharingan_ Kakashi kembali bermasalah dan membutuhkan _chakra_ segera. _Sharingan_ Kakashi lebih dulu mengamuk sebelum dirinya sampai ke Konoha, dan itulah yang menyebabkan keadaan semakin kacau karena Kakashi sudah lebih dulu lepas kendali.

Segel kutukan yang menyebar pada tubuh Kakashi membuatnya berubah ganas. Bahkan ketika Iruka sampai di rumah sakit, ruangan Kakashi sudah porak-poranda. Beberapa perawat pingsan, dan Kakashi nyaris menyerang dan melukai Iruka. Untungnya, beberapa _Tokubetsu_ _Jonin_ seperti Genma dan Aoba sudah lebih dulu berjaga sembari menunggu Iruka datang. Mereka juga membantu memegangi Kakashi agar Iruka tidak terluka selama pemberian _chakra_. Bagaimanapun, Kakashi sedang tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sangat berbahaya bagi Iruka untuk mendekati Kakashi sendirian.

Setelah pemberian _chakra_-nya beres, Kakashi langsung pingsan. Ini pertama kalinya Kakashi pingsan setelah menerima _chakra_, yang seharusnya Kakashi langsung sadar dan kembali sehat.

"He? Kakashi-_san_?" Iruka membenarkan pakaiannya. Aoba dan Genma yang juga berada di sana sama terkejutnya ketika melihat Kakashi langsung pingsan setelah menghisap _chakra_ Iruka.

"Genma-_san_, Aoba-_san_, kenapa Kakashi-_san_ pingsan?"

Keduanya menggeleng kompak. Mereka tidak begitu tahu tentang apa yang di derita Kakashi. Sebagai seorang _jonin_ khusus, mereka hanya diberi perintah untuk menjaga Iruka selama transfer _chakra_ dan tidak boleh bertanya informasi apapun.

"Biar ku panggilkan Tsunade-_sama_, atau Shizune-_san_."

Iruka mengangguk. Kedua _tokubetsu_ _jonin_ itu berlari keluar setelah membantu Iruka membaringkan Kakashi ke ranjang rumah sakit.

Iruka melepas _hitai_-_ate_ Kakashi, mengusap dahinya pelan. Peluh menetes-netes dari pelipisnya. Wajah Kakashi tampak lelah dan ada beberapa luka gores di wajahnya. Bahkan masker Kakashi juga tampak kusut.

Iruka menghela napas. "Kakashi-_san_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Setiap kali Kakashi pergi menjalankan misi setelah _sharingan_-nya bermasalah, ia selalu pulang dalam keadaan buruk, dan entah kenapa semakin dan semakin buruk saja hingga hari ini. Iruka memegangi telapak tangan Kakashi, ia menggigit bibirnya.

"_Cih_, andai aku bisa membantu Kakashi-_san_."

Tsunade masuk ke dalam rumah sakit setelahnya. Iruka agak menjauh ketika wanita itu mulai mengalirkan _chakra_ hijau pudar ke tubuh Kakashi.

Tsunade tersenyum lega, mengusap peluhnya. "Kakashi baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"_Ano_, Tsunade-_sama_, memangnya misi apa yang dilakukan Kakashi-_san_?"

Tsunade melirik Iruka. "Hanya misi _rank_-A menangkap seorang penyusup yang kabur dan menyamar menjadi penyanyi jalanan."

"He? Menangkap penyusup merupakan misi _Rank_-A? Bukankah biasanya paling tinggi hanya sampai B?"

Tsunade bersidekap. "Memang benar. Tapi, penyusup yang ini berbeda. Dia mampu memanipulasi pikiran lawan ketika kami berusaha membaca informasi yang dicurinya. Dia juga bisa menyimpan informasi melewati matanya. _Ninjutsu_ khusus meski dia tak memiliki _kekkai_ _genkai_ _sharingan_ seperti Uchiha."

"Jadi, orangnya sudah tertangkap?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Dia sedang bersama Ibiki, menjalani proses interogasi."

"Syukurlah."

"Aku akan meninggalkan Kakashi bersamamu, pekerjaanku masih banyak. Sampai nanti."

Iruka membungkuk. "_Arigatou_, Tsunade-_sama_."

Iruka kembali melirik Kakashi. "Penyusup yang mampu mengecoh lawan dan menyamar menjadi penyanyi jalanan? Orang seperti apa ya dia?"

"Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka kasar. Sakura dan Naruto menyerbu masuk dengan bersamaan.

"Sssttt... Kalian ini, ribut sekali."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Hehehehe... Maaf Maaf, kami mendengar kabar kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ terluka."

Sakura mengangguk. "Makanya kami buru-buru kemari."

Iruka tersenyum. "Tsunade-_sama_ sudah mengobatinya, sekarang Kakashi-_san_ sedang beristirahat."

Keduanya kompak menghela napas. Sakura jatuh terduduk, sementara Naruto mengusap dadanya.

"_Ano_, _sensei_! Memangnya kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ sakit kenapa Iruka-_sensei_ yang dipanggil?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Iruka melirik ke arah lain, ia juga memaksakan senyumnya. "Ahahaha, ke-kebetulan saja tadi aku disini, dan lagi aku dan Kakashi-_sensei_ juga berteman kok."

Naruto cemberut. "Masa sih, Kakashi-_sensei_ yang wajahnya misterius, telatnya tidak kira-kira, dan tawanya mesum ini berteman sama Iruka-_sensei_?"

Sakura menonjok kepala Naruto. "Jaga mulutmu oi!"

"Tapi menang benar 'kan! Kalau _Ero_ _Sanin_ dan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang berteman aku tidak kaget, masa sih Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Iruka-_sensei_? Aaaaah!" Naruto berteriak heboh. "Jangan-jangan Kakashi-_sensei_ menularkan sifat buruknya pada Iruka-_sensei_?"

"Ssstt... Naruto jangan berisik! Maafkan kami Iruka-_sensei_, kami permisi dulu." Sakura menarik paksa Naruto sebelum kawan se-timnya kembali membuat gaduh di rumah sakit.

Sepeninggal Naruto dan Sakura, Iruka mengehala napas lega. Masalah _sharingan_ Kakashi adalah rahasia, dan tidak boleh sampai diketahui oleh kedua muridnya.

* * *

Iruka ketiduran ketika menunggui Kakashi hingga esok harinya. Seperti biasa, _jonin_ elit tersebut selalu cepat sembuh. Ia bahkan sudah sadar lebih dulu sebelum Iruka bangun. Ketika kegaduhan di rumah sakit semakin heboh, Kakashi membangunkan Iruka yang seketika itu langsung terkejut dan meminta maaf karena ketiduran.

"Kakashi."

Pintu rumah sakit Kakashi di buka paksa. Iruka sontak berdiri ketika melihat jajaran _jonin_ elit dari bagian interogasi memasuki kamar rawat Kakashi.

"Aaah... Ibiki, ada apa?"

Ibiki melirik Iruka sebentar, merasa akan menganggu Iruka menunduk hormat dan segera keluar.

"Apa kau mengenal sandera yang menyamar menjadi penyanyi jalanan itu?"

Kening Kakashi mengerut. "Tentu saja tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Ibiki mengusap dagunya. "Kami melakukan interogasi secara psikis dan fisik, tapi tak mendapatkan hasil, dia cukup kuat menahan rasa sakit. Lalu Inoichi mencoba masuk ke dalam pikirannya dan melihat gambaran masa kecilmu di bawah pohon bersama wanita itu."

"Hm... Aku tak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya. Kalaupun aku mengenalnya, seharusnya aku bisa dengan mudah tau tujuannya."

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin ada gambaran masa kecilmu di ingatannya?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

"_Ck_, mungkin ini agak merepotkan. Setelah ini, kau akan ku tugaskan untuk menemaninya mengelilingi desa, ku rasa hanya dengan cara inilah kita bisa mendapatkan informasi apa saja yang telah dicurinya. Sekaligus mencari tahu kenapa ada kau di ingatannya."

Kakashi menghela napas. "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi. Kabarkan info apapun yang kau dapatkan."

Iruka kembali masuk setelah para ninja elit itu keluar.

"_Ano_, memangnya ada masalah apa sampai Ibiki-_san_ kemari?"

"Bukan masalah besar kok, hanya masalah dengan sandera yang ku tangkap kemarin."

Iruka diam sejenak. "A-ah, begitu ya. Kakashi-_san_ sudah lebih baik, kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu."

Kakashi menahan pergelangan tangan Iruka. "_Arigatou_, Iruka-_sensei_."

Iruka mengangguk, buru-buru segera keluar dan pulang.

* * *

Iruka pikir, ia ingin memberikan makanan untuk Kakashi. Sebelumnya, perawat juga mengatakan kalau Kakashi akan keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini juga. Kakashi pernah bilang kalau masakan Iruka enak, dan Iruka ingin membuatkan makanan lagi untuknya. Sekalian sebagai ucapan selamat karena sudah sembuh.

Sepulang Iruka dari rumah sakit, ia langsung menuju pasar untuk berbelanja. Ia tidak akan membuat makanan yang macam-macam karena memang hanya akan membuatkan semacam bekal saja. Iruka sekali saja ke rumah Kakashi waktu itu, dan kosongnya tempat penyimpanan makanan membuatnya yakin kalau Kakashi tidak makan dengan baik.

Membuat bekal seperti ini bukan perkara yang sulit buatnya.

Setelah berbelanja, Iruka tak langsung memasak. Ia membersihkan tubuhnya dahulu kemudian bersih-bersih rumah baru setelahnya memasak. Sebelum mengantarkan makanan, ia sempatkan sarapan terlebih dahulu. Semua kegiatannya membuatnya tanpa sadar sudah sekitar pukul 9 pagi.

"Semoga Kakashi-_san_ suka." gumamnya.

Sejujurnya, seumur hidup Iruka tak pernah repot-repot membuatkan bekal untuk temannya. Ya, memang sejak dulu tidak ada yang benar-benar berteman sangat dekat dengannya.

Iruka memegangi dadanya. "Kok aku jadi gugup. Ah, tidak tidak! Aku hanya mengantarkan makanan kemudian pulang." katanya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Iruka kembali meneguk ludahnya ketika telah sampai di depan rumah Kakashi. Ia melirik kanan-kiri, kawasan rumah orang-orang berpangkat tinggi memang beda. Malam itu Iruka tidak sadar dengan lingkungan rumah Kakashi.

Berkali-kali Iruka mengetuk pintu namun tak ada jawaban.

"Apa Kakashi-_san_ masih di rumah sakit? Masa sih?"

Iruka mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, aku kesana saja untuk memberikan ini."

Iruka berjalan melewati area permukiman warga sipil. Ada sebuah pelataran luas dengan pohon rindang yang menghubungkan dengan jalanan utama. Kalau berdiri di sana, kita bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh desa.

Iruka bersorak girang ketika melihat surai perak dari kejauhan.

"Oh! Itu Kakashi-_san_!" katanya girang.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, namun kemudian berhenti. "Wanita itu... Siapa ya? Cantik sekali." Iruka sempat mendengar Kakashi memanggil wanita itu dengan nama Hanare.

Iruka menggeleng. Agak ragu menghampiri mereka karena sepertinya keduanya sedang berbicara seru. Tapi kalau tidak kesana, makanannya percuma.

"Aku 'kan hanya memberikan makanan, ku rasa tak akan mengganggu mereka."

Iruka baru saja memantapkan dirinya. Tujuannya hanya memberikan makanan. Ketika ia baru akan memanggil, semuanya terjadi.

"Kaka-Hah?"

Seorang anak kecil berlarian dan tak sengaja menyenggol tubuh Kakashi. Sejak tadi pria itu hanya bersadar santai pada pembatas jalan. Senggolan itu tak begitu kuat, namun cukup untuk membuat tubuh Kakashi oleng dan jatuh...

Lalu Menubruk wanita cantik yang bersamanya dan membuat mereka berciuman tanpa sengaja, meski masih di balik masker Kakashi.

Iruka membeku di tempat. "He? A-apa yang baru saja ku lihat?" Iruka heboh sendiri, buru-buru berbalik dan berlari pergi.

Disinilah ia sekarang, duduk di kursi batu bawah pohon tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kakashi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bekal yang ia buat masih tergeletak di sampingnya.

Ia menepuk wajahnya. "Aduh! Kenapa aku lari sih? T-tapi Kakashi-_san_ berciuman, wanita itu juga cantik sekali."

Iruka kembali menghela napas, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam kurun waktu sejak ia keluar dari rumahnya sampai sekarang.

"Rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku menganggu mereka." Iruka merenganggkan diri. "Sudahlah, mungkin lain kali."

Pada kenyataannya, Iruka kembali ke rumah Kakashi, menggantungkan kotak bekal yang tertutup kain di tuas pintu, dan buru-buru pulang.

"Semoga masih sempat dimakan." gumam Iruka lirih. Ia berjalan gontai. _Tidur_ _mungkin_ _lebih_ _nikmat_. Katanya dalam hati.

* * *

**TO** **BE** **CONTINUE**

A/N: Hayooo ada yang tahu Hanare?


	8. Chapter 8

Tidak ada yang menarik dari menemani seorang tahanan berjalan-jalan. Kakashi tidak mengerti kenapa juga Ibiki menyuruhnya untuk berjalan-jalan dengan seorang tahanan. Meski sebelumnya si interrogator itu mengatakan bahwa Hanare memiliki ingatan tentang masa kecilnya, tetap saja Kakashi sama sekali tak ingat apapun.

Seandainya ia tidak harus melakukan kewajiban ini demi desa, Kakashi akan dengan senang hati melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Iruka. Alasan minta makan, misalnya. Toh, Iruka akan dengan senang hati memasakkan makanan untuknya.

Sampai pada ketika seorang anak kecil menyenggol tubuhnya hingga tak sengaja mencium Hanare, rasanya benar-benar melelahkan. Meski ia hanya mencium Hanare dari balik maskernya, Kakashi merasa tidak enak entah karena apa. Tapi karena ciuman tak sengaja itu pula _sharingan_-nya tak sengaja terbuka dan melihat semuanya. Hanare memiliki kemampuan untuk menyimpan memori penting dalam salah satu matanya.

"Aku tak menyangka harus membunuhmu." Kakashi menarik _kunai_ dari kantungnya.

Hanare tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku sudah menghapus semua ingatan tentang desa ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Kakashi, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Ha?"

Hanare terjun dari tebing sebelum Kakashi sempat mengejar. Selama pertukaran sandera, ia sebenarnya sudah ingin langsung membunuh Hanare. Memori yang ia simpan pada salah satu matanya membahayakan bagi desa apabila sampai ke tangan musuh.

Tapi, entah kenapa Kakashi tak melakukannya.

Kakashi kembali menutup _sharingan_ miliknya. Ia melangkah gontai menuju pemakaman Konoha. Di saat seperti ini, menemui teman-teman lamanya adalah jalan terbaik.

Kakashi memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Ia memenangi batu besar yang merupakan pusara bagi _shinobi_-_shinobi_ yang mati karena misi. Kebiasaannya sejak lama.

"Obito... Hasrat membunuhku tak pernah sirna. Bahkan ketika aku bukan lagi seorang _anbu_. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku bahkan pernah melukai rekan sesama Konoha."

Kakashi memejamkan matanya. Semilir angin menerpa wajah, seolah memberikan tanda bahwa Obito mendengar semua keluh kesahnya.

"Sekarang _sharingan_ yang kau berikan memberikan dampak buruk untuk tubuhku. Ini mungkin karma karena dulu aku selalu menolak uluran tanganmu. Seandainya aku lebih cepat menerima pertemanan darimu..."

Kakashi kembali menghela napas. Langit sudah semakin jingga, sebentar lagi petang datang.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, nanti kita bicara lagi." Kakashi mengusap batu besar itu kemudian melangkah pulang.

Di perjalanan pulang, Kakashi bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Beberapa kawan-kawan seangkatannya berkumpul di kedai _dango_. Asuma, Kurenai, dan Guy.

"Oi Kakashi kemarilah! Ayo kita makan _dango_ sama-sama."

Kakashi melirik sekilas, namun enggan bergabung, ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Saat ini ia hanya ingin segera pulang, membaringkan tubuhnya dan segera tidur.

Kakashi sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika sampai di kediamannya. Bungkusan kain tergantung pada tuas pintu. Segera ia membawanya ke dalam.

"Dari siapa ya?" gumamnya sembari membuka bungkusan kotak bekal itu.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan rasa masakan yang baru saja ia bawa masuk. "Iruka." gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya sejak rencana latihan berhari-hari yang lalu selalu batal. Akhirnya, Iruka berkesempatan juga berlatih kemampuan fisiknya dengan Kakashi.

Sebelumnya, Iruka sudah mendengar dari Naruto dan Sakura bahwa Kakashi adalah manusia yang telatnya tidak kira-kira. Memang sebelum latihan ini, Iruka sempat menemui Shizune dulu untuk mengembalikan gulungan _medic_-_nin_ dan mengganti dengan gulungan lainnya, dan Shizune mengatakan bahwa Kakashi telah menunggunya di lapangan latihan ketiga.

Iruka berlari terburu-buru. Ia menumpukan lengannya pada lutut dan mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kakashi-_san_, maafkan aku karena terlambat."

Kakashi melirik Iruka. Sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri disana dengan buku _icha_ _icha_ favorit miliknya.

"Santai saja, aku juga baru kemari kok."

Iruka menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. "_Arigatou_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, gulungan apa yang kau bawa?"

"Oh? Ini materi _medic_-_nin_ dari Shizune-_san_ untuk ku pelajari di rumah."

"Heee? Selain belajar disana, kau juga diharuskan mempelajari teorinya di rumah ya?"

Iruka mengusap pipinya. "Kadang-kadang aku juga praktik di rumah sih, agar saat berlatih dengan Shizune-_san_ aku sudah cukup menguasai meski hanya beberapa persen."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Kau rajin sekali ya, Iruka-_sensei_. Oh ya, terimakasih makanannya."

Iruka mendongak. "Eh?"

"Aku tahu itu masakanmu saat memakannya. Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya langsung padaku?"

Kedua bola mata Iruka bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Ku dengar Kakashi-_san_ mendapat misi dari Ibiki-_san_, makanya er... Aku er... Aku hanya menaruhnya di pintu."

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Eh?"

"Saat Ibiki masuk ke ruang rawat, bukankah kau keluar?"

_Mati_. Iruka membeku. Sial, dia telah salah bicara. Pasti memalukan sekali ketahuan mencari Kakashi dan memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Iruka-_sensei_?"

Iruka meremat celananya. "_Ano_, kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihat Kakashi-_san_ sedang sibuk, makanya aku tidak jadi menemuimu. Ya begitu." Iruka memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

"Aku sibuk? Apa yang ku lakukan? Kenapa kau kebingungan Iruka-_sensei_? Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Y-yah... Bukankah lebih baik kita mulai saja latihannya, _ne_ Kakashi-_san_? Aku sangat tidak sabar berlatih denganmu!"

Kakashi menggaruk surai peraknya. "Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Ya sudahlah."

"M-maaf."

Kakashi mengibaskan telapak tangannya. "Tak perlu dipikirkan, ku rasa memang bukan ranahku untuk ikut campur dalam kehidupanmu."

Iruka menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mungkin."

Kakashi merogoh sakunya. Ada dua lonceng kecil yang ia bawa. "Aku akan melatihmu sama seperti aku melatih tim 7. Tapi tentu saja, aku tak akan menahan diri jika denganmu, karena kau lebih berpengalaman daripada mereka."

"Aku harus mengambil lonceng itu darimu?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Naruto pasti sudah menceritakan tes ini padamu."

"Ya. Naruto menceritakan semuanya."

"Bagus, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya padamu."

Iruka mengerutkan kening. Menyadari bahwa sikap Kakashi sedikit berubah dari sebelumnya. Namun ia tak terlalu ambil pusing. Pikirnya, mungkin Kakashi menjadi lebih dingin dan serius ketika latihan.

Keduanya memulai dengan sengit. Sebagai seorang _chunin_ lama, Iruka sudah banyak tahu tentang pergerakan dan metode yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi tentu saja, levelnya yang sekarang tidak akan mungkin setara dengan elit _jonin_ seperti Kakashi.

Kakashi mengayunkan kakinya, berusaha menjegal pergerakan kaki Iruka. Sebagai _jonin_ yang menguasai semua teknik baik _ninjutsu_, _genjutsu_, bahkan _taijutsu_, Kakashi dengan senang hati mempraktikkan semua keahliannya.

_DUAK_!

Tendangan Kakashi mengayun dan mengenai dagu Iruka. Iruka meringis menahan sakit. Bibirnya robek, ia bahkan terpental beberapa meter.

Iruka bersusah payah bangkit. Pandangannya tak begitu fokus. Perkataan Kakashi soal tak akan menahan diri padanya benar-benar ia lakukan. Ini baru _taijutsu_ dan Iruka sudah kuwalahan menghadapinya.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Iruka berlari, menubruk Kakashi dengan tinjunya, yang seketika itu juga ditahan hanya dengan tangan kiri.

"Serangan seperti ini masih belum cukup!" seru Kakashi keras.

Iruka berusaha menendang, melompat, menahan, meninju, dan semua gerakan _taijutsu_ yang ia mampu. Sayangnya, semua dengan mudah ditahan oleh Kakashi.

"Serang aku dengan keinginan membunuh! Seriuslah ketika berlatih denganku!"

Iruka tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menjawab. Bahkan meski kalimat-kalimat Kakashi semakin menyakitinya, Iruka hanya terus berusaha menyerang Kakashi dengan sisa kekuatan dan kemampuannya.

_BUAK_!

Kakashi meninju perut Iruka dengan brutal. Iruka jatuh tersungkur menahan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Sejak tadi serangannya selalu berhasil ditahan Kakashi, dan hanya dengan sedikit balasan dari Kakashi tubuhnya serada remuk.

Pandangan Iruka mengabur. Pendengarannya juga tak begitu jelas. Ia hanya mendengar Kakashi terus meneriakinya, menyuruhnya serius dan jangan bermain-main.

Sayangnya, kemampuan Iruka tak semumpuni itu untuk menahan dampak dari serangan elit _jonin_ dan mantan _anbu_ seperti Kakashi.

"Iruka? Iruka? Eh? Iruka!" Kakashi berlari menghampiri Iruka yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Ia menyentuh bahu _chunin_ partnernya itu. "Iruka? Pingsan ya..." Kakashi membalik posisi Iruka hingga _chunin_ itu terlentang.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan." Kakashi mengusap darah yang menetes di sudut bibir Iruka. "Haaah... Apa yang ku lakukan sih."

Kakashi mengantungi kembali lonceng-lonceng kecilnya dan segera menggendong Iruka di punggungnya.

"Haaaah... Sebentar lagi aku pasti dimarahi Tsunade-_sama_."

Orang-orang di jalan memperhatikan Kakashi yang menggendong seseorang yang terluka tetapi dianya santai saja seolah sedang berjalan-jalan biasa.

Sakura dan Naruto baru saja keluar dari kedai Ichiraku saat menemukan Kakashi tengah menggendong Iruka yang terluka.

"Iruka-_sensei_?! Kenapa dia terluka? Kakashi-_sensei_, apakah Iruka-_sensei_ baru saja diserang musuh?" tanya Naruto panik.

Kakashi sedikit terkejut, namun sesegera mungkin mengontrol dirinya. "Dia baik-baik saja kok, dan tidak ada penyerangan apapun."

"He? Lalu kenapa Iruka-_sensei_ terluka?" _kunoichi_ _pink_ itu ikut penasaran.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Latihan denganku. Sudah ya, aku harus bertemu _Godaime_ untuk mengobati Iruka."

"Eh? _Sensei_?"

Kakashi langsung melompat sebelum Naruto kembali menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan lanjutan-yang Kakashi yakini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat.

Dan benar saja apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kakashi sebelumnya. Ketika ia melaporkan mengenai luka Iruka dan penyebabnya karena latihan dengannya, wanita itu langsung murka dan nyaris menghantamkan tinjunya kepada Kakashi. Beruntung, Shizune sempat menahan nyonya-nya itu sebelum rumah sakit runtuh karena kekuatannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kakashi? Bagaimana bisa kau melatih Iruka sampai di babak belur begini? HAH?!"

Tsunade mengomel tanpa henti. Sejujurnya, Kakashi bahkan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan sendiri. Ketika Tsunade membuka pakaian Iruka, kulitnya tampak membiru di beberapa bagian. Pasti nyeri sekali.

Tsunade menatap garang ketika selesai mengobati Iruka.

"Apapun masalahmu jangan pernah melampiaskannya kepada Iruka! Ingat itu atau ku pukul kau sampai mati!"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Kebetulan, aku memang ingin mati."

"KAU!"

"Tsunade-_sama_, tenanglah tenanglah! Ayo pulang."

Pintu ruangan rumah sakit ditutup oleh Shizune. Kakashi memejamkan matanya, bersadar pada pintu. Ia kembali menatap tubuh Iruka yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang.

"Lihat Obito, aku bahkan melukai penolongku sendiri. Bukankah aku pantas mati?" Kakashi membuka _sharingan_-nya, berharap Obito melihat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Kakashi tidak tahu lagi dengan cara apa dia bisa mengatasi kehidupannya sendiri. Berulang kali tak sengaja melukai rekannya sendiri, berusaha bunuh diri namun gagal.

Kakashi menggigit bibirnya. "Sudah cukup, aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi." gumamnya parau.

**TO** **BE** **CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N: Btw, aslinya Kakashi itu pintar masak kok, cuma males aja. Dan, dia itu manusia yang hidupnya tragis banget. Ditinggal mati teman-temannya, gurunya, bapaknya bunuh diri. Ku kira, wajar kalau Kakashi kepengen mati juga.

_See you in the next chapter. Bye~_


	9. Chapter 9

Iruka mengerjapkan mata. Rasa nyeri di seluruh tubuh membuatnya enggan bangun. Hal pertama yang tertangkap dalam penglihatannya adalah ruangan serba putih, selimut tebal dan bau obat yang menyengat. Hanya dengan Itu Iruka tahu bahwa sekarang dirinya ada di rumah sakit. Kilasan tentang latihan bersama Kakashi berputar di kepalanya.

Iruka melirik ke arah kiri, sosok Kakashi tengah duduk di lantai menyandar pada pintu kamar rumah sakit. Ia terpejam, dan Iruka sadar ada jejak air mata yang mengering di sebelah matanya yang nampak.

"Kakashi-_san_? Kenapa dia menangis?" Rasa khawatir menyelimuti hati Iruka. Melihat Kakashi duduk di lantai dengan jejak air mata yang mengering seperti itu jelas telah terjadi sesuatu. Pria bermasker itu

Iruka berusaha keras bangun meski rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya seakan menusuk-nusuk. Beruntung, ia tidak dipakaikan infus sehingga tak ada kendala untuk pergi kemanapun.

Langkah kaki Iruka tertatih, tangan Kirinya memegangi perut yang terasa sangat kram. Sebisa mungkin ia menjaga pandangannya, juga menjaga keseimbangannya. Iruka yakin dirinya baru pingsan beberapa saat, tapi saat kaki telanjangnya menyentuh lantai marmer dingin, seperti menghantarkan aliran listrik yang membuatnya tersentak tanpa sadar.

Iruka berjongkok, menahan sengatan rasa sakit di sekitar punggungnya. Ia meringis sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya terulur, mengusap sisa air mata di sudut mata Kakashi, kemudian mengusap surai perak sang _jonin_ pelan.

"Kakashi-_san_? Bangunlah, kau akan masuk angin kalau tidur di lantai."

Iruka berbisik sangat pelan, tak mau mengangetkan _jonin_ bermasker itu.

Kakashi menggeliat pelan, ia membuka matanya perlahan yang seketika itu juga membelalak kaget karena melihat wajah Iruka tepat di hadapannya.

"I-Iruka?"

Iruka tersenyum lemah. "Kakashi-_san_, pindahlah ke sofa, nanti kau sakit."

Kakashi memandangi sosok di depannya. Wajah dan bibir yang pucat, rambut panjang tergerai, juga bekas darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau kemari? Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Kakashi-_san_, sebentar lagi akan sembuh. Tenang saja."

"Tapi-" Kakashi kembali memandangi sosok di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku karena tak begitu mahir dalam latihan. Sebagai guru akademi, aku sudah lama tidak diberi misi yang melibatkan fisik, jadi mungkin perlahan kemampuanku menurun."

Kakashi menggeleng. Tangan kanannya terulur, menyentuh kulit pipi Iruka perlahan. Sengatan rasa panas itu kembali menyerang Iruka. Ia hanya menunduk ketika Kakashi terus menyentuh wajahnya.

"K-Kakashi-_san_?"

"Syukurlah... Syukurlah... Syukurlah..." tangan Kakashi jatuh, bersamaan dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari sudut mata _jonin_ itu.

Iruka hanya sekali melihat Kakashi menangis, malam itu ketika ia menceritakan murid-murid _genin_-nya. Setelahnya, Kakashi kembali menjadi sosok yang biasanya dan tak pernah mengungkit hal itu kembali.

"Ada apa Kakashi-_san_? Apa ada tubuhmu yang sakit?"

Kakashi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Iruka erat-erat. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya genggamannya saja yang terasa aneh. Tangan Kakashi bergetar.

"Kakashi-_san_? Ada masalah apa?"

Bahkan meski Iruka terus-terusan menanyakan apa penyebab tingkah aneh Kakashi, _jonin_ itu sama sekali tak menjawab. Kakashi menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Iruka, yang saat itu juga sadar, bahwa ada beban berat yang dibawa rekannya ini, hingga membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Iruka tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia membiarkan Kakashi bersandar dan juga menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, sementara Iruka berinisiatif mengusap helai-helai perak yang berantakan itu.

Saat itu, Iruka lupa apa yang terjadi. Usai Kakashi bersandar pada bahunya juga ia yang mengusap rambut Kakashi, tiba-tiba perut Iruka terasa sakit sekali. Rasa nyeri dan melilit yang membuatnya gelisah dan tidak tahan hingga ia ambruk. Iruka yakin ia telah merepotkan Kakashi kembali, saat ia terbangun lagi, posisinya seperti yang pertama, di ranjang rumah sakit. Namun, ia tak menemukan sosok Kakashi di ruangan itu.

Shizune masuk ke dalam ruangannya tak berapa lama. Gadis ajudan _Hokage_ itu menampakkan wajah muram dan sedih entah karena apa.

"Shizune-_san_?"

"Hm?"

Iruka ragu-ragu bertanya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tampak sedih? Apa ada masalah?"

Shizune menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu?"

"_Ne_, Iruka-_san_. Apa Kakashi-san tadi kemari?"

"Sebelumnya memang disini, tapi saat aku terbangun yang kedua tadi dia sudah tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aah... Begitu ya. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Lukamu tidak parah, kau sudah sembuh dan bisa pulang, tapi kalau kau merasa tubuhmu masih lemah, pulanglah besok saja. Istirahatlah yang banyak."

"Aku boleh pulang sekarang?"

Shizune terkejut. "Kau memang sudah pulih Iruka-_san_, tapi ku rasa tubuhmu masih lemah."

"Ku rasa tubuhku baik-baik saja. Aku boleh pulang, ya Shizune-_san_?" Mohon Iruka.

Shizune menghela napas. "Baiklah... Berhati-hatilah dan jangan kemana-mana, segera tidur saat sampai di rumahmu nanti."

Iruka tersenyum cerah. "_Hai_'"

Shizune membantu Iruka mengemasi barang-barangnya. Hanya beberapa peralatan ninja dan gulungan yang sebelumnya telah ia ambil dari tempat Shizune.

"Iruka-_san_?"

"Ya?"

"Rambutmu? Apa dibiarkan begitu saja?"

Iruka menyentuh ujung rambutnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku langsung pulang kok."

Shizune mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Apa kau butuh klon ku untuk menemanimu?"

"Tidak perlu, Terimakasih."

Iruka menunggu Shizune keluar terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri tak benar-benar mau pulang. Memang, badannya masih terasa cukup lemas, tetapi rasa sakit yang tadi sudah cukup menghilang dan Iruka merasa kuat untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian.

Ia sendiri sengaja menyimpan _Hitai-Ate_ miliknya dan membiarkan helai-helai rambutnya jatuh ke bahu. Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Kakashi sebelumnya, Iruka ingin sekali menemui _sensei_ bermasker itu. Jelas ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sampai dia bertingkah seperti itu. Iruka benar-benar khawatir.

Iruka melangkah pelan-pelan. Ini sudah cukup malam dan jalanan Konoha sudah sangat sepi. Hanya tersisa beberapa _shinobi_ yang berpatroli di sekitar desa juga beberapa toko yang baru tutup. Semilir angin dingin menerbangkan helai-helai rambut Iruka, membuatnya sedikit menggigil karena tak memakai rompi _chunin_-nya.

"Dimana kira-kira Kakashi-_san_? Apa dia sudah pulang? Atau..."

Iruka berbalik arah, sedari tadi ia melangkah menuju kediaman Kakashi dan baru menyadari bahwa mungkin saja Kakashi ada di tempat 'itu'.

Iruka pernah menanyakan kepada Naruto mengapa Kakashi selalu telat tidak kira-kira, dan Naruto mengatakan bahwa Kakashi suka sekali berdiri lama di depan batu besar yang ada di makam Konoha. Pusara bagi _shinobi-shinobi_ yang gugur karena perang atau misi penting. Di batu besar itu juga tertulis nama ayah dan ibu Iruka. Jadi, mungkin saja Kakashi ada di sana.

Meskipun rasa sakit di tubuhnya telah berkurang, bukan berarti bahwa Iruka tak merasakan sakit. Nyeri-nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa kala ia melangkah lebih cepat. Iruka tidak mau sampai pingsan di jalanan, makanya ia lebih memilih berjalan pelan-pelan sembari berdoa semoga Kakashi benar ada di sana.

Pemakaman Konoha ada di area ujung desa dekat hutan yang biasa menjadi tempat latihan tim-tim bimbingan para _jonin_. Malam larut seperti ini, suasana jadi sangat sepi dan lumayan menyeramkan.

Sayangnya, sosok yang dicari Iruka tak berada di sana. Pemakaman kosong.

"Tidak ada ya." menghela napas berat. Langkah kaki Iruka membawanya pada ujung hutan, ada jalan setapak kecil di antara rerimbunan pohon. Tempat pertama kali Iruka berbicara dengan Kakashi bertahun-tahun silam, juga tempatnya kabur setiap punya masalah.

"Jika mungkin Kakashi-_san_ tidak ada di makam, maka mungkin ia ada di sana." gumamnya pelan.

Iruka bersembunyi di balik pohon, memperhatikan sosok yang tengah duduk bersandar dan mendongak menatap langit malam.

Tempat ini mungkin tak terlalu cocok untuk merenung. Hanya ada kursi batu pendek yang menghadap jalanan. Jalan setapak ini memang cukup sempit dan tak banyak orang-orang yang lewat kemari.

"Kenapa kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

_Deg!_

Iruka menggigit bibirnya. "A-aku sudah sembuh."

Kakashi melirik Iruka. Lagi-lagi sorot mata itu, atmosfer dingin yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya.

"_Ano_, maafkan aku karena mengganggumu."

"Kenapa kau tak langsung pulang dan beristirahat?"

Iruka menunduk, memainkan ujung pakaiannya. "A-Aku hanya..."

Kakashi berdiri dan mendekati Iruka. Ia mengusap helaian rambut Iruka yang tergerai. "Pulanglah, sudah terlalu malam untuk jalan-jalan."

"Eh?"

Kakashi melangkah pergi, ia tak menatap Iruka sama sekali.

"Kakashi-_san_!"

"Apa?"

"Kau masih mau melatihku 'kan?"

Kakashi terdiam cukup lama. "Entahlah." dan ia terus melangkah pergi meninggalkan Iruka.

"Kakashi-_san_, kenapa?" Iruka duduk pada kursi batu, memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri.

Kakashi bahkan tak menatapnya sama sekali. Ia hanya melirik sekilas dan langsung pergi. Sorot mata itu begitu dingin dan menusuk. Napas Iruka mulai tak beraturan, nyeri dan sesak menyerang dadanya bersamaan.

"Akh, sakit."

Iruka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kakashi. _Jonin_ itu memang terkenal selalu tertutup akan kehidupan pribadi dan masalahnya. Tapi, Iruka kira dengan menjadi partner-nya, mereka berdua bisa sedikit saling terbuka. Nyatanya, Iruka salah. Kakashi tidak pernah membiarkannya melewati batas yang ia tetapkan sendiri, dan Iruka merasa bodoh karena mengharapkan itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N: See you in the next chapter~


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

Kakashi menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Titik-titik darah mulai keluar dari kulit bibirnya yang koyak. Rasa sakit di sebelah matanya menjalar sampai ke kepala. _Genjutsu_ milik Itachi yang pernah ia rasakan beberapa tahun lalu menjadi tak sakit sama sekali dibandingkan rasa sakit dari _sharingan_-nya. Kakashi berusaha membentuk segel, meski tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia membutuhkan anjing-anjing _kuchiyose_ miliknya untuk menahan semua ini sebelum ia benar-benar lepas kendali.

"Kakashi?" Pakkun menatap tuannya khawatir.

"_Aaakh…"_ Kakashi berteriak keras. Segel hitam mulai menyebar perlahan ke tubuh Kakashi. "Tolong…" desis Kakashi susah payah. Beberapa anjing _kuchiyose_-nya yang besar mulai menggigit kedua pergelangan tangan Kakashi. Saking kuatnya kekuatan Kakashi saat memberontak, gigitan anjing-anjing Kakashi tak lagi sekadar untuk menahan, tapi sudah menjelma menjadi gigitan sungguhan. Darah mengalir dari gigitan anjing-anjing itu sementara Kakashi terus memberontak kuat-kuat.

Pakkun sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal ini sejak ia tahu bahwa _sharingan_ milik Kakashi bermasalah. Jika Kakashi memanggilnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, sudah pasti Kakashi mengutusnya untuk memanggil Iruka.

Pakkun melompat super cepat. Melihat keadaan Kakashi, rasa-rasanya efek _sharingan_-nya selalu lebih buruk. Meski ia hanya seekor anjing _kuchiyose_, Pakkun mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kakashi karena mereka terhubung sumpah darah.

Saat Pakkun akan berbelok ke jalanan komplek tempat Iruka tinggal, anjing kecil itu melihat sosok Iruka tengah berjalan sendirian.

"Iruka?"

_Chunin_ itu membelalak kaget. "Eh? Pakkun?"

Pakkun melompat dan mendarat di kepala Iruka. "Kau darimana? Ini sudah sangat larut."

"Oh, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Kakashi-_san_. Ah! Benar juga! Kalau kau kemari, berarti Kakashi-_san_ ada masalah bukan?"

"Ya. Ayo cepat."

Iruka melompat cepat menuju rumah Kakashi. Surai panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin malam. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kakashi meninggalkannya dengan perasaan kecewa dan tanda tanya besar, dan sekarang anjing ninja milik Kakashi menghampirinya yang berarti Kakashi tengah mengalami masalah dengan _sharingan_ miliknya.

Iruka tak mampu untuk tak merasa khawatir meski telah banyak perkataan Kakashi yang menyakitinya dalam kurun waktu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dan belum mengenal lebih dekat hingga malam ini. Sebisa mungkin Iruka berusaha mengerti bahwa hidup Kakashi tak pernah mudah bahkan sejak ia muda. Kisah kematian rekan-rekan tim Kakashi dan juga gurunya sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Kematian ayahnya yang depresi juga merupakan berita yang umum. Nyatanya, dikaruniai kecerdasan dan kekuatan besar hanyalah secuil kelebihan dari banyaknya penderitaan yang Kakashi alami dalam hidupnya.

Setibanya Iruka di kediaman Kakashi, ia langsung masuk dan memeriksa kondisi partnernya itu. Kali ini lagi-lagi jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Kakashi terlentang di lantai dengan pakaian kaus ketat _anbu_ tanpa lengan miliknya. Masing-masing tangannya terbentang dengan anjing yang menggigit pergelangan tangannya hingga berdarah-darah. Kaki Kakashi menendang-nendang udara kosong dan kedua matanya melotot tajam. Segel kutukan itu telah menyebar hampir separuh bagian dari tubuh Kakashi. Tanda hitam itu tampak terus berjalan memenuhi bahu hingga lengannya.

"Pakkun, bagaimana bisa sampai seperti ini?"

"Emosi Kakashi tidak stabil, itu juga mempengaruhi kecepatan segel kutukan itu menyebar."

"Hah?"

"Kami terikat sumpah darah, apapun yang mengganggu pikiran Kakashi bisa ku rasakan meski samar-samar. _Godaime_ pasti lebih tau tentang hal ini, kau bisa menanyakannya nanti. Sekarang, cepat berikan _chakra_ mu pada Kakashi atau dia akan mengamuk."

Iruka mengangguk paham. Ia menarik kaus panjang miliknya, mempertontonkan leher halus di hadapan Kakashi. Karena posisi Kakashi yang terlentang dengan dua anjing besar menahan tangannya, Iruka terpaksa duduk di perut Kakashi—yang tentu saja ia menahan dirinya dengan bertumpu pada lutut agar tidak benar-benar menduduki tubuh Kakashi.

Iruka kesusahan memposisikan lehernya. Kepala Kakashi terus bergerak pun dengan tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan, Iruka menarik masker Kakashi, ia membungkuk memposisikan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Kakashi hingga bibir Kakashi dapat menyentuh kulit lehernya. Aroma _chakra_—yang hanya bisa dirasakan Kakashi langsung menyeruak masuk, _sharingan_ Kakashi bersinar lebih merah dan gelap. Insting Kakashi hanya tinggal sedikit yang sadar, sisanya telah benar-benar dikendalikan oleh mata itu.

Dada Iruka nyaris menempel dengan dada Kakashi meski keduanya sama-sama masih menggunakan pakaian tipis. Iruka mencengkram bahu Kakashi, menahan dirinya agar tidak benar-benar menempel dengan tubuh Kakashi.

"Cepatlah Kakashi-_san_, kau harus menghisapnya." Seru Iruka gusar. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menekan-nekan lehernya pada bibir Kakashi. Waktu mereka tidak bertahan lama, jika sampai Kakashi lepas kendali, Iruka juga bisa mati. Tapi, lebih dari itu, Iruka tidak mau Kakashi kehilangan kesadaran atas kontrol dirinya sendiri dan semakin membuat hidupnya menderita.

Tubuh Iruka terasa semakin nyeri dengan posisinya. Bertumpu pada lutut sementara kedua tangannya berpegangan pada bahu Kakashi dengan kepala menempel pada leher Kakashi benar-benar sangat susah. Apalagi, Iruka tidak mau menyakiti Kakashi dengan benar-benar menindih tubuh _jonin_ itu—meski dalam hati Iruka pikir mungkin Kakashi tak akan merasa sakit mengingat tubuh _jonin_ itu lebih kekar dan kuat darinya.

"Bagaimana Iruka?"

"_Hnggh…_ susah sekali, Kakashi-_san_ tidak segera menghisap leherku. Bagaimana ini?"

Iruka baru saja mengalami latihan berat dengan Kakashi sebelumnya. Kakashi menghajarnya habis-habisan hingga ia pingsan dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri akibat teknik-teknik _taijutsu_ milik Kakashi dan sekarang Iruka harus bersabar dengan posisi aneh ini sementara Kakashi belum juga menemukan secuil kesadaran untuk segera menghisap _chakra_ miliknya.

"Tidak perlu menahan beban tubuhmu, jatuhkan saja tubuhmu pada dada Kakashi, dia tidak akan masalah!" seru pakun panik.

"Eh?"

Iruka juga ingin melakukannya. Lututnya sudah semakin kram karena bertahan pada posisi itu. Tapi…

"Lakukan saja!" seru Pakkun gemas.

Iruka memejamkan matanya sebentar. Tidak ada pilihan lain, kalau sampai tubuhnya melemah dan ia sakit lagi, ia tidak akan bisa menolong Kakashi. Perlahan Iruka menurunkan dirinya, membiarkan dadanya benar-benar menyentuh dada Kakashi. Iruka juga melemaskan kaki-kakinya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri pinggang Kakashi. Dalam posisi seperti ini, Iruka bisa merasakan detak jantung Kakashi yang sangat cepat. Badan Kakashi rasanya juga panas, keringat merembes dari pakaiannya.

"Kakashi-_san_ ku mohon temukan secuil kesadaranmu dan segera hisap _chakra_ ku." Bisik Iruka pelan.

Tanpa di duga, Kakashi menarik kedua tangannya dari gigitan anjing-anjing _kuchiyose_ miliknya dan segera mendekap Iruka erat-erat. Ia juga langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada kulit leher Iruka, melakukan hisapan kuat.

"_Ahhnggghh…"_ desis Iruka agak keras. Ia agak terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kakashi, apalagi pria itu langsung mendekapnya erat-erat, juga hisapannya yang tak kalah kuat—sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Proses transfer _chakra_ selalu memakan waktu yang lama. Iruka merasakan lembab di area lehernya juga basah di sisi belakang tubuhnya karena darah yang merembes dari pergelangan tangan Kakashi. Mereka bertahan pada posisi itu cukup lama, hisapan kuat dan tarikan _chakra_ yang besar membuat Iruka mengantuk, namun sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya agar tak tertidur. Ia hanya membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Kakashi sementara sang pemilik bahu masih menikmati hisapan _chakra_-nya.

Menit-menit berlalu, beberapa anjing Kakashi telah hilang dan hanya menyisakan Pakkun yang mengawasi mereka.

"Kakashi-_san_?" Iruka merasakan bibir Kakashi yang telah lepas dari lehernya. Deru napas yang terasa di telinga Iruka menandakan Kakashi telah kembali sadar, tapi dekapan pria itu di tubuhnya tak juga dilepas.

"Kakashi-_san_? Kau sudah merasa baikan? Tanganmu harus diobati."

Kakashi tak menjawab. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, juga menempelkan hidung mancungnya pada leher Iruka seolah menghirup aroma tubuh Iruka.

Pakkun menghela napas melihat adegan itu, ia melangkah menjauh dan melompat menuju jendela mengawasi keadaan di luar.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kakashi-_san_?"

"Sebentar saja, tetaplah pada posisi ini." kalimat itu dikatakan dengan suara sangat datar dan dingin. Iruka tak berani membantah dan hanya membiarkan _jonin_ itu menikmati waktunya. Detak jantung Kakashi telah kembali normal, dan sekarang malah detak jantung Iruka sendiri yang cukup kuat. Wajahnya merah padam, ia yakin sekali Kakashi pasti merasakannya karena tubuh mereka saling menempel.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kakashi baru melepaskan dekapannya. Iruka bernapas lega, ia tidak harus lebih lama menanggung malu karena kondisi jantungnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Iruka bangun lebih dulu karena posisinya berada di atas tubuh Kakashi. Ketika Kakashi ikut bangun, darah di pergelangan tangan _jonin_ itu mengalir makin deras. Iruka sampai meringis melihatnya.

Ia menarik tangan Kakashi, menahan posisi lukanya agar tetap di atas sehingga darahnya tak terus keluar. "Tanganmu terluka parah, Kakashi-_san_." Iruka merobek ujung bawah kausnya, menyisakan pakaian itu hanya menutupi setengah badannya dan menampilkan perut ramping miliknya. Ia mengikatkan kain itu pada pergelangan tangan Kakashi, untuk menahan darah terus keluar.

"Kau punya peralatan P3K 'kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk, ia menunjuk lemari penyimpanan kecil di dekat sofa kamarnya. Iruka segera bergegas, melihat luka Kakashi membuatnya seperti ikut merasakan perih.

Buru-buru Iruka kembali dan membersihkan luka Kakashi. Berlembar-lembar kapas dan tisu tercecer karena darah Kakashi begitu banyak. Iruka membersihkannya dengan telaten juga berhati-hati agar seminim mungkin menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Kakashi-_san_, kenapa _sharingan_ mu tiba-tiba lepas kendali? Dan ku rasa kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya."

"Memang akan lebih parah, terus parah sampai aku benar-benar mati."

"Hah? Jangan mengatakan hal menyeramkan begitu, kau tak boleh mati Kakashi-_san_!"

Kakashi terkekeh, ia sama sekali tak memandang Iruka. "Lupakan saja soal transfer _chakra_. Kegiatan ini hanya akan membebani tubuhmu."

Iruka menyelesaikan pengobatannya dengan cepat. "Kau menyerah untuk sembuh, Kakashi-_san_?" tanya Iruka pelan, suaranya bergetar. "Ya aku tau aku hanya orang luar yang tidak berhak ikut campur akan hidupmu, tapi ku mohon, jangan kehilangan harapanmu."

Setitik Kristal bening menetes bersamaan dengan Iruka yang menunduk dalam. Wajah Iruka tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang panjang. Kakashi membelalak kaget. Ini tidak seperti bayangannya. Selama ini, Kakashi tahu bahwa Iruka adalah orang yang paling baik hati di Konoha, tak terhitung berapa kali ia menyakiti _chunin_ ini dengan perkataannya, dan sekarang ia menangis mengharapkan orang sepertinya untuk tak menyerah agar tetap hidup?

Kakashi menarik dagu Iruka. "Jangan menangis." Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengusap surai Iruka perlahan, membuat Iruka sadar bahwa suhu tubuh Kakashi telah turun. Wajahnya kini menghadap Kakashi karena kehadiran telapak tangan Kakashi di dagunya, dan Iruka hanya mengerjap ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Bibir Kakashi menempel dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Dan Iruka merasa bahkan dirinya lebih panas dari suhu tubuh Kakashi sebelumnya. Tangan Kakashi beralih menangkup pipi Iruka.

Kedua belah bibir Kakashi terasa amat beku di bibirnya—tapi juga terasa nyaman. Iruka sadar bahwa sejak dulu ia selalu mendapatkan respon kelewat dingin ketika memulai pembicaraan dengan Kakashi.

Atau, entahlah. Iruka hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan bibir bawahnya sendiri bergetar. Pagutan Kakashi semakin diperdalam.

Bahkan ketika suhu berangsur-angsur semakin panas, Iruka tetap memejamkan kedua matanya—merasakan bahwa Kakashi tengah membelai lidahnya. Ciuman ini rasanya campur aduk. Iruka sangat sulit mendeskripsikannya. Mungkin terasa dingin, lembut, dan bersahabat.

Iruka tidak merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya seperti yang orang-orang katakan—bahkan meski ini adalah pertama kalinya bibir seseorang menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Ia juga tak merasakan badannya meleleh meski suhu tubuhnya semakin naik.

Ia hanya merasa aman, nyaman, dan familiar.

Ketika Kakashi menarik bibirnya kembali, Iruka tidak merasa kecewa, ia juga tidak merasa kehilangan. Ketika ia menatap kedua netra berbeda Kakashi, Iruka malah mendapati Kakashi tersenyum samar kepadanya.

Mau bagaimanapun, Kakashi tetaplah orang paling misterius bagi Iruka, dan ia sangat ingin masuk lebih dalam pada lingkaran misteri itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N : Kalian paham nggak posisinya Iruka? :v jadi dia tuh kayak semacam posisi _doggy_ gitu, jadi dia nahan beban tubuhnya pakai lutut, cuma wajahnya ke bawah nempel di pundak Kakashi. Cuma, di bawahnya dia ada badan Kakashi. Coba aja sendiri, kalian bakalan ngerasain kram seperti yang dirasain Iruka.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

"AAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHH!" Suara lolongan Kakashi menggema kuat di salah satu rumah sakit. Beberapa _jonin_ dikerahkan untuk berjaga di beberapa sisi ruangan. Sebelumnya, Tsunade telah memasang _kekkai_ guna menahan suara Kakashi agar tidak mengganggu pasien di kamar lain.

Beberapa petugas medis termasuk Shizune dikerahkan untuk mengatasi Kakashi. Ini sudah jauh di atas kendali Tsunade. Setiap pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh benang _chakra_ super kuat.

Iruka menggigit bibirnya. Ia berdiri di sisi kanan Kakashi, menyalurkan _chakra_ hijau pudar dari tangannya. Setelah sekian lama belajar mengendalikan _chakra_, ia bisa berpartisipasi dalam penyaluran _chakra_ pada tubuh Kakashi.

Tsunade mengatakan bahwa ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Kakashi secara berkala. Proses itu membutuhkan banyak waktu dan tak bisa dilakukan sekaligus dan tentu saja membutuhkan banyak tenaga dan pikiran. Beruntung, Iruka bukan seseorang yang mudah menyerah dalam belajar. Selelah apapun dia mempelajari semua _ninjutsu_ medis, dia tetap melakukannya.

Kehadiran Tsunade berperan besar dalam proses ini, tapi Iruka adalah kunci untuk keberhasilannya. Sebisa mungkin mereka mengerahkan _chakra_ untuk menahan ketidakberaturan _sharingan_ milik Kakashi.

Butuh berjam-jam Tsunade, Shizune, dan Iruka melakukan proses transfer _chakra_ yang tentu saja seketika membuat Iruka lemas dan nyaris jatuh saat selesai melakukan itu. Tsunade melepas _kekkai_ yang ia pasang. _Jonin_-_jonin_ yang ia tugaskan untuk berjaga sudah diperbolehkan pergi. Kakashi sudah tenang, ia tertidur lelap seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Shizune membantu memapah Iruka. Ketiganya berkumpul di ruangan _Hokage_ untuk membicarakan tentang kelanjutan proses penyembuhan ini.

"Iruka, apa sebelumnya Kakashi mengalami tekanan mental?"

Iruka menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu Tsunade-_sama_. Saat pertama kali berlatih denganku dan aku masuk rumah sakit, Kakashi-_san_ seperti mengalami sesuatu yang menyedihkan, dan malam itu setelah ia mengabaikan ku, _sharingan_ miliknya kembali bereaksi bahkan lebih parah. Dia nyaris kehilangan seluruh akal sehatnya."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kau pasti tau 'kan bagaimana _sharingan_ bisa dibangkitkan?"

"Perasaan mendalam?"

"Hm. Setidaknya sampai saat ini, kesedihan mendalamlah yang selalu membangkitkan mata itu."

Iruka diam beberapa saat. "A-aku tahu kisah tim nya dan perasaan bersalah Kakashi-_san_. Tapi, bukankah itu sudah lama? Aku juga tau bahwa _mangekyo_ _sharingan_ Kakashi-_san_ bangkit karena tidak sengaja membunuh Nohara Rin. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan keadaan saat ini?"

Tsunade menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ada. Menurutmu kenapa _chakra_ mu yang cocok dengan Kakashi?"

"Hee? Aku tidak paham."

"Kau akan mengerti nantinya. Pada intinya, _sharingan_ Kakashi terus merespon emosi dalam dirinya. Kita memang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, apalagi menahan Kakashi dari pikiran buruk setelah apa yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu. Tapi, sebisa mungkin jangan sampai Kakashi tenggelam dalam perasaan itu. Kabar buruknya, itulah yang memicu _sharingan_-nya berkontraksi."

Iruka membelalakkan mata. "B-benarkah?"

"Ya, itu dari hasil penelitian ku hingga saat ini. Aku akan terus mencari tahu apakah ada pemicu lain yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dengan begitu, kita bisa memikirkan langkah selanjutnya."

"Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan setelah ini?"

Tsunade mengusap dagunya. _Godaime_ _Hokage_ itu memang sangat ahli jika dalam pengobatan fisik, tapi sakit yang diderita oleh Kakashi melibatkan perasaan dan emosi. Butuh penelitian lebih banyak agar ia tahu dengan pasti bagaimana mengatasi semuanya.

"Kalau bisa, ku harap kau tidak pernah meninggalkan Kakashi."

"Eh?"

"Emosi kelamnya selalu terpicu ketika dia sendirian. Ya, aku tak memungkiri bahwa kadang kala emosi kelamnya juga terpicu saat bersama orang lain. Tapi, dengan adanya kau bersama Kakashi, itu akan meredam setidaknya beberapa persen dari emosi pemicu itu. Sekarang ini, kesadaran Kakashi akan dunia yang cerah harus benar-benar dibangun. Dia selalu memandang dunia menjadi abu-abu sejak peristiwa 'itu' makanya sulit sekali mengontrol emosi kelamnya itu."

Iruka menunduk dalam. "Ya aku tidak keberatan melakukannya. Tapi, aku tidak yakin Kakashi-_san_ akan menerima."

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?"

Iruka mengusap tengkuknya pelan. "Kakashi-_san_ tidak suka privasinya diganggu 'kan. Dan dalam hal ini, aku hanyalah orang luar yang kebetulan _chakra_-nya cocok dengan yang dibutuhkan Kakashi-_san_. Aku hanya tidak ingin Kakashi-_san_ merasa risih dan terganggu."

Tsunade mendengus. "_Hmmp_, Kakashi pasti menganggapmu lebih dari sekadar pendonor _chakra_. Kenapa kau selalu merendah seperti itu?"

"E-eh bukan seperti itu Tsunade-_sama_." Iruka menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud merendah. Tapi, Kakashi-_san_ begitu tertutup, aku hanya merasa sungkan ketika melewati batas yang seharusnya tidak ku lewati."

Tsunade menghela napas. "Terserahlah, tapi kau harus berusaha melakukan apa yang ku katakan padamu. Kau harus ingat kalimatku sebelumnya. Alasan mengapa _chakra_ mu yang cocok dengan Kakashi. Sudah itu saja. Beristirahatlah, kau harus memulihkan _chakra_ mu."

Iruka membungkuk dalam. "Permisi." dan segera keluar dari ruang kantor _Hokage_.

* * *

Iruka tak langsung pulang. Ia kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kakashi. Ruangan Kakashi hanya diperbolehkan untuk dijenguk Iruka saja.

Ia teringat dengan semua yang dikatakan Tsunade.

'_Kakashi pasti menganggapmu lebih dari sekadar pendonor chakra.'_

Iruka memejamkan matanya. Bayangan tentang kejadian malam itu tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk. Ciuman Kakashi yang mampu ia rasakan sepenuhnya. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan _jonin_ itu ketika melakukannya?

Iruka menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Kakashi-_san_, benarkah aku tidak hanya sekadar pendonor _chakra_ untukmu?"

Kakashi tertidur sangat pulas. Wajah tidurnya tampak damai. Tidak ada kerutan di dahinya, tidak ada alis yang menukik tajam, juga tidak ada bola mata dengan sorot menusuk.

Iruka mengusap helai-helai perak Kakashi, menghantarkan ketenangan pada si pemilik _sharingan_. Iruka mengulas senyum tulus. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa begitu banyak melibatkan emosi dalam ikatan ini. Sejak awal, hubungan mereka seharusnya hanyalah partner _chakra_. Mereka kebetulan sama-sama mengasuh Naruto yang itu juga membuat mereka saling mengenal.

Harusnya Iruka sudah sadar sejak pertama kali menerima tanggung jawab ini.

Iruka menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Mungkin aku sendiri yang telah melewati batas dan dengan lancang melibatkan perasaanku." gumamnya parau.

Tapi ciuman itu?

Kenapa?

Iruka sebisa mungkin mengenyahkan ingatan itu. Waktu itu ia menangis dengan tidak tahu malu di hadapan Kakashi. Bahkan _jonin_ itu sudah dengan jelas menyuruhnya berhenti. Kenapa ia tidak berhenti? Kenapa ia sendiri malah yang terlalu menggebu mengharapkan kesembuhan Kakashi?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan akan apa yang ia lakukan sendiri. Iruka tidak mengerti.

"Kira-kira kalau kau bangun dan melihatku, apa yang akan kau katakan, Kakashi-_san_? Masih mengharapkan ku untuk mengakhiri ini kah? Atau kau dengan sukarela menerima ku dalam hidupmu?"

Iruka tertawa kecil, yang lebih seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Sebagai seseorang yang kebetulan terhubung denganmu, aku berharap kau menerima ku layaknya kau menerima teman-temanmu dulu. Bodoh, iyakan?"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**A/N : Mind review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

Iruka sama sekali tak meninggalkan Kakashi selama pria itu tak sadarkan diri. Ia duduk di sofa rumah sakit sambil sesekali mengusap peluh yang menetes di kening Kakashi. Sampai saat ini, meskipun Iruka masih kebingungan dengan bentuk hubungan mereka dan bagaimana Kakashi menganggapnya, Iruka sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia akan tetap melakukan apa yang dia pikir harus ia lakukan. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Iru...ka _sensei_?"

Iruka sigap menghampiri Kakashi. "Ya? Ada yang kau inginkan, Kakashi-_san_?"

Kakashi memejamkan sebelah matanya, ia sedikit meringis menahan sakit yang menyengat sampai ke kepalanya. "Apa kau tidak pulang? Kau kelihatan lelah sekali."

Iruka tersenyum lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bi-bisakah kau membantuku minum? Tenggorokan ku kering sekali."

Iruka mengangguk. Ia membantu Kakashi bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Iruka memegangi gelas air dengan tangan Kakashi yang ikut menggenggamnya. Iruka tidak mau Kakashi menumpahkan air karena tubuhnya kelihatan benar-benar lemah.

Usai meminum beberapa teguk, Iruka kembali membantu Kakashi berbaring.

"Tidurlah lagi Kakashi-_san_, supaya tubuhmu cepat pulih."

Kakashi melirik Iruka. "Kau... Kenapa masih mau melakukan ini?"

Iruka berbalik, tak menatap Kakashi sama sekali. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan meja rumah sakit Kakashi dan menata barang-barang yang ada di sana.

"Aku sudah menyetujuinya sejak awal, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk mundur."

Kakashi terkekeh pelan. "Kau bahkan tak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari semua ini dan malah mendapatkan kesialan."

Keuntungan kah?

Iruka selalu berpikir bahwa menolong orang lain tidak boleh mengharapkan balasan. Sejak kecil, ia melakukan semua itu dan ia sama sekali tak merasa terbebani. Semua orang selalu menganggapnya bodoh dan gampang diperalat. Mereka bahkan mengatakan bahwa Iruka perlu tahu perbedaan mendasar dari bermanfaat bagi orang lain dan diperalat orang lain.

Apakah ia diperalat?

Iruka sama sekali tak pernah merasa seperti itu dan ia sendiri juga tidak peduli apakah mereka yang meminta tolong padanya berniat memperalatnya atau tidak. Iruka hanya merasa harus membantu. Itu saja.

Iruka memandang wajah Kakashi, ia menarik senyum kecil. "Kakashi-_san_, ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa berharap keuntungan."

"Kenapa? Kau menyia-nyiakan tenagamu sementara kau tak mendapat apapun?"

Iruka mengusap rambut Kakashi, hal yang tak pernah ia pikir berani lakukan sebelumnya. Dan Iruka juga melihat bahwa Kakashi terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Kakashi-_san_, terkadang kau akan merasa sangat lega dan nyaman ketika mampu memberikan sesuatu kepada orang lain. Ya aku mengakui, mungkin aku akan mendapatkan banyak hal jika aku mengharapkan keuntungan dari semua bantuanku. Tapi, apakah itu membuatku puas? Apakah itu membuatku lega? Aku hanya berpikir kepuasan dan kelegaan lebih penting daripada keuntungan yang kau bicarakan itu. Makanya, bahkan jika kau terus mengatakan aku begitu bodoh karena rela melakukan ini untukmu, itu tak masalah. Aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu sejak awal, dan aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku sendiri." dan Iruka mengakhirinya dengan senyum ramah khasnya.

Iruka berbalik, hendak kembali duduk di sofa, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Kakashi.

"Ada apa Kakashi-_san_?"

"Bi-bisakah kau menyentuh kepalaku sedikit lagi?" wajah Kakashi merah padam, ia berusaha keras menghindari tatapannya pada Iruka.

"Baik!"

Kakashi kembali berbaring. Iruka membantunya menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ia memejamkan mata sementara Iruka terus mengusap helai-helai perak di kepalanya.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya ia tak benar-benar tidur, ia hanya menikmati usapan Iruka di kepalanya. Dulu, saat ia masih kecil, ayahnya sering melakukan ini. Kakashi selalu menolak ketika ayahnya berusaha mengusap kepalanya dengan alasan kalau ia bukan anak kecil, dan entah kenapa dia sekarang menyesalinya. Harusnya ia tidak pernah menolak, karena hal ini terasa sangat nyaman.

"Kau sudah tidur, Kakashi-_san_?"

"Tidak. Lanjutkan saja."

Iruka tersenyum kecil. Tidak menyangka juga Kakashi akan memintanya melakukan ini. Diterima oleh Kakashi adalah keinginannya sejak lama. Setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, berinteraksi sedekat ini dengan Kakashi adalah hal yang tidak mungkin, dan sekarang semua ini terjadi.

"Iruka-_sensei_, apa yang membuatmu mau melakukan ini?"

Iruka berhenti sejenak. "Maksudnya?"

Kakashi sama sekali tak membuka matanya. Ia terus terpejam menikmati usapan Iruka di kepalanya.

"Memberikan _chakra_-mu. Atau, kenapa kau mau menyia-nyiakan tenagamu untuk hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting untuk hidupmu."

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, atau karena aku terpaksa. Aku melakukannya karena memang aku ingin melakukannya. Aku tidak peduli jika apa yang ku lakukan dianggap bodoh oleh orang lain. Setidaknya, aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Jadi, kau memberikan _chakra_ mu karena kau ingin?"

Iruka menganggkuk. "Aku tidak pernah menarik janjiku Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Sebuah kalimat yang cukup familiar di telinganya. Kalimat yang selalu ia dengar dari anak muridnya-dengan versi yang agak berbeda.

"Apakah Naruto mempelajarinya darimu?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Kakashi menghela napas. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan berusaha bangun, yang langsung dibantu oleh Iruka.

"Maafkan aku."

"E-eh? Untuk apa?"

"Meragukanmu, menyakitimu, menghajarmu, menolak kehadiranmu, dan segala kejahatan lainnya. Aku hanya..."

Iruka menggeleng kencang. "Tidak! Tidak! Kakashi-_san_ tidak bersalah. Wajar jika kau merasa seperti itu, aku ini orang asing yang berusaha masuk ke lingkaran kehidupanmu, dan aku mengerti jika Kakashi-san mungkin merasa tidak mempercayaiku atau risih?" Iruka menunduk, ia menarik senyum lemah berusaha keras mempertahankan ekspresinya.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu orang asing."

"Ha?"

"Yaa... Kau memang orang asing bagiku di awalnya, tapi itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sejak kau sering mengajakku bicara, meski dengan bahasa formal sekalipun, aku tak lagi menganggapmu asing."

"B-benarkah?"

Iruka sangat tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Ia mudah sekali tersentuh untuk hal-hal tertentu. Ia tidak pernah tega untuk menyakiti orang lain, dan ia juga selalu rela melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang lain bahagia. Makanya, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi guru Akademi alih-alih seorang _shinobi_ biasa. Kemampuannya biasa saja, dan kelemahan hatinya membuatnya tak layak melakukan misi di luar desa.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Yah... Begitulah. Lagipula, aku tak punya teman yang begitu aktif memperhatikan ku setelah Obito pergi. Ya, tentu saja dalam versi yang berbeda."

"_Arigatou_." Suara Iruka bergetar. Kedua telapak tangannya meremat celananya kuat-kuat berusaha menahan diri sebelum kelemahannya kembali.

"_Nani_? Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Iruka-_sensei_."

Iruka menunduk semakin dalam. Ia hanya mengangguk. Kakashi tentu tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Bagaimana bisa dunia ninja memiliki sosok manusia seperti Iruka? Yah, setidaknya Kakashi bersyukur Iruka mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri dan memilih menjadi guru akademi ketimbang _shinobi_ biasanya.

Kakashi menarik dagu Iruka, membuatnya saling berpadangan. "B-bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?"

Mata Iruka sedikit melebar, ia mengangguk ragu. Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya, embusan napasnya terasa di kulit wajah Iruka, membuat kulitnya sendiri terasa hangat. Iruka reflek memejamkan matanya. Kakashi menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi kiri Iruka, agak lama dan Iruka reflek membuka matanya.

"Eh?"

"Hm? _Nani_? Kau mengharapkan yang lain?"

Wajah Iruka merah padam. "Ti-tidak kok."

"Katakan saja, aku akan memberikannya." Kakashi menyeringai.

Iruka menggeleng kencang. "Tidak! Aku tidak menginginkan apapun!"

"Benarkah?"

"B-benar kok."

Kakashi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau pembohong yang buruk, Iruka-_sensei_." dan ia mengecup singkat bibir Iruka ketika guru akademi itu tengah lengah.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N: Jangan kecewa ya. Aku memang lebih suka membangun hubungan antar tokoh secara perlahan. Soalnya aneh aja gitu kalau tiba-tiba dekat, tiba-tiba akrab, ciuman, ena-ena. Malah _cringe_ aku bacanya. Jadi ya, sampai 12 episode baru gini aja karena aku emang fokus ke plot, bukan ke _fanservice_.


	13. Chapter 13

_BRAK!_

"Kau harus membaca banyak buku-buku psikologi dan cara menangani stress, Iruka." Tsunade memberikan banyak buku-buku tebal besar di hadapannya. Iruka merinding hanya dengan melihatnya. Ya dia suka membaca, tentu saja. Tapi melihat betapa tebal dan besarnya buku-buku dihadapannya agak membuatnya ngeri. Kira-kira, berapa lama ia bisa memahami seluruh isinya?

"_Ano_, Tsunade-_sama_, apa Kakashi-_san_ sudah lebih baik?"

Tsunade menopang dagu. "Terakhir kali kau yang menjaganya 'kan?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Tapi esoknya aku pulang karena harus mengajar, dan saat aku kembali katanya Kakashi-_san_ sudah diperbolehkan pulang."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Shizune yang menanganinya, aku belum membaca laporan detail terakhir tentang kondisi Kakashi, tapi menurut penuturan Shizune, Kakashi sudah lebih dari layak untuk keluar rumah sakit. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana daya tahan tubuh bocah itu."

Iruka tertawa geli, kadang-kadang ia lupa bahwa _Hokage_ di depannya ini jauh lebih tua darinya dan bahkan Kakashi sendiri. Dengan penampilan mudanya yang cantik, siapapun tidak akan tahu bahwa _Godaime Hokage_; Tsunade Senju sebenarnya telah berumur lima puluhan. Melihat Tsunade memperlakukan Kakashi seperti anak-anak cukup menghibur.

"Lalu, kenapa Tsunade-_sama_ menyuruhku mempelajari cara menangani stress? Maksudku, aku sendiri tidak stress."

"Tentu saja untuk Kakashi. Kau harus ingat bahwa dia butuh penanganan mental setiap saat. Kegelapan di hatinya harus benar-benar dimusnahkan."

"Kegelapan?"

Tsunade membuka-buka catatannya. "Kau ingat soal pembicaraan kita sebelumnya? Bahwa emosi mendalamlah yang membuat _sharingan_ bangkit. Dan aku melakukan penelitian kecil-kecilan soal ini—tentu saja belum sepenuhnya valid karena ini masih dalam tahap pengkajian lebih lanjut. Ku pikir, penyebab tak terkendalinya _sharingan_ Kakashi adalah karena emosinya yang tak stabil, dan cara terbaik untuk menangkal itu semua, dengan memberikan emosi mendalam lainnya pada si penderita."

Iruka mengerutkan kening. "Memberikan emosi mendalam? Aku tidak paham maksudnya, Tsunade-_sama_."

"Jika _sharingan_ Kakashi bangkit karena kesedihan dan kegelapan hatinya, maka itulah yang membuat _sharingan_-nya juga tak terkendali. Jika kegelapan dalam hatinya harus dilawan, maka kebahagiaanlah yang bisa melawannya."

"Lalu?"

"Ku pikir Kakashi terlalu stress. Dari semua _shinobi_ di angkatannya, kisah hidup Kakashi yang paling tragis. Kau mungkin tidak akan mau tau bagaimana rasanya."

Iruka meremat ujung pakaiannya. Ya tentu saja, siapa yang mau merasakan kepedihan sedalam itu? Iruka sering sekali menangis saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Sementara Kakashi? Ia juga ditinggal ayahnya, dalam keadaan bunuh diri, _sensei_ panutannya, kawan-kawannya, dan semua kematian mereka tak ada yang wajar. Iruka tersenyum getir, jika saja ia yang ada dalam posisi itu, ia yakin sekali sudah dari dulu dirinya mengakhiri hidup.

Memangnya, apa gunanya hidup menanggung kepedihan dan rasa bersalah sedalam itu?

"Hah?" Iruka membalalakkan matanya, seolah menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Iruka?"

Iruka mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ia menarik senyum sopan khas miliknya. "Ku rasa aku mulai sedikit paham apa yang Tsunade-_sama_ maksud." Iruka menumpuk buku-buku tebal itu. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih, Tsunade-_sama_."

Tsunade menghela napas. "Hah, anak-anak muda sekarang benar-benar sulit ditebak." Keluhnya.

* * *

Iruka tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Ya, ya. Ia yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang ini. Meski kemungkinannya kecil, ia akan mencobanya. Jika yang dikatakan Tsunade-_sama_ benar, maka seharusnya apa yang ia pikirkan juga benar.

Iruka mempercepat langkahnya, buku-buku besar nan tebal itu sangat berat, membuat tangannya terasa ngilu dan nyeri.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Huaaaa!" Iruka jatuh terduduk, bersiap menerima rasa nyeri lain dari buku-buku yang tak sengaja lepas dari pegangannya.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu, Iruka-_sensei_?" Kakashi membentuk beberapa klon, masing-masing dari mereka memegang satu buku, sementara Kakashi yang asli menarik lengan Iruka, membantunya bangun.

Iruka mengusap dadanya. "Kau keluar secara tiba-tiba, Kakashi-_san_."

"Hm? Tapi kita ini _shinobi_, Iruka-_sensei_, sudah sewajarnya waspada dengan apapun, terutama bagian belakangmu."

Iruka menghela napas. "Barangkali kau lupa Kakashi-_san_, aku sudah tidak pernah melakukan misi ke luar desa dan hanya menangani anak-anak bandel di akademi."

Kakashi tertawa. "Benar juga, aku lupa. _Gomen, gomen_."

Iruka mengangguk. "Kemarikan buku-bukunya."

"Tidak perlu, klon ku yang akan membawakannya, kau terlihat lelah, Iruka-_sensei_."

Iruka mengangguk. Mereka berjalan bersama dengan klon-klon Kakashi yang membawa buku-bukunya telah melompat lebih dulu menuju rumah Iruka.

"Apa tubuh Kakashi-_san_ sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka basa-basi.

Iruka sendiri heran bagaimana bisa Kakashi bersikap biasa saja setelah apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah sakit. Oke baiklah, mereka hanya berciuman dan tak lebih, Iruka kepikiran, tapi sepertinya Kakashi sama sekali tidak. Iruka kadang benci dengan pikirannya sendiri yang melebih-lebihkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau akan memasak, Iruka-_sensei_?"

"Eh?"

Kakashi mengusap perutnya. "Aku lapar sekali."

"Bilang saja kau meminta ku memasak makanan untukmu, Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi tertawa lepas, tawa yang ingin sekali Iruka dengar. Entah Kakashi benar-benar tertawa atas perasaannya, atau hanya sekadar menimpali kalimat Iruka, ia tidak tahu. Ia rasa semua itu tidak penting.

"Kau peka sekali." Kakashi menunduk, meniup telinga Iruka.

Reaksi Iruka lebih dari apa yang dipikirkan Kakashi, guru akademi itu langsung berjengit kaget dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus. Ia memegangi telinganya. "A—apa yang kau lakukan, Kakashi-_san_?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Hanya iseng, hehe."

Iruka berdehem, sebisa mungkin menetralkan detak jantungnya. Karena ciuman itu, reaksinya jadi berlebihan atas perlakuan Kakashi padanya, ia jadi merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Padahal, Kakashi sendiri biasa saja.

"K—ku dengar dari Naruto dan Sakura, kalau kau pintar memasak Kakashi-_san_." Iruka berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi dengan topik lain.

"Hm? Benarkah bocah-bocah itu mengatakannya?"

Iruka mengangguk.

"Naruto bilang masakanmu sangat enak, Sakura juga. Tapi mereka berdua tidak mau mengakuinya di depanmu, gengsi katanya."

Kakashi tertawa. "Mereka benar-benar menggemaskan. Benar 'kan?"

"Kakashi-_san_ menyayangi mereka?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka."

"Begitu." Topik soal tim 7 agak sensitif mengingat Sasuke meninggalkan mereka dan Kakashi yang merasa gagal menjadi guru mereka. Iruka merasa bersalah karena telah menyinggung soal itu.

Iruka menjentikkan jarinya. "Kakashi-_san_, bagaimana kalau kali ini kau yang memasak untukku? Kau sudah pernah memakan masakanku, aku juga ingin merasakan masakanmu seperti Naruto dan Sakura." Iruka lumayang bangga dengan kemampuannya mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Heee? Tapi aku 'kan mau makan masakanmu, Iruka-_sensei_."

Iruka menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kalau begitu, kita memasak bersama saja, kau mau Kakashi-_san_?"

Kakashi mengusap dagunya. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin rebahan di rumah Iruka sembari menunggu rekannya itu memasak sih. Kakashi pernah melihat Iruka memasak dan ia menyukai pemandangan itu. Tapi ya sudahlah.

"Baiklah, asal kau ambil kendali. Soalnya aku sudah lapar sekali."

Iruka tersenyum senang. "Tentu! _Arigatou_, Kakashi-_san_."

"_Nani?_ Tidak perlu formal begitu." Lagi, Kakashi menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Iruka. "Bukankah kita sudah cukup _dekat_?" Kakashi dengan sengaja menekan kata dekat tepat di hadapan wajah Iruka yang kembali merona.

_Jantung sialan._ Iruka mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa ia jadi berlebihan begini ketika bersama Kakashi?

**To be Continue**

* * *

A/N: _Mind to review?_


	14. Chapter 14

Iruka tersenyum senang saat melihat Kakashi dengan lahap memakan makanan buatannya. Sesuai rencana, memang Kakashi membantu Iruka memasak, tetapi hanya sedikit. Dia langsung menyerahkan semuanya kepada Iruka dan rebahan di kasur Iruka dengan rengekan lapar tak henti-henti.

Rasanya agak aneh mendapati Kakashi bersikap konyol setelah beberapa hal yang terjadi belakangan, tapi itu juga tidak berarti kalau Iruka menolaknya. Malahan, ia bersyukur. Dengan begini, emosi Kakashi tidak dalam kondisi yang buruk, yang itu juga berarti _sharingan_ miliknya tak akan menyakiti tubuh Kakashi.

Iruka mengulum senyum sejak tadi. Menanggapi komentar-komentar random Kakashi juga celotehannya yang lain. Tiba-tiba seorang Hatake Kakashi yang sangat dingin dan tak tersentuh itu menjadi banyak bicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ada misi dalam waktu dekat ini, Kakashi-_san_?"

Kakashi menggeleng. Ia menggigiti wortel yang baru saja dikupas oleh Iruka.

"Tsunade-_sama_ mengatakan padaku kalau aku tidak akan menerima misi dalam waktu dekat sebelum beliau menemukan penawar dari _sharingan_ ku. Selain _chakra_ mu tentu saja. Karena tidak mungkin 'kan kau ikut dengan ku saat aku diberi misi level S. Kau jelas tidak pernah melakukannya."

Iruka mengangguk. "Benar juga. Apa misi level S benar-benar mematikan?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Relatif, penilaian ku belum tentu sama dengan mu."

"Aku ingin dengar pendapatmu Kakashi-_san_."

"Hm... Ku rasa misi level S tak terlalu sulit untuk ku. Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Tetap saja, saat melakukan misi level S adrenalin sangat terpacu. Kelelahan yang benar-benar menyakitkan, dan pikiran yang kacau. Kau pasti ingat kejadian saat aku menyerangmu saat aku pulang dari misi. Mengerikan, aku tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku tidak sengaja membunuh mu. Mungkin aku akan bunuh diri?" Kakashi terkekeh di kalimat terakhirnya.

Iruka mengusap bahu Kakashi. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan, lagipula kau tidak membunuh ku."

"Ya, dan ku rasa itu semua hanya karena keberuntungan sementara. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Sekarang ini tak hanya soal misi, tapi _sharingan_ ku juga berbahaya. Obito memberikannya agar dia bisa melihat dunia bersama ku lewat mata ini, karena itulah aku tidak mau membuangnya hanya karena semua reaksi buruknya pada tubuh ku."

Iruka tersenyum lemah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya ikut merasa sedih dengan semua cerita Kakashi. Pria di depannya benar-benar tampak rapuh, dan ia selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng sikap dinginnya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Iruka memejamkan matanya sebentar, jantungnya terasa diremas ketika memikirkan itu membuat dadanya sesak.

Kakashi segera mengulas senyum lebar konyolnya. "Tak perlu dipikirkan, itu sudah berlalu lama."

Iruka mengangguk, meski begitu tetap saja ia merasakan kepahitan dari semua perkataan Kakashi. Sudah berapa kali Kakashi mengatakan untuk melupakan hal itu? Dan sudah berapa kali pula ia mengatakan bahwa semuanya telah usai sejak lama?

Kakashi hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Hampir setiap hari Iruka melihat Kakashi mengunjungi makam teman-teman lamanya. Berdiri di sana dalam waktu yang lama dalam kesunyian. Lalu setiap pembahasan ini diangkat, Kakashi akan mengatakan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja untuknya, semua sudah berlalu.

"Mereka itu benar-benar berharga untuk mu ya, Kakashi-_san_. Menyenangkan sekali ketika tau bahwa memiliki seseorang yang memikirkannya setiap waktu."

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Yah... Semacam itulah. Semuanya terasa lebih berharga ketika telah hilang."

Iruka mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Eh?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku melihat mu tak pernah begitu akrab dengan seseorang? Kau membaur dengan semuanya seolah mereka semua dekat dengan mu."

Iruka menggaruk tengkuknya. "Yah... Tapi memang mereka semua teman ku 'kan? Teman kita. Semua penduduk Konoha adalah teman kita, Kakashi-_san_."

"Aku tau. Tapi kau pasti punya teman dekat 'kan? Kau cukup populer karena semua orang mengatakan kau baik hati. Tapi pasti ada salah satu yang dekat dengan mu."

Iruka membelalak. "Be-benarkah? A-aku tidak sebaik itu, Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. Ia sendiri mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahkan meski menurut penilaian dirinya, Kakashi setuju kalau Iruka adalah _shinobi_ yang baik hati. Agak merugikan sebenarnya. Beruntung, dia lebih memilih mengasuh anak-anak _pra_-_genin_ karena itu juga lebih aman untuknya.

"K-kalau teman dekat..."

Iruka terdiam. Siapa teman dekatnya? Seandainya insiden Mizuki kala itu tak terjadi, mungkin dia akan mengatakan dengan yakin kalau Mizuki adalah teman dekatnya. Rasanya benar-benar patah hati saat Mizuki mengatakan segalanya. Alasan dia menemani Iruka hanya karena dia ingin mendapat perhatian _Sandaime_ dan bukan karena dirinya. Terlebih, Mizuki sebenarnya iri karena banyak yang perhatian kepada Iruka pasca orangtuanya meninggal. Sedikit pun, Mizuki tidak pernah benar-benar menganggap Iruka sebagai temannya.

Iruka memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum. "K-Ku rasa semuanya teman dekat." serunya terbata.

"Bohong."

"Eh?"

"Aku tau kau bohong. Kau pikir dengan siapa kau bicara sekarang?"

"M-maaf." Iruka menunduk dalam.

"Yang kabur dari penjara waktu itu, dia teman mu 'kan?"

Iruka terkejut. Bagaimana Kakashi tahu soal waktu itu?

"S-siapa?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku memberikan Pakkun pada mu waktu itu? Tentu saja sebagai _kuchiyose_ milik ku, dia melaporkan segalanya. Sayang sekali waktu itu Tsunade-_sama_ malah memberi ku misi level S daripada ikut dengan mu."

Iruka tertawa hambar. "Ah... Kau tau ya ternyata. Ku rasa dia teman ku, tapi dia tidak menganggapnya demikian."

"Kenapa?"

Iruka menggeleng. "Entahlah, karena aku terlalu lemah dan suka menangis? Atau karena otak ku begitu bodoh dan sering menjadi tertawaan kelas? Dia bilang dia iri pada ku, lantas apa yang bisa diirikan dari _shinobi_ lemah seperti ku?"

"Kenapa kau menganggap dirimu lemah?"

"Kakashi-_san_ pasti mengerti 'kan? Tidak perlu ku jelaskan juga. Secara level, aku hanya _chunin_ dan kau _jonin_ elit bahkan mantan _anbu_."

"Kekuatan seseorang tak dinilai dari apa levelnya. Naruto hanya _genin_, tapi kemampuannya setara dengan mu."

Iruka mengerucutkan bibir. "Itu hanya karena Naruto tidak sempat ikut _chunin_ _shiken_. Seandainya dia ikut, levelnya juga sudah _chunin_."

"Sayang sekali waktu itu aku tidak ikut dengan mu untuk menangkap Mizuki, kalau aku ikut, aku akan membantu mu supaya kau tidak terluka."

Iruka tertawa. "Lagipula itu sudah lama, Kakashi-_san_. Kau juga waktu itu mengeluh dan mengatakan kalau Tsunade-_sama_ tukang perintah."

Kakashi menggenggam telapak tangan Iruka, yang seketika membuat _chunin_ itu menegang karena sentuhan tiba-tiba.

"K-Kakashi-_san_?"

Kakashi tersenyum, kelihatannya sangat tulus. "Kalau sekarang, kau bisa menganggap ku sebagai 'teman dekat' mu. Kita dalam situasi yang sama, kehilangan teman."

Iruka menunduk, darahnya berdesir merasakan telapak tangan Kakashi yang lebih besar darinya melingkupi miliknya sendiri.

"B-Baik."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N: Wah... Lama sekali aku nggak _update_. Aku lagi sakit, ini baru aja reda meski masih disuruh rebahan sama emak. _Sorry_ ya lama, aku nggak pegang benda elektronik sama sekali selama sakit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang malah tidur." gumam Iruka pelan. Ia membereskan sisa-sisa piring dan makanan mereka. Kakashi tertidur di lantai kayu sembari mendengkur pelan. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging, dan Iruka melanjutkan beberes sisa-sisa makan bersama mereka.

Usai membereskan semuanya, Iruka duduk diam di dekat Kakashi dengan sebuah buku tebal yang belum sempat ia baca. Buku-buku yang diberikan oleh Shizune demi memperbaiki kondisi psikis Kakashi dan agar Kakashi bisa terbebas dari dunia abu-abunya.

Hipotesis sementara masih tetap sama. Kondisi mental dan emosi Kakashi yang paling berpengaruh terhadap sharingan miliknya. Sayang sekali Tsunade belum menemukan fakta lain, dan apa penyebab mengapa hanya _chakra_ Iruka yang cocok untuk meredam ketidakterkendalian _sharingan_ Kakashi.

Tapi Iruka masih tetap tak mengerti, mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi setelah bertahun-tahun Kakashi hidup baik-baik saja dan bahkan dengan mudah mengendalikan _sharingan_ miliknya.

Apa sebenarnya yang menyebabkan semua itu?

Iruka terus membuka-buka tiap lembar buku tebal di tangannya sembari berpikir. Isi dalam buku itu cukup rumit dan lumayan membuat kepalanya panas karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Iruka sadar otaknya pas-pasan.

"Iruka-_sensei_?"

_BAM!_

"Aduh!"

Kakashi reflek bangkit. Buku tebal nan besar itu jatuh dan mengenai jari kelingking kaki Iruka. Sakit, tentu saja. Apalagi sudut buku itu yang menyentuh jari kelingking Iruka.

"Maafkan aku." Kakashi menarik kaki kanan Iruka, memposisikannya di atas pahanya.

Mata Iruka membelalak. "Eh, tidak masalah Kakashi-_san_. Anu, kaki ku tidak apa-apa."

Tapi Kakashi malah mengusap telapak kaki Iruka, yang membuat Iruka berusaha keras menahan pekikannya. Kulit Iruka cukup sensitif saat disentuh orang lain, bahkan kakinya sekalipun.

"Biar aku obati."

Iruka menggeleng kencang. Ia dengan paksa menarik kakinya dari atas paha Kakashi.

"T-Tidak perlu, Kakashi-_san_. Ini hanya memar kecil, aku ini juga seorang _shinobi_ kalau kau lupa."

Kakashi menggaruk surai peraknya. "Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan, ya." Ia menghela napas, dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kakashi-_san_?"

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, kenapa _sharingan_ mu pilih-pilih _chakra_?"

Sebenarnya, ini bukan _timing_ yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu. Insiden barusan agak membuat interaksi mereka sedikit _akward_. Barusan, sebenarnya Iruka hanya ingin mencairkan suasana di tengah canggung tadi. Tapi malah pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mau menarik kembali pun tak bisa.

Kening Kakashi mengerut samar. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Benar 'kan!

Iruka sangat yakin kalau Kakashi pasti tidak akan semudah itu memberikan jawaban. Alih-alin memberikan jawaban, Kakashi akan memilih kembali bertanya, yang tentu saja mau tak mau Iruka harus menjawabnya.

Iruka menghela napas, lagipula tak ada pilihan lain. "Tsunade-_sama_ selalu mengatakan padaku kalau sharingan mu dipengaruhi oleh emosi dan kondisi psikis. Tsunade-_sama_ juga memberikan ku buku-buku psikologi agar aku lebih banyak belajar dalam menghadapi suasana hatimu, agar aku bisa selalu mengerti perasaanmu, dan agar aku bisa menentukan apa yang harus ku lakukan agar tak memperburuk keadaan mu. Aku bisa menerima semua itu dengan senang hati, lagipula aku suka belajar. Namun, tetap saja aku penasaran kenapa hanya _chakra_ ku yang bisa menenangkan sharingan milikmu."

"Tsunade-_sama_ menyuruh mu melakukan semua itu?" Kakashi mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Sebanyak ini persoalan soal hidup ku yang ku bebankan padamu. Aku benar-benar merepotkan."

"Eh? Tidak! Sungguh kau tidak merepotkan ku. Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya, sama sekali tak terbebani. Jadi, ku mohon jangan merasa seperti itu."

Kakashi menatap Iruka lekat-lekat. Ia meraih kedua tangan Iruka dan menangkupnya. "Mari kita saling berjanji."

"Eh?"

"Ayo kita saling berjanji, Iruka-_sensei_. Kita sudah menjadi cukup dekat bukan? Mulai sekarang, kita harus saling terbuka dengan apapun yang mengganggu pikiranmu tentang kita. Seperti pertanyaan mu tadi. Ku rasa, kau telah menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Benar?"

Iruka mengangguk ragu.

"Aku akan menjawab apapun yang bisa ku jawab, jadi ku mohon katakan semua kegundahan mu. Di sini yang bermasalah adalah aku, aku tidak mau kau ikut-ikutan memikirkan banyak hal hanya karena terlibat dengan ku."

Iruka mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, aku berjanji."

"Bagus. Soal pertanyaan mu tadi, sejujurnya aku tak memiliki jawaban yang pasti. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa _sharingan_ ini memilih _chakra_ mu. Kau ingat saat pertama kali kau melihat ku dalam keadaan seperti itu? Awalnya aku sungguh tidak berniat menemui mu, saat aku melihat mu dari kejauhan, aku secara insting mendekatimu. Lalu, semua itu terjadi. _Sharingan_ ku tiba-tiba bereaksi, dan aku merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh ku, dalam kesadaran yang hanya tinggal setipis helai rambut, yang ku inginkan hanya rasa _chakra_ mu."

"Eh? Jadi waktu itu Kakashi-_san_ memang sudah berniat menghampiri ku? Dan pertemuan kita itu bukan kebetulan?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Kurang lebih seperti itu. Karena sebelumnya aku tidak kepikiran akan bertemu dengamu. Saat aku melihat dirimu sebelum sampai di gerbang Konoha, aku menghampiri mu, lalu semua itu terjadi."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau, aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Aku hanya mengikuti insting. Entah kau sadar atau tidak, saat kita bertemu tingkah laku ku pasti cukup aneh, karena memang aku tidak berniat menemuimu."

Iruka memegangi kepalanya. Terlalu kaget menerima informasi yang sangat tiba-tiba. Jika memang benar yang dikatakan Kakashi, lantas sebenarnya kekuatan apa yang ada di dalam _sharingan_ itu hingga menarik Kakashi mendekat padanya? Lebih dari itu, kenapa dirinya?

"Maaf karena aku tak mengatakannya sejak awal. Ku pikir itu tak terlalu penting. Aku tidak mengira kalau kau memikirkan semuanya sedalam ini."

Iruka menggeleng, ia mengusap bahu Kakashi pelan. "Kakashi-_san_ tidak perlu minta maaf, memang benar jika aku memikirkan ini sejak lama, tapi toh aku baru berani menanyakannya sekarang."

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya sejak awal?"

Iruka menunduk. "Aku takut."

Kakashi membelalak. Bahkan Iruka takut padanya? Seberapa mengerikannya kah ia di mata orang lain?

Kakashi tersenyum miris. Ia menepuk kepala Iruka, meski gerakannya kaku, sebisa mungkin ia memberikan ketenangan pada partner yang telah berjasa dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak tau semengerikan apa pandangan orang-orang padaku, aku juga tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau aku baik, tapi ku harap kau bisa perlahan menghapus rasa takutmu padaku."

Kakashi berdiri, yang seketika membuat Iruka mendongak bingung. "Kakashi-_san_?"

"Aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih makanannya."

"Eh tapi-" Iruka menahan pergelangan tangan Kakashi, membuat _jonin_ bermasker itu berbalik menatapnya.

Iruka menggigit bibirnya, dan melepaskan genggamannya. "Tidak ada, maafkan aku. Hati-hati di jalan Kakashi-_san_."

Sepeninggal Kakashi, Iruka jatuh terduduk bersandar di daun pintu. Dadanya terasa terhimpit entah karena apa, dan rasanya sakit sekali.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N: happy reading. See you in the next ff bye~


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

Iruka berdiri menggaruk tengkuknya. Tsunade menatap Iruka lekat dengan dagu menopang pada sebelah telapak tangan.

"Yah... Ku rasa perkembangannya cukup baik. Kakashi-_san_ sudah cukup lama tidak kambuh."

Tsunade mengangguk-angguk. "Sepertinya perkiraan ku memang benar."

"Maaf?"

"Emosi Kakashi stabil, ia tak merasakan tekanan batin, dan ku rasa cukup bahagia makanya sharingan miliknya baik-baik saja. Aku sudah lama tidak memberinya misi berat demi mencari jawaban apakah hipotesis ku benar. Dan ya! Semuanya sesuai dugaan ku."

"Tsunade-_sama_ melakukan percobaan?"

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu mengangguk bangga. "Mungkin hal ini agak aneh. Sejak dulu aku hanya belajar medis secara fisik, untuk kondisi psikis aku tak punya ilmu yang cukup selain hanya mengandalkan buku-buku di perpustakaan Konoha."

"Lalu Kakashi-_san_ baik-baik saja karena dia tidak stress?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Aku cukup lega karena partner Kakashi adalah kau. Meski kalian berdua sangat berlawanan, itulah yang membuat semuanya berjalan lancar. Aura ceria mu sedikit-sedikit mempengaruhinya. Aku kira Kakashi tak akan mengatakannya, tapi aku yakin dia senang berada di dekat mu."

"B-benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau harus tetap menjaga perasaannya. Lubang di hatinya berangsur-angsur tertutup dan ku harap hati anak itu tak kembali jatuh dalam kegelapan."

Iruka mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Tsunade-_sama_."

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Buru-buru sekali? Biasanya kau di sini cukup lama."

Iruka tertawa sembari mengusap tengkuknya. "_A_-_Ano_, Kakashi-_san_ nengajak ku berlatih hari ini, katanya sebagai penebusan yang waktu itu. Dia juga berjanji tidak akan terlalu keras padaku."

"Begitu? Baguslah. Berjuanglah, Iruka."

"Terimakasih, Tsunade-_sama_."

* * *

Iruka berjalan santai seperti biasa. Ia memang tak akan telat, lagipula mengingat reputasi telat Kakashi, rasanya Iruka tidak perlu khawatir _jonin_ bermasker itu akan sampai lebih dulu. Setidaknya begitulah pikiran Iruka sebelumnya. Tapi ketika ia sampai di lapangan latihan ketiga, sosok yang diragukannya akan datang tepat waktu malah sudah ada di sana. Berdiri bersandar dengan novel favorit miliknya.

"Kakashi-_san_ sudah sampai? Maafkan aku, ku kira kau akan..."

"Telat?" Kakashi tertawa di balik maskernya. "Tenang saja, aku memang biasanya begitu jadi tak heran kalau kau juga menganggapnya begitu."

"Eh? Bu-bukan maksud ku begitu Kakashi-_san_, aku hanya mengira..."

"Sudahlah tenang saja, tidak masalah kok."

"Benar?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia memasukkan novelnya ke dalam kantung senjata. "Kau mau latihan apa dulu dengan ku, kali ini aku akan mengikuti mau mu agar kejadian terakhir kali itu tak terulang."

"Lupakan saja yang waktu itu, Kakashi-_san_. Aku memang lemah, makanya sampai terluka."

Kakashi maju dan memegang kedua pundak Iruka. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat kedua bola mata mereka saling bertatapan lekat.

Wajah Iruka terasa panas, ia tak tahu apa maksud perlakuan Kakashi padanya. "K-Kakashi-_san_?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku suka sorot matamu, tampak sangat meyakinkan." Ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

Iruka bernapas lega meski juga bingung. Hanya untuk melihat sorot matanya tak perlu sampai sedekat itu 'kan? Seandainya Kakashi tau kalau Iruka sudah terlanjur _sport_ jantung karena perlakuannya.

"Baiklah, apa yang mau kau pelajari?"

"Bi-bisakah kau mengajari ku _katon_? Atau _raiton_? Jurus andalan mu tampak sangat keren."

"Kau bisa menggunakan _katon_ atau _raiton_?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Tapi tak terlalu kuat. Aku hanya mengerti teknik dasarnya saja."

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya, mengalirkan _chakra_ membentuk aliran listrik kuat yang mengalir dari salah satu telapak tangan miliknya.

"Ini _raikiri_, kau pasti tau aku sering memakai ini."

Kedua bola mata Iruka berbinar-binar. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin sekali melihat _jutsu_ itu secara langsung dan dekat seperti ini, ia juga ingin sekali bisa melakukannya.

Kakashi kembali memusatkan aliran listrik di telapak tangannya, kemudian aliran listrik itu semakin besar dan berubah menjadi bentuk lain.  
"Semakin kuat kau mengendalikannya, semakin kuat pula daya serang _raikiri_. Aku bisa mengubah-ubah bentuknya sesuai kebutuhan serangan." Kakashi melepas segelnya. Aliran listrik di telapak tangannya menghilang.

Iruka mengangguk antusias. "Hebat sekali, aku tidak tau apakah aku mampu, tapi aku akan berusaha. Kakashi-_san_, mohon bantuannya." Iruka menggenggam telapak tangan Kakashi dengan kedua bola mata berbinar cerah. Kakashi tertegun, tak pernah sekalipun melihat sorot mata secerah milik Iruka. Ia jadi merasa bingung.

"Y-Ya, asal kau belajar dengan serius."

"Pasti!"

"_Jutsu_ ini sering ku pakai, tapi juga telah banyak melukai dan membunuh, termasuk membunuh teman ku sendiri."

Iruka mendongak, sorot mata Kakashi yang tampak lebih hangat kembali dingin. Kakashi tak boleh dibiarkan larut dalam kesedihan atau monster dalam _sharingan_ miliknya kembali mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Iruka mendekat, melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh Kakashi, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kakashi. Iruka bisa merasakan dekat jantung Kakashi yang tak stabil, juga detak jantungnya sendiri yang semakin cepat.

"Kakashi-_san_ hanya tidak sengaja. Berhentilah menghakimi dirimu sendiri."

Kakashi memejamkan mata, menikmati suhu tubuh Iruka yang menempel di tubuhnya sendiri. Kepalanya terkulai di pundak Iruka, persis seperti ketika dirinya dalam keadaan tak terkendali, bedanya kali ini ia dalam kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Terimakasih dan maafkan aku."

Iruka melepaskan pelukannya, berjinjit pelan dan mengusap surai keperakan milik Kakashi. "Aku akan berlatih dengan serius, nanti kalau Kakashi-_san_ butuh bantuan, aku sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungi mu."

"Tentu. Sesekali aku juga ingin ada seseorang yang melindungi ku."

Iruka tersenyum lebar. "Pasti! Aku yang akan melindungi Kakashi-_san_!"

Kakashi tertegun sejenak, tetapi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang bersarang di kepalanya. Kenapa Iruka selalu membuatnya terpana?

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kau keluarkan _raiton_ sebisa mu dulu, lalu ikuti instruksi ku."

Iruka mengangguk. Ia memposisikan dirinya, menarik napas sebentar. Kedua tangannya memasang segel dengan cepat meski tentu tak secepat Kakashi yang bisa sampai tak terlihat. Iruka bisa menggunakan _raiton_, tapi tak mahir. Yang keluar dari telapak tangannya tampak berantakan, Iruka sendiri bahkan kecewa melihatnya.

"A-Aku benar-benar tak mahir." ujarnya lemah.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tenang saja, ini sudah cukup baik untuk awalan. Kau tak mahir tapi aliran _raiton_ mu cukup kuat. Dalam pertarungan kau masih bisa menggunakannya."

Iruka merasa bahwa Kakashi memberikan semangat padanya. Kalimat-kalimatnya terdengar halus, sorot matanya menghangat, benar-benar berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka berlatih dan ia berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Mungkin akan memakan waktu cukup lama, tapi tak masalah. Tsunade-_sama_ sepertinya tak berniat memberiku misi dalam waktu lama, jadi daripada aku bosan, aku akan melatih mu agar kau lebih hebat dari sekadar guru akademi."

Wajah Iruka berbinar senang, menjadi lebih kuat dan dilatih oleh orang yang ia impikan adalah berkah. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

**TO BE CONTINUE  
**

* * *

A/N: Kalau aku absen _update_ berarti ada beberapa kemungkinan. Aku riweuh tugas, aku sakit, atau aku mati. Dah itu aja. _Bye bye!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

Iruka membungkuk, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Napasnya putus-putus dan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Seluruh pakaiannya nyaris basah oleh keringat. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia berlatih _raiton_ dengan Kakashi, dan sampai saat ini ia belum bisa memusatkan _raiton_ miliknya agar bisa lebih kuat dan membentuk _raikiri_.

Kakashi hanya diam, memandang Iruka yang kelelahan. Sejak tadi Kakashi sudah menyuruh Iruka istirahat, karena _chakra_ milik guru akademi itu juga menipis. Berlatih elemen membutuhkan banyak _chakra_, tapi Iruka tak menggubris dan mengatakan dia masih kuat. Sedikit lagi ia memaksakan diri, ia bisa pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Aku hhhhh... Pasti bisa, Kakashi-_san_ hhh... Lihat saja nanti."

Kakashi menghela napas. "Jangan memaksakan diri, bersemangat itu perlu tapi daya tahan tubuh yang utama. Kau bisa pingsan jika terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Tapi aku harus menguasainya."

Kakashi mengaruk tengkuknya, kenapa Iruka mendadak jadi keras kepala seperti Naruto?

"Iruka-_sensei_, teknik elemen tidak bisa dikuasi dalam sekali latihan, kau pasti tau itu 'kan?"

Iruka ambruk, jatuh terduduk dengan dada yang semakin sesak. Tentu saja ia tahu. _Chunin_ rendah yang sudah mengalami berbagai macam penghinaan karena kelemahan tentu sudah mengerti bahwa jurus apapun tak akan bisa dikuasi hanya dalam sehari. Apalagi untuk Iruka yang _chakra_ nya lebih lemah dari Kakashi.

Kakashi mendekat, menarik tangan kanan Iruka dan membuatnya berdiri. "Ayo istirahat di bawah pohon itu."

Iruka mengangguk, tak lagi melawan. Bagaimana pun yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi memang benar.

Kakashi memberikan minumannya kepada Iruka yang dalam sekejap langsung habis diminum. Kulit tan Iruka tampak bersemu merah, mungkin karena kepanasan. Rambut panjangnya acak-acakan, bahkan ikat rambutnya nyaris lepas saking berantakannya.

"Maaf, Kakashi-_san_ aku hanya... KAKASHI-_SAN_!"

"Ha? Ada apa?"

Iruka beranjak, memegang kedua pipi Kakashi dengan tangannya sendiri.

"M-Matamu..."

Kening Kakashi mengerut. "Mataku kenapa?"

Iruka menarik ikat kepala Kakashi, membuat surai peraknya berantakan. Ia segera melonggarkan rompinya sendiri, mempertontonkan lehernya.

"Kau harus segera menghisap _chakra_ ku Kakashi-_san_."

"HAH?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Ayo! Sebelum mata mu kembali kambuh, ini untuk pencegahan. Cepat Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi menahan kedua bahu Iruka, membuatnya berhenti mendekat. "Kau ini kenapa Iruka-_sensei_? Mataku baik-baik saja kok."

Iruka mendekat, membuat hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "_Sharingan_ milik mu bercahaya seperti waktu pertama kali kita bertemu di dekat gerbang desa Kakashi-_san_. Memang belum terasa sakit 'kan? Tapi bagaimana jika yang waktu itu terulang lagi? Dan memang kali ini sudah cukup lama kau tidak meminta asupan _chakra_ dariku. Maka dari itu aku..."

Kakashi meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Iruka membuatnya berhenti meracau dalam kepanikan.

"Oke oke, aku akan menghisap _chakra_ mu jadi berhentilah panik dan membuat ku semakin bingung."

Iruka menunduk. "Ma-Maafkan aku." cicitnya pelan.

Kakashi menghela napas, ia menarik maskernya turun memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang sebenarnya. Iruka tak mengerti, kenapa wajah Kakashi selalu tampak lelah, atau begitu datar dalam situasi apapun. Ketika pria itu tersenyum cerah pun, senyum itu tampak hanya topeng saja tak ada yang benar-benar tulus. Hingga saat ini.

"Kemari."

"Eh?"

Kakashi menepuk pahanya. Dia duduk bersandar pada batang pohon besar, dengan kedua kaki berselonjor.

"Ayo kemari, Iruka-_sensei_."

Iruka menatap paha Kakashi dan wajahnya secara bergantian. Raut bingung tampak sangat jelas di wajahnya.

"Maksudnya?"

Kakashi menepuk dahinya. "Bagaimana aku bisa menghisap mu kalau kau berada di sana? Kemari dan duduklah di pangkuan ku."

Wajah Iruka kontan memerah. Mungkin dirinya hanya berpikir berlebihan, padahal Kakashi tampak normal dan biasa saja.

"Eh? T-tapi..."

Kakashi menarik pergelangan tangan Iruka hingga membuatnya oleng dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Kakashi.

"Ayo Iruka-_sensei_, katanya kau mau memberikam _chakra_ mu agar mataku tidak kembali kambuh?" Ia membantu Iruka bangun dan terus memaksanya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Iruka membuang napas berat. Dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar dan panas dingin karena grogi, ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di pangkuan Kakashi. Ia tak berani menatap mata Kakashi sehingga Iruka hanya memandang dahi Kakashi. Iruka segera melepas _hitai_-_ate_ dan ikat rambutnya, menarik rambutnya menuju sisi kiri sehingga leher kanannya terekspos lebih jelas.

"Si-Silahkan." cicitnya sangat pelan.

Kakashi melepaskan sarung tangannya, ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya di sekitar pinggang Iruka dan tangan kanannya memegangi kepala belakang Iruka.

Ini pertama kalinya selama mereka saling berbagi _chakra_ dengan keadaan sadar. Biasanya Kakashi dalam keadaan setengah sadar atau bahkan dalam keadaan lepas kendali total. Iruka dengan sadar merasakan bagaimana Kakashi meremat pakaiannya di bagian belakang dan menarik tengkuknya lebih dekat ketika ia menghisap leher Iruka.

Iruka menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara-suara yang mungkin bisa saja ia keluarkan saat Kakashi terus menarik _chakra_ melewati hisapan di lehernya.

Iruka bisa merasakan bahwa jantung Kakashi bertalu-talu lebih cepat, dan begitupun Iruka. Tubuhnya terasa lemas karena sebelumnya pun ia telah kelelahan saat latihan.

"K-Kakashi-_san_..." Iruka menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kakashi dan jatuh tertidur.

Kakashi melepaskan hisapannya, ia mengusap leher Iruka dan menaikkan kerahnya seperti semula. Posisi tidur Iruka dan posisi duduk Kakashi membuatnya tak bisa bangkit berdiri. Ia harus membuat satu klon untuk mengangkat Iruka sementara dirinya yang asli berdiri.

Wajah merona samar dan rambut terurai acak-acakan. Iruka tampak benar-benar berbeda dari yang selalu diperlihatkannya.

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Kakashi. Ia membawa Iruka di punggungnya dengan keadaan tertidur pulas.

"Apakah ini kemajuan? Memberikan _chakra_ dalam kondisi sadar?" gumam Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

Kasashi berjalan santai. Apakah benar _sharingan_ miliknya bercahaya seperti yang Iruka katakan? Tapi kenapa Kakashi tak merasakan apapun, seperti sakit kepala atau nyeri di matanya? Tapi melihat raut panik dan sorot mata ketakutan itu, jelas tidak mungkin jika Iruka berbohong.

Lagipula, untuk alasan apa juga kalau misalnya Iruka benar berbohong? Membagi _chakra_ bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Bagi _chunin_ yang _chakra_ nya terbatas, tentu sangat tidak bagus jika dilakukan terlalu sering, apalagi tadi mereka baru saja latihan.

Kakashi menghela napas. Merasa aneh karena memikirkan orang lain. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak memikirkan tentang orang lain semenjak tragedi bertahun-tahun silam.

Tanpa sadar, ia telah sampai di depan pintu ruang _Hokage_. Pengobatan Iruka hanya kepada Tsunade atau Shizune, makanya dia tidak membawa Iruka ke rumah sakit kecuali atas perintah Tsunade sendiri.

"Tsunade-_sama_? Boleh aku masuk?" seru Kakashi. Ia tak bisa mengetuk pintu karena kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Iruka di punggungnya.

"Masuklah!"

"Iruka pingsan, sepertinya kelelahan karena transfer _chakra_."

Tsunade menghela napas. "Sudah cukup lama mata mu tidak kambuh, apa kali ini terjadi lagi?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Kami sedang latihan hari ini, lalu Iruka bilang _sharingan_ milikku bersinar dan dia mendesak ku untuk menghisap _chakra_ nya karena ia takut kejadian seperti pertama kali kami bertemu terjadi lagi."

Tsunade mengangguk-angguk. "Kau tidak merasakan keluhan seperti sebelumnya?"

Kakashi menggeleng pelan.

Tsunade mencatat semua keterangan Kakashi pada jurnal pengobatan miliknya. Hingga saat ini, ia terus mempelajari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kakashi dan _chakra_ Iruka.

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit, aku akan kesana. Dan juga, aku ingin bicara dengan mu setelah itu."

"Baik."

**TO** **BE** **CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N: Mind to review?


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy Reading~**

.

.

* * *

Tsunade menumpukan wajahnya pada telapak tangan. Di hadapannya, jurnal pengobatan tebal terbuka lebar. Jurnal itu telah ia isi sejak pertama kali mempelajari _ninjutsu_ medis. Sudah sangat banyak catatan pengobatan hingga penyakit-penyakit aneh yang ia obati. Jurnal itu sifatnya rahasia karena isinya sangat beragam. Ada banyak sekali kejadian percobaan pencurian jurnal milik Tsunade saking terkenalnya ia dalam dunia medis, sayangnya semua pencuri itu hancur bahkan sebelum jarinya menyentuh jurnal itu.

Biasanya, catatan pengobatan atau penyakit hanya membutuhkan lima lembar untuk keterangan lengkap, tapi keadaan Kakashi dan Iruka membuatnya mencatat jauh lebih banyak. Ini bukan sudah lembar ke dua puluh dan Tsunade merasa belum sama sekali tuntas. Jelas sekali ia masih kebingungan, apakah ini penyakit? Gangguan yang dimiliki Kakashi dan keterkaitan dengan _chakra_ Iruka benar-benar aneh.

_**Tok... Tok...**_

"Masuklah."

Kakashi masuk dengan rambut kusut, membuat Tsunade bingung dengan keadaan salah satu _jonin_ desanya.

"Kenapa kau berantakan sekali, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menggaruk surai peraknya. "Tidak masalah, hanya sedikit gangguan. Ah jadi ada apa Tsunade-_sama_ memanggilku?"

"Duduklah di sana, ini sedikit panjang." Tsunade menunjuk kursi di dekat jendela dengan dagunya.

Tsunade menghela napas berat, masih membolak-balik lembar-lembar jurnalnya. "Aku ingin membicarakan soal keadaanmu."

"Ya?"

"Baiklah, ini mungkin agak memalukan, tapi hingga sekarang aku masih belum mengerti apakah yang kau alami sebuah penyakit atau hal lainnya."

"Jadi?"

"Kakashi, apa kau tak merasakan sesuatu setelah dekat dengan Iruka? Atau, sebelumnya mungkin. Aku tau kalian sudah saling kenal sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu meski hubungan kalian agak buruk."

Kakashi mengernyit heran. "Maksudnya? Merasakan sesuatu seperti apa?"

Tsunade menghela napas. "Kau pasti tau maksudku."

"Tidak, aku tidak tau." Kakashi menggeleng.

Tsunade mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. "Baik, sekarang aku tanya padamu. Sebelum kalian terikat seperti ini, bagaimana tanggapanmu dengan Iruka?"

"Biasa saja, dia _sensei_ yang baik, terlalu baik sampai rasanya tak akan cocok dengan ku."

"Kenapa tak cocok?"

Kakashi terkekeh. "Dia terlalu bersinar. Tentu saja aku tidak cocok bersamanya. Dia terlalu polos, gampang sekali dibodohi karena dia terlalu mudah merasa kasihan. Aku yakin sekali dia memutuskan menjadi guru Akademi karena dia tak kuasa membunuh di tengah misi sebagai _shinobi_ biasa."

"Dan kau anggap dia tak cocok dengamu karena dia baik hati? Atau karena kau benci orang lemah?"

Kakashi tertawa. "Aku tidak pernah membenci orang lemah, kemampuan bukan ukuran untukku menyukai seseorang, aku hanya merasa kami tak akan cocok, apalagi dengan kebaikan hatinya itu, dia hanya akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri jika kami berdekatan. Tsunade-_sama_ pasti sudah tau kalau sebelumnya hal itu nyaris terjadi 'kan?"

"Kau naif sekali, Kakashi. Pikirmu kau bisa menipu wanita yang bahkan telah mengalami kepahitan hidup jauh sebelum kau?"

"Jadi Tsunade-_sama_ mengakui kalau sudah tua?"

_**DUAK!**_

Kakashi mengerang, ia memegangi kepalanya. Ternyata Tsunade masih saja kejam kalau membahas soal umur.

"Maafkan aku Tsunade-_sama_." katanya lemah.

Tsunade menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Kau ragu berdekatan dengan Iruka karena kau tidak mau menyakitinya? Iya?"

"Eh?"

"Katakan saja. Aku tau kau menutup dirimu pasca kejadian 'itu'. Menolak berhubungan dengan siapapun dan membangun pembatas dengan orang lain. Kau bertingkah menyebalkan dan dingin padahal kau hanya berpura-pura menutupi luka hatimu."

Kakashi meneguk ludahnya. Semuanya yang dikatakan Tsunade memang benar, ia tak mampu mengelaknya.

"Ku rasa pembicaraan ini tak ada hubungannya dengan mataku. Jadi, apa masalah di mataku?"

Tsunade terkekeh. Anak kecil manis yang jenius itu telah menjadi _shinobi_ dewasa, Tsunade tidak bisa berubah selain tetap memperlakukannya seolah Kakashi adalah bocah 12 tahun yang terobsesi dengan aturan.

Tsunade berdiri, mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Kakashi sempat menutup mata, khawatir Tsunade akan memukul kepalanya lagi. Bagaimanapun, pukulan Tsunade sangat menyakitkan meski hanya sekadar pukulan ringan. Tapi yang ditakutkan Kakashi tak terjadi, wanita cantik yang aslinya telah berumur itu mengusap surai peraknya lembut.

"Eh? Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemui Iruka sekarang dan katakan yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Jangan lama-lama, ada misi yang menantimu."

Kakashi mengangkat bahu, ia membungkuk sedikit dan keluar dari kantor _Hokage_. Usai menutup pintu, Kakashi menghela napas berat. Masih tidak mengerti mengapa Tsunade mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Wanita itu tidak biasanya mengatakan sesuatu yang konteksnya ke ranah pribadi.

* * *

Iruka masih tidur di kasurnya. Suara dengkur halus dan dadanya yang naik turun teratur membuat Kakashi tak tega membangunkannya. Wajah Iruka tampak damai, tidak ada kepura-puraan apapun. Kakashi duduk di ujung ranjang, mengusap helai-helai rambut panjang Iruka perlahan.

"Kakashi-_san_?"

Kakashi mengangkat telapak tangannya. "Maaf, aku membangunkan mu."

Iruka bangkit dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Bagaimana matamu?"

"Kau dalam keadaan seperti ini dan masih sempat-sempatnya menanyakan soal mataku?"

Iruka tertawa. "Aku 'kan baik-baik saja, Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi mengacak rambut Iruka yang tergerai, membuat surai-surai hitam itu mencuat tak karuan. "Rasakan ini!"

"Oi! Kakashi-_san_ jangan merusak rambutku!"

Dan mereka malah asyik saling menyerang di dalam kamar rumah sakit dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

_**Greeeek...!**_

"Eh?"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Tsunade. Ia sudah menunggu untuk waktu yang cukup lama di kantor _Hokage_ bersama Izumo dan Kotetsu, dan Kakashi masih asyik di sini bercanda-ria.

Tsunade mendekat, menarik telinga Kakashi.

"O-Ow! _Itai itai itai_, Tsunade-_sama_."

"Aku menyuruhmu berbincang sebentar dengan Iruka untuk menyelesaikan urusan mu, tapi kau malah bermain-main disini. Izumo dan Kotetsu menunggumu."

Kakashi meringis di balik maskernya. Tangan Tsunade masih melekat di daun telinganya dan ia merasakan nyeri dan panas secara bersamaan karena tarikan itu.

"Kakashi-_san_ ada misi?"

Tsunade melapaskan jewerannya, ia mendekat ke arah Iruka dan menyentuh dahi _chunin_ itu. "Sepertinya kau sudah lebih sehat?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Aku tidak sakit kok, Tsunade-_sama_, ku rasa pingsan itu hanya sekadar kelelahan saja."

Tsunade melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ya, ya, terserah kau bilang apa, tapi aku yang tau kondisi mu Iruka."

Wajah Iruka memerah, ia lupa kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan ninja medis paling terkenal seantero dunia _shinobi_.

"Kau istirahatlah lagi, Kakashi ayo cepat keluar! Misimu menunggu."

Iruka mengangguk. "_Ganbatte_, Kakashi-_san_!"

"Ku pastikan Kakashi akan selalu menjagamu setelah tanggung jawab misinya selesai."

Wajah Iruka kembali merona, Kakashi menggaruk surai peraknya dan tersenyum di balik masker. Ya lagipula dirinya juga tidak keberatan.

Soal apa yang ia rasakan, dan Tsunade yang menyuruhnya untuk jujur memang belum ia lakukan. Mungkin tidak sekarang, lagipula Kakashi menikmati keadaan mereka yang seperti ini.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N: Mind to review?


	19. Chapter 19

Iruka akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit. Berhubung ia hanya pingsan dan tidak terluka apapapun, pengobatannya di rumah sakit hanya sekadar penambahan nutrisi dan vitamin agar tubuhnya kembali sehat. Semalam setelah Kakashi pamit untuk menjalankan misinya, Tsunade juga pergi. Jadi, Iruka segera tidur dan berharap tubuhnya lekas pulih.

Jadwal mengajarnya di akademi cukup semrawut karena kegiatannya dengan Kakashi, memang Tsunade sudah mengabarkan semuanya pada Akademi sehingga ia sendiri tak perlu khawatir dengan kehadiran dirinya, hanya saja Iruka tetap kepikiran dengan anak-anak didiknya.

Bagaimana kabar mereka?

Apa guru penggantinya mampu menangani tingkah urakan anak-anak itu?

Apa mereka baik-baik saja?

Dan segala kekhawatiran berlebihan lainnya. Iruka memang seperti itu, mau sekesal apapun dengan anak-anak itu, rasa sayangnya jelas jauh lebih besar.

Hari ini ia hanya sekadar mampir sebentar ke akademi untuk membereskan catatannya juga menengok kabar murid-muridnya, karena ia sendiri tak mengabarkan kalau hari ini akan datang, sudah ada guru pengganti sehingga Iruka tidak masuk ke kelas. Usai membereskan catatan dan memeriksa kondisi murid-muridnya, ia lanjut menuju kantor _Hokage_ untuk mengerjakan laporan misi seperti biasa.

Lorong kantor _Hokage_ entah mengapa agak ramai. Iruka tahu bahwa yang ada di sekitarnya adalah para _jonin_. Mungkin _jonin_ yang baru diangkat? Iruka cukup yakin kalau dia ingat peringkat mereka karena ia selalu membereskan semua laporan misi _shinobi_ Konoha.

"Hah... Lihat anjingnya si _sharingan_."

"Hahaha... Tidak ikut dengan tuan mu menjalankan misi?"

"Mana mungkin 'kan? _Shinobi_ level rendah sepertinya mana bisa. Dia itu hanya sekadar anjingnya si _sharingan_."

Kening Iruka mengerut. Apa maksudnya?

Suara tertawaan dan tatapan merendahkan dari tiga orang _shinobi_ yang bersandar di dinding lobi cukup menganggu Iruka. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka mengatakan hal seperti itu. Seingatnya ia tak pernah bermasalah dengan _shinobi_ di desanya.

Anjingnya si _sharingan_?

"Maksudnya aku anjingnya Kakashi-_san_?" gumam Iruka pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hatake Kakashi itu seleranya memang selalu rendahan."

"Hahaha... Benar sekali, pantas saja, memang dia sendiri rendahan 'kan?"

Telinga Iruka panas, ia berbalik menghampiri ketiga _shinobi_ itu.

Seringai menyebalkan terpasang di bibir mereka. "Oi, oi, lihatlah, anjing yang tak terima manjikannya dihina."

"Kenapa kalian mengatakan hal itu?" seru Iruka marah.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena merendahkan kalian itu menyenangkan."

Iruka mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, berusaha keras menahan diri. "Memangnya aku pernah berbuat salah pada kalian? Memangnya Kakashi-_san_ pernah melakukannya?"

_PLAK!_

Iruka jatuh terduduk, darah menguncur dari hidungnya. Ketiga _jonin_ itu tertawa melihatnya.

"Berani sekali _chunin_ rendah sepertimu meneriaki _jonin_ seperti kami."

Iruka mendongak, menarik senyum sinis. Sesuatu yang nyaris tak pernah ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. "Aku bersyukur hanya pangkat ku yang rendah dan bukan tata krama ku."

_DUAK!_

Satu tendangan keras di pinggang kanan Iruka, dan ketiga _jonin_ itu meninggalkannya seraya tertawa. Iruka meringis menahan sakit. Pinggangnya terasa sangat nyeri, belum lagi mimisannya yang tak kunjung berhenti padahal sejak tadi ia terus menyekanya. Susah payah ia berdiri, pekerjaan sedang menunggunya dan Iruka tidak bisa untuk bersantai-santai hanya karena luka kecil seperti ini.

Iruka berjalan tertatih ke kantor laporan misi. Ketika sampai di sana, rekan bekerjanya benar-benar terkejut melihat Iruka datang dalam keadaan berdarah dan memegangi pinggangnya.

"Iruka? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berdarah?"

Iruka memaksakan senyum. "Tidak apa kok, tadi hanya jatuh."

Tomoda membantu memapah Iruka. "Duduklah, biar ku panggilkan _Iryo_ ninja kemari."

Iruka menggeleng keras. "Tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi mimisan ku reda."

Tomoda memandangnya khawatir. "T-Tapi pinggang mu bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Jadi, ada berapa banyak laporan misi yang harus dikerjakan?"

"Banyak sekali!"

Dan keduanya kembali sibuk dalam pekerjaan, menyelesaikan laporan misi yang menumpuk. Tomoda tak bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut soal luka Iruka dan Iruka bersyukur akan hal itu.

Pekerjaan mereka selesai cukup malam. Tomoda sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena Iruka yang menyuruhnya. Selama Iruka absen datang, Tomoda selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya juga, dan Iruka merasa tidak enak akan hal itu.

Usai semuanya beres, Iruka masih sempat-sempatnya membawa beberapa dokumen untuk diselesaikan di rumah. Memang pekerjaan seperti ini memerlukan waktu ekstra untuk menyelesaikannya.

* * *

"Oya? Anjing si _sharingan_ ternyata masih di sini."

"Hahaha... Menunggu majikannya mungkin."

Abaikan saja...

Abaikan saja...

Iruka membatin, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya kedua orang itu tidak menghina Kakashi. Suara tertawaan dan cemooh terus saja terdengar sampai Iruka berbelok. Ia bernapas lega, setidaknya mereka tak lagi memukulnya seperti tadi siang.

Iruka merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Rambut tergerai dan rompi _shinobi_ nya telah terlepas. Ia bingung apa yang terjadi. Selama ini, Iruka tak pernah mendengar seorang _jonin_ menghina Kakashi. Iruka tidak akan denial dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang membenci Kakashi, tapi Iruka yakin kalau mereka yang membenci Kakashi pasti lebih memilih melakukannya secara diam-diam. Tapi kenapa mereka mengutarakannya langsung?

Dan lebih membingungkan lagi, kenapa padanya?

Iruka menggeleng keras, percuma saja memikirkan orang asing. Yang lebih penting, dirinya sendiri memikirkan soal daya tahan tubuh dan keselamatan Kakashi.

"Kira-kira, bagaimana kabar Kakashi-_san_ sekarang?" gumamnya pelan sebelum jatuh ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Lihat... Lihat... Anjingnya si _sharingan_ sendirian lagi."

"Hahaha... Benar sekali, mungkin dia kehilangan tuannya."

"Butuh menggonggong dan menggerakkan ekor."

Iruka menghela napas. Lagi-lagi mereka. Memangnya _jonin_ seperti mereka tidak ada pekerjaan sampai-sampai harus berdiri di koridor kantor _Hokage_ hanya untuk mengatainya?

Iruka menarik senyum sinis. Yah, setidaknya _jonin-jonin_ yang ia kenal selalu berkompeten dan pekerja keras seperti Kakashi contohnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan HAH?!"

"AARGH!"

Sekali lagi. Mereka menarik Iruka dan memukul wajahnya. Iruka bersandar pada dinding koridor, tumpukan dokumen yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan.

Beberapa _shinobi_ yang berdatangan hanya menonton, bahkan tak jarang dari mereka yang ikut tertawa.

Salah seorang dari mereka menarik rambut Iruka, menjambaknya dengan keras. "Berani sekali _shinobi_ rendahan sepertimu menertawai kami. Sadari posisimu!"

"Apa seorang _jonin_ pantas melakukan hal seperti ini? Hahaha... Kami _shinobi_ rendahan dituntut untuk menghormati kalian, tapi kelakuan kalian macam sampah!"

_DUAK!_

"AKH... ugh..." Iruka memegangi perutnya. Tendangan pemuda itu sangat keras. Sekarang, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri.

"Perhatikan dirimu sebelum berani membuka mulut."

Iruka tidak peduli. Mau mereka menghajarnya sampai mati sekalipun. Ia sudah bosan bertingkah sebagai penurut dan selalu mengalah. Ia sadar dengan kemampuannya, tapi bukan berarti dia harus selalu diam ketika dirinya dicemooh.

_Prok... Prok..._

"Ya, sudah cukup."

Semuanya menoleh. Kakashi berdiri masih dengan mantel misi miliknya. Sorot matanya tajam, dan Iruka bersumpah ia sendiri tak tahan melihatnya.

Kakashi mendekat dan membantu Iruka bangun. Ketiga _jonin_ yang menganiayanya mundur perlahan, keringat dingin menetes, mengindikasikan ketakutan yang amat ketara.

"Bukannya Kakashi-_san_ sedang dalam misi?" bisik Iruka pelan.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Sudah selesai kok, tadinya aku mau melaporkan misi padamu, ternyata ada pengganggu di sini."

Kakashi maju membelakangi Iruka, menatap mereka dengan sengit. "Hei, kalian _jonin_ baru 'kan? Ayo ikut denganku, ada misi level S yang menanti kalian."

"H-HAAAH?" seru mereka heboh.

Kakashi menggaruk surai peraknya. "Kenapa? Kalian seorang _**JONIN**_ bukan? Sebuah keistimewaan karena kemampuan kalian mumpuni untuk misi level S."

"T-tapi kami..."

Kakashi menarik gulungan dari kantungnya dan melemparkan kepada mereka. "Tsunade-_sama_ memberiku wewenang untuk menentukan _jonin_ baru yang akan mengisi misi ini, dan aku memilih kalian."

"H-Hatake-_san_..."

Kakashi berbalik, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Iruka. Ia menoleh sebentar, menatap mereka dengan kilat kemarahan di matanya. "Aku tak akan memaafkan kegagalan. Silakan protes pada Tsunade-_sama_ kalau mau. Yah... Itu jika kalian tidak ingin hancur karena pukulannya. Semangat!"

Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya. Orang-orang yang suka melakukan kekerasan harus merasakan sendiri bagaimana sakitnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Iruka-_sensei_?"

Iruka mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, aku kuat hehe."

"Aku akan mengobati mu, ayo ke rumahku."

"Tapi Kakashi-_san_, apa misi level S itu benar?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Tsunade-_sama_ sendiri yang memberikan kekuasaan itu. Tadinya aku mau mencari orang lain, tapi sepertinya mereka bertiga tidak begitu masalah jika harus mati."

"A-ah..." Iruka kehilangan kata-kata. Bagaimana pun, Kakashi tetap saja dingin dan sadis.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N: Hiyaaa... Aku telat _update_ lagi. _Sorry_ ya :v btw Tomoda itu ngarang aja ya. Soalnya nggak tau Iruka kerja sama siapa biasanya. Hehe


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

* * *

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang kita harus menemuinya segera. Dia ingin mencoba sesuatu, sekaligus menguji reaksi... Hm... Apa ya katanya tadi, pokoknya sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan _sharingan_ ku dan _chakra_ mu." Jelas Kakashi.

Iruka mengangguk. "Tapi Kakashi-_san_ bukannya baru pulang dari misi? Apa kau tidak butuh istirahat dulu?"

Kakashi tertawa di balik maskernya. "Tenang saja, aku 'kan Hatake Kakashi. Hal-hal semacam ini sudah biasa untuk ku."

Iruka ikut tersenyum. Ngomong-ngomong, Kakashi tampak lebih ceria hari ini. Kira-kira kenapa? Iruka jadi penasaran.

Mereka berdua masuk ke ruang _Hokage_. Tsunade dan Shizune berdiri dengan senyum cerah yang membuat Iruka ikut tersenyum dan Kakashi memicing curiga. Ia sudah terlalu sering berurusan dengan dua wanita itu. Ada banyak buku-buku pengobatan yang terbuka di mejanya, dan oh? Apakah itu sebuah sofa besar di dekat jendela?

"Ada apa Tsunade-_sama_ memanggil kami?"

"Santailah, Kakashi. Kau selalu saja mencurigaiku."

Kakashi mengaruk surai peraknya. Bagaimana tidak curiga? Wanita setengah abad itu selalu saja penuh dengan ide-ide aneh untuk mencoba sesuatu. Kali ini, perihal _sharingan_ dan _chakra_ Iruka cukup rumit untuk ditangani, sudah pasti akan ada cara-cara aneh lain yang dipikirkan oleh Tsunade. Kakashi hampir-hampir selalu waspada ketika melihat senyum secerah matahari milik Tsunade. Otak wanita itu selalu penuh dengan trik-trik aneh.

"Jadi setelah sekian lama aku mempelajari tentang masalah kalian hingga menghabiskan berlembar-lembar jurnal pengobatan milikku, aku ingin melakukan sebuah tes pada kalian."

Kening Iruka mengerut samar. "Tes? Semacam mengambil sampel darah?"

Tsunade menggeleng. "Tes ini tentu saja berbeda dari tes-tes kesehatan biasa."

Kakashi merasakan hawa tidak enak melihat senyum Tsunade. Kakashi akan sangat lega kalau mereka diperintahkan untuk duduk di rumah sakit, menjalani prosedur tes laboratorium sebagaimana mestinya. Sayangnya, sepertinya Tsunade telah berpikir lain dan hendak melakukan tes nyeleneh saking sulitnya kasus yang mereka hadapi kali ini.

"Jadi tes apa yang harus kami jalani?" Tanya Iruka, lagi.

"Aku harus menguji detak jantung, adrenalin, reaksi tubuh masing-masing, dan tentu saja _sharingan_ Kakashi."

"Caranya?" Kakashi akhirnya bertanya. Terlalu penasaran dan waspada dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Tsunade.

"Ini cara sederhana saja sebenarnya, sekalian aku mau melihat kondisi psikis kalian."

"Tapi Tsunade-_sama_ tidak menggeluti soal psikis 'kan?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Tenang saja, Kakashi. Aku tidak akan memvonismu gila atau semacamnya, aku hanya ingin menguji reaksi sebagaimana manusia."

"Penjelasannya membingungkan, Tsunade-_sama_."

"Ya, ya, ya. Sekarang lebih baik kau duduk di sofa itu dan Iruka duduk di pangkuanmu."

"Eh?"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" seru Iruka dan Kakashi bersamaan.

Wajah Iruka merah padam. "A-Apa maksudnya, Tsunade-_sama_? Bukankah kita akan melakukan tes?"

Shizune memegangi perutnya, menahan tawa yang sejak tadi hendak meledak. Tes yang dikatakan Tsunade memang cukup konyol dan memalukan. Shizune kontan menyemburkan tawa ketika Tsunade mengatakannya pertama kali. Tapi tetap saja, keyakinan Tsunade selalu penuh, dan Shizune mempercayainya. Makanya, tes ini benar-benar dijalankan.

"Justru itu! Tes ini untuk menguji reaksi kalian masing-masing. Apa kalian tidak penasaran mengapa _sharingan_ Kakashi hanya cocok dengan _chakra_ Iruka? Atau, kenapa kalian juga tak penasaran mengapa harus Iruka? _Sharingan_ bekerja karena kondisi psikis pemiliknya, perasaan mendalam, rasa sakit, dan semacamnya. Lalu, ketika tiba-tiba _sharingan_ bereaksi dan memberontak, satu-satunya obat hanyalah _chakra_, lebih dari itu hanya satu _chakra_ yang cocok. Kalian pikir itu tidak berarti apa-apa? Kalian kira itu semua hanya kebetulan?"

Kakashi dan Iruka terdiam. Kakashi memang cerdas, dan Iruka sendiri juga lumayan. Tapi pemikiran Tsunade selalu tak mampu dilampaui dalam hal semacam ini. Semua hal konyol atau nyeleneh yang akan dilakukan Tsunade mendadak masuk akal karena penjelasannya.

Kakashi dan Iruka saling berpandangan. Bagaimana pun, ini juga untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri.

Kakashi menghela napas, kemudian beranjak menuju sofa, mendudukkan dirinya sebagaimana perintah Tsunade.

"Iruka, sekarang giliranmu." seru Tsunade.

Iruka mengangguk pelan. Ini bukannya pertama kali ia berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Kakashi atau kontak fisik dengannya. Beberapa kali, mereka bahkan sudah berciuman. Entah Kakashi ingat atau tidak, yang pasti semua hal yang mereka berdua lakukan, Iruka mengingatnya, sampai pada hal terkecil sekalipun. Tapi melakukan hal seperti ini di depan orang lain rasanya benar-benar memalukan. Seorang _sensei_ Akademi duduk di pangkuan _jonin_ elit dan berhadapan dengan dua _medic_-_nin_? Jelas semua orang akan berpikir ini konyol. Tapi jika itu Tsunade yang mengatakannya, mereka mana bisa melawan.

"Ada yang kalian rasakan?" Tanya Shizune memastikan. Ia berputar, mengamati dengan seksama. Kedua wanita itu benar-benar tampak serius dalam tes aneh ini.

Iruka menggigit bibirnya. Padahal ia baru duduk di pangkuan Kakashi dalam jangka waktu yang singkat, tapi rasanya lama sekali. Ia terlalu gampang gugup dalam hal ini. Jujur saja, Iruka ingin segera kabur dari situasi seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantungnya. Bisa-bisa ia mati serangan jantung kalau berlama-lama seperti ini.

"Iruka-_san_ sepertinya merasakan sesuatu." tebak Shizune. Wanita itu mendekatinya, memandangi wajah Iruka lekat-lekat.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Iruka-_san_. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Batin Iruka menjerit heboh. Ia tak tahan dalam situasi seperti ini. Mana bisa ia bersikap tenang kalau paha yang sedang ia duduki adalah milik Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-_san_? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Nyaman."

"Eh?" Ketiganya kompak melongo. Benar-benar tidak mengira jawaban Kakashi akan seperti itu.

"Er... Maksudku, ya... Ku rasa posisi seperti ini lebih nyaman untukku menghisap _chakra_ Iruka." Kakashi tanpa sadar mendekat, menghirup aroma tubuh Iruka bak seorang vampir. "A-aku ingin _chakra_ mu." gumamnya pelan.

"Kakashi-_san_?"

Kakashi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya sementara tangan yang lain menurunkan masker. Iruka nyaris berteriak ketika Kakashi menancapkan giginya pada leher Iruka. Ini berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda. Mereka tidak melakukan transfer _chakra_ dengan menggigit. Kakashi hanya perlu menghisap leher Iruka saja. Lalu kenapa?

Tsunade bekerja cepat. Ia memasang segel, sebuah cahaya hijau pudar berpendar melalui tangannya. Ia mengarahkan _chakranya_ pada seluruh tubuh Kakashi.

"Shizune!"

"Siap!" Shizune mencatat segalanya. Apapun yang ia lihat. Mereka sama sekali tak berkomunikasi, hanya saling berinteraksi lewat gerakan mata saja.

Iruka mencengkam rompi _shinobi_ Kakashi sembari menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, gigitan Kakashi tetaplah sakit. Iruka tidak mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Sudah cukup lama _sharingan_ Kakashi tidak bereaksi macam-macam. Kali ini pun, rasanya tidak ada semacam cahaya merah yang berpendar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dari sharingan Kakashi.

"Kakashi-_san_..." rintih Iruka pelan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan mengapa Kakashi tiba-tiba menggigitnya.

**TO** **BE** **CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N: _Mind to review?_


	21. Chapter 21

Kakashi menunduk, jelas sekali menyesal dengan tindakannya. Ia rasa, yang ia lakukan sebelumnya bukan karena _sharingan_ miliknya yang haus _chakra_, tapi insting hewan buas dalam dirinya yang menguasai. Entah kenapa, seolah-olah ia sendiri kehilangan kesadaran dan kontrol terhadap tubuhnya hingga ia menggigit leher Iruka. Sungguh, ia merasa malu telah melakukan itu. Bagaimana bisa _jonin_ elit yang selalu dipandang tinggi oleh sebagian besar _shinobi_ Konoha—dan bahkan Iruka sendiri bisa kehilangan kendali, dan semua itu hanya karena aroma tubuh Iruka? Astaga, Kakashi benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Iruka sama canggungnya dengan Kakashi. Mereka berdua duduk bersebalahan di sofa, dengan Tsunade dan Shizune yang menatap mereka seolah-olah tengah mengadili anak-anak nakal. Wajah Iruka merah padam. Selain karena malu, ia sendiri merasa tubuhnya aneh. Iruka sudah berkali-kali bersentuhan dengan Kakashi, tapi tetap saja efek panas dalam tubuhnya tak pernah hilang ketika lagi-lagi Kakashi menyentuh kulitnya. Padahal, itu pun belum tentu Kakashi lakukan atas keinginannya.

Shizune mengusap dagunya. Sebuah papan jalan dan kertas-kertas yang terjepit di sana dibolak-balik, menimbulkan satu-satunya suara di tengah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Tsunade tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatap mereka secara lekat.

"Iruka-_san_, wajahmu merah sekali. " celetuk Shizune tanpa sadar. Ia mencatat semua yang ia lihat, termasuk respon wajah Iruka meski mungkin saja itu tidak berkaitan dengan penelitian mereka. Tsunade selalu mengajarinya untuk mencatat detail terkecil apapun ketika bertugas, karena bisa jadi itulah yang menjadi kunci suksesnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya—"

"—Apa tubuhmu terasa aneh? panas misalnya? Atau, perasaan aneh yang menjalar dari dada menuju perutmu?"

Iruka mendongak, menatap Shizune. "I-itu.."

Shizune terkikik. "Katakan saja sejujurnya, Iruka-_san_. Kau tidak perlu malu. Tenang saja, semua ini hanya kita berempat saja yang tahu. Lagipula, datanya nanti akan masuk ke jurnal pengobatan Tsunade-_sama_ yang mana jurnal itu hanya akan dibuka olehnya—dan aku kadang kala."

Iruka mengusap tengkuknya, seulas senyum paksa ia tampilkan. Rasanya benar-benar malu. Iruka ingin sekali segera berlari pulang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal.

"Baiklah kalau Iruka-_san_ masih bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, bagaimana kalau Kakashi-_san_ saja dulu. Lagipula, dia yang tiba-tiba agresif saat bersentuhan dengan Iruka-_san_."

"Hah?" Kakashi mendongak, tatapan mata malasnya tak sirna, meski begitu ia sendiri bingung ingin mengatakan apa, soalnya yang ia lakukan memang reflek karena insting. Memangnya siapa yang tidak reflek melakukan itu ketika disuruh memangku seseorang seperti Iruka. Eh?

"Jadi, Kakashi-_san_. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikir dan rasakan ketika melakukan itu? Lagipula kalian tidak sedang transfer _chakra_. Ayo! Ayo! Kalian berdua harus bicara agar kami bisa memperoleh informasi lebih banyak lagi. Sebenarnya, seperti apa ikatan kalian ini."

Kakashi menghela napas. "Baiklah, silahkan tanya apa saja." Katanya datar.

Shizune tersenyum ceria, ia buru-buru duduk di hadapan mereka dengan papan jalan siap pakai. Apapun yang dikatakan Kakashi dan Iruka akan menjadi informasi penting untuk mereka.

"Jadi, aku tau kalau Kakashi-_san_ dan Iruka-_san_ sudah sering melakukan transfer _chakra_, di mana posisi seperti tadi aku yakin sudah sering kalian gunakan. Hanya saja, Kakashi-_san_ hanya perlu menghisap saja tanpa menggigit, jadi mengapa tadi Kakashi-_san_ dengan sengaja menggigit leher Iruka-_san?_"

Kakashi menggaruk surai peraknya, sekali lagi ia menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tau. Ku rasa aku pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Iruka, hanya saja dalam keadaan tak terkendali. Tapi, kali ini aku sadar, dan aku tidak tau mengapa aku tertarik dengan aroma tubuh Iruka."

Kedua bola mata Shizune melebar, wanita itu melirik Iruka, yang mana sama-sama terkejut dengan jawaban Kakashi.

"Aroma?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ku rasa aroma tubuh seseorang biasa saja—meski tentu berbeda-beda. Tapi sejak aku terikat _chakra_ olehnya, bau tubuh Iruka terasa sangat jelas untukku, aku tidak mengerti. Aneh sekali manusia bisa merasakan hal seperti itu."

Shizune sigap menulis semua yang ia dengar. Memang aneh, dan semakin aneh saja ikatan keduanya. Dimulai dari insiden _sharingan_, hingga hubungan mereka berkembang ke arah yang aneh dan ambigu. Tsunade dan Shizune bukannya tak sadar, keduanya tau bahwa ada sesuatu di antara keduanya selain ikatan _chakra_ itu. Hanya saja, mereka tidak tau apa jenis ikatan keduanya.

"Apa yang Kakashi-_san_ rasakan dari aroma itu?"

"Hm… menyengat?"

Iruka mencium tubuhnya sendiri. "A—apa badanku bau ya?" gumamnya panik.

Kakashi tertawa dari balik maskernya. "Bukannya bau, Iruka-_sensei_. Hanya saja, aroma tubuhmu terasa kuat ketika kita berdekatan, makanya aku reflek menggigitmu karena aromanya sangat… ugh… bagaimana mengatakannya, menggoda?" Kata terakhir diucapkan Kakashi dalam nada yang amat pelan nyaris seperti gumaman. Wajah Iruka merah padam, selalu seperti ini. Apapun yang dikatakan Kakashi selalu membuatnya salah paham.

Wajah Shizune ikut merona mendengarnya. Astaga, ia biasanya tidak begitu tertarik dengan hubungan orang lain. Tapi melihat Kakashi dan Iruka yang seolah benar-benar saling membutuhkan membuatnya tertarik. Apalagi, masih ada banyak misteri di balik hubungan mereka, secara medis, psikis, maupun perasaan masing-masing. Untuk bagian terakhir, tentu hanya Kakashi dan Iruka yang tau, dan tidak akan pernah bisa dibuktikan secara valid.

Shizune berdeham, berusaha menetralkan pikirannya dari hal-hal aneh yang ia pikirkan tentang keduanya. Ia harus benar-benar fokus.

"Jadi, aroma yang menggoda itu seperti apa, Kakashi-_san?_"

"Hm?"

"Kau tau ada banyak bau yang enak di dunia ini. Wangi bunga-bungaan yang menyegarkan, wangi dedaunan yang menenangkan, makanan yang menggugah selera, dan semacamnya. Jadi, bau macam apa yang kau katakan menggoda itu?"

Kakashi menopang dagu. "Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya… bau yang manis? Aku tidak tau jenis bau apa itu, yang pasti sangat adiktif hingga membuatku kelepasan seperti itu."

"O—oh, begitu ya."

"Shizune, kemari."

Kakashi bernapas lega, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Kakashi sadar bahwa Iruka canggung di sebelahnya. Ia melirik pemuda itu, selalu menautkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggigiti bibir bawah, benar-benar tampak sekali sedang gugup. Kemudian, Kakashi melirik ke meja Tsunade, di mana kedua wanita yang jago dalam medis itu tampak benar-benar serius dalam berdiskusi.

"Kakashi, Iruka, ku rasa hari ini cukup dulu. Ingat, kalian harus datang kemari setiap hari di jam yang sama."

Keduanya mengangguk paham dan segera keluar dari kantor _Hokage_.

* * *

"Iruka-_sensei_, soal yang tadi aku minta maaf."

Iruka tampak terkejut. "E—eh? Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-_san_. Lagipula, Kakashi-_san_ tidak berniat dengan sengaja."

Kakashi menahan pergelangan tangan Iruka, ia menyibak rambut Iruka, dan menarik rompi _shinobi_ miliknya. "Aah, berbekas ya."

"E—eh?"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Maaf, rasanya seperti pertama kali aku melakukannya waktu itu."

"Kakashi-_san_ tidak perlu minta maaf terus-terusan. Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula seperti yang Kakashi-_san_ katakan, Kakashi-_san_ hanya reflek."

Kakashi mendekat, membuat dada mereka saling menempel. Ia menurunkan kepalanya, tepat sejajar dengan telinga kanan Iruka. "Bagaimana jika yang ku lakukan tadi memang sengaja?" bisiknya pelan.

Iruka membeku, bahkan ketika Kakashi telah menarik diri, ia masih bertahan dalam posisi itu. Sekali lagi, Iruka benar-benar tidak mampu menghadapi Kakashi dan segala ucapannya.

Kakashi menyungging senyum cerah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. _Jaa~_"

Iruka merosot jatuh, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan lutut. Wajah hingga telinganya merah padam. "A—apa-apaan sih" gumamnya pelan.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N: _Mind to review?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

_BRAKKK!_

"ITU DIA!" Tsunade menggebrak meja hingga terbelah dua, mengakibatkan dokumen-dokumennya beterbangan berantakan. Shizune yang sejak tadi tengah fokus meneliti jurnal pengobatan sampai terlonjak kaget. Dua wanita dewasa itu tengah fokus dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, lalu tiba-tiba Tsunade berteriak sekaligus membelah mejanya.

"Tsunade-_sama!_" Shizune mencengkram kepalanya. Tamat sudah riwayatnya. Dokumen berserakan pastilah dia yang harus membereskan semuanya. Jabatannya sebagai ajudan _Hokage_ hanya indah didengar orang lain, padahal yang sebenarnya ia juga merangkap babunya Tsunade.

Tsunade tersenyum lebar. "HAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA AKU TAU! AKU YAKIN SEKALI!"

Shizune memutar bola matanya. "Tau apa Tsunade-_sama?_"

Tsunade menyentuh hidungnya. "Ini. Hidung."

"Haaah? Aku juga tau kalau itu Hidung, Tsunade-_sama._"

"Cih, maksudku, indera penciuman. Alasan mengapa Kakashi mengatakan kalau aroma Iruka terasa menyengat karena Kakashi terbiasa dengan indera sensor anjing. Seluruh _kuchiyose_ miliknya adalah anjing dengan beragam tipe sensor. Seperti Jiraiya yang mampu merasakan hawa lingkungan karena _kuchiyose_ miliknya adalah katak. Sudah pasti ini berhubungan!" Serunya panjang lebar, tak lupa pose bangga khas Tsunade.

Shizune mengusap dagu. "Benar juga, Kakashi-_san_ tipe yang sensitif dalam segala hal. Ah, tapi kenapa hanya aroma Iruka-_san_ yang tercium menyengat olehnya. Jika penyebabnya karena hidung Kakashi-_san_ yang tajam, harusnya dia juga mampu mencium aroma kita?"

"Kau ini terlalu lama membaca buku Shizune..." Tsunade menghela napas. "Kau kira anjing akan langsung hapal dengan aroma semua manusia? Tentu saja tidak. Intensitas pertemuan Kakashi dengan kita dan dengan Iruka sangat berbeda. Apalagi Kakashi dan Iruka sudah saling bersentuhan. Denganku dan denganmu? Yaaa... Aku mungkin bersentuhan dengan Kakashi ketika menjewernya, tapi tentu sentuhan semacam itu berbeda dengan yang dilakukan Kakashi dan Iruka. Lagipula, tak semudah itu menghapal bau."

Shizune mengangguk-angguk. Sangat masuk akal seluruh penjelasan Tsunade. Meski Shizune merasa belum yakin. Ia percaya ada faktor lain dari semua itu, hanya saja sekarang ini hanya perkiraan itulah yang cukup relevan dengan keadaan.

"Panggil Kakashi dan Iruka kemari, aku harus memastikannya sekalian melakukan tes lainnya."

Shizune mengangguk. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya, membentuk segel. Cahaya ungu pudar berpendar, kemudian berubah menjadi dua burung kertas yang bercicit ramai. Shizune mengangguk, dua burung kertas itu terbang keluar jendela menuju arah yang berlawanan.

* * *

"Hidung?" ulang Kakashi ragu. "Apa maksudnya berhubungan dengan hidungku?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Kakashi. Aku tau kau pintar sejak lahir." sindir Tsunade kesal.

"Yah, aku tau aku pintar. Maksudku, aku hanya tak kepikiran apapun soal hidungku seperti yang kalian katakan."

Tsunade menghela napas. Ia menoleh kepada Iruka yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam memperhatikan diskusi ketiganya.

"Iruka, aroma apa yang menggambarkan seorang Kakashi?"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

Tsunade menepuk dahi. "Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi menanyakan maksud? Memangnya pertanyaan ku terlalu tidak jelas ha?" aura-aura hitam menguar dari balik punggung Tsunade. Kakashi reflek mundur beberapa langkah berikut Shizune yang sudah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Iruka.

"Ah, maafkan aku Tsunade-_sama_. Aku hanya bingung dengan pertanyaanmu. Ku pikir mungkin lebih baik aku menanyakan maksudnya terlebih dahulu daripada aku memberikan jawaban yang salah. La-lagipula data ini nantinya untuk kami. Makanya..." Iruka menunduk, takut jika alasannya tak diterima.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Apa boleh buat, seandainya tidak ada Iruka di sini, kau pasti sudah babak belur Kakashi!"

Kakashi hanya tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk surai peraknya.

"Jadi Iruka, aroma apa yang menggambarkan Kakashi?" ulang Tsunade.

Iruka menggaruk pipinya. "Um... Rumput liar. Ah, ma-maksudku aromanya segar seperti rumput liar." Iruka melirik Kakashi kemudian buru-buru memutus kontak mata mereka dan menunduk dalam, Kakashi menatapnya lekat-lekat, jujur saja ia takjub dengan jawaban super jujur dari seorang Iruka yang pemalu.

Tsunade mencatat jawaban Iruka. "Sejak kapan kau merasakan aroma itu?"

"Sejak aku memberikan _chakra_ ku kepada Kakashi-_san._"

_"Yosh!" _Tsunade berteriak heboh. "Perkiraan ku benar soal ini!" Serunya super riang.

"_Ano_, apa Iruka-_san_ juga terbiasa menggambarkan seseorang dengan aroma?" tanya Shizune memastikan.

Iruka menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah merasa penciumanku setajam ketika merasakan aroma Kakashi-_san_."

"Ah, berarti perkiraan Tsunade-_sama_ valid. Tadinya ku kira semua ini hanya kebetulan. Sejak kalian sering bersama dan bersentuhan, otomatis indera kalian saling merasakan satu sama lain. Tapi tentu tak menutup kemungkinan untuk merasakan orang lain. Penciuman bukan indera yang cukup valid untuk membuktikan sesuatu, apalagi jika menyangkut masalah seperti ini di mana Kakashi-_san_ aslinya memang sudah sensitif terhadap bau apapun. Saat Iruka-_san_ mengatakan bahwa kau juga bisa merasakan baunya, berarti kalian saling terhubung dan asumsi Tsunade-_sama_ benar."

Kakashi ber-hum pelan. Ia duduk di samping Iruka dan menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. "Apa berbagi _chakra_ juga membuat kami jadi sensitif satu sama lain?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kalian benar-benar tidak peka. Katakan padaku, sudah berapa kali kalian berciuman?"

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"Eh?"

"EHHHHHH!?"

Tsunade mengangguk bangga. Sesuai perhitungannya. Tiga detik, dan teriakan membahana itu memenuhi ruangannya. Yang berteriak adalah Iruka dan Shizune. Jangan kira Kakashi akan melakukan hal itu. Pria itu hanya melotot karena terkejut.

"Tung-He? Kakashi-_san_ dan Iruka-_san_? B-berciuman?" ulang Shizune. Ia benar-benar _shock_. Lagipula, darimana Tsunade tau soal hal itu?

Tsunade mengusap hidungnya bangga. Memangnya ia pikir dirinya siapa? Hanya untuk mengetahui hal remeh seperti itu bukanlah perkara sulit. Yah, bukan maksudnya juga ia ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi, tapi melihat akar masalah mata Kakashi yang seolah terus mengindikasikan berhubungan dengan indera dan kontak fisik mereka, rasanya tak salah juga Tsunade meneliti soal itu.

"Tidak perlu terkejut. Aku tidak berniat mencampuri urusan pribadi kalian kok, tenang saja. Ini hanya bagian dari pemecahan masalah."

"Pemecahan masalah? Ha?"

Tsunade menatap Kakashi, pria itu benar-benar _shock_. Oh, ayolah bahkan sampai sekarang sebenarnya Kakashi masih ragu dengan ciuman mereka. Mereka berciuman dalam keadaan genting, yang Kakashi yakini hanya bagian dari saling memberikan kenyamanan di tengah rasa sakit. Memangnya apa yang istimewa dari itu?

Lagipula Kakashi juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Iruka kepadanya. Ia menggeleng pelan, untuk sekarang ia pikir lebih baik melupakan soal perasaan dan fokus pada metode penyembuhan yang dipikirkan oleh Tsunade.

"Tidak ada yang mau menjawab?" tanya Tsunade.

Iruka dan Kakashi sama-sama mendongak, sejak tadi mereka hanya terfokus pada pikiran masing-masing. Agaknya pertanyaan sensitif Tsunade mampu membuat keduanya melayang ke ingatan beberapa waktu belakangan.

"Aku lupa. Mungkin dua atau tiga kali?" jawab Kakashi santai.

"Hn... Begitu. Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong, Shizune telah mengembangkan alat sensor untuk kalian berdua. Sangat kecil, hanya tinggal menempelkannya di _hitai_-_ate_ kalian. Jika Kakashi membutuhkan bantuan, ia tinggal menggeleng atau melakukan gerakan apalah yang menimbulkan alat itu bergetar dan otomatis akan tersampaikan kepada Iruka, pun sebaliknya. Hm... Ku rasa aku belum mau melakukan pengujian lagi sampai kalian berdua cukup sadar dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Karena percuma saja menanyai kalian pada hal-hal yang kalian sendiri tak ketahui. Saranku, perbanyaklah melihat sekitar, dan peka."

Nasihat panjang itu diterima keduanya dengan senang hati. Mereka keluar setelah diizinkan oleh Tsunade. Meski sebenarnya mereka tetap merasa tidak jelas dengan sesi yang digagas Tsunade. Kadang-kadang mereka harus melakukan sesuatu, dan di waktu yang lain hanya duduk sambil menjawab pertanyaan.

"Mau makan ramen, Iruka-_sensei?_"

"Eh?"

"Kau kelihatan suram sejak tadi. Biasanya ramen bisa mengembalikan semangatmu seperti Naruto."

Wajah Iruka berseri-seri. "Kebetulan aku ingin makan ramen juga, ayo Kakashi-_san!_"

Kakashi terkekeh di balik maskernya, berpikir betapa enaknya menjadi Iruka. Pikirannya sederhana sekali. Hanya dengan ramen _mood_ nya langsung naik drastis.

Saat mereka sampai di kedai ramen, Guy, Asuma, Izumo, dan Kotetsu juga baru saja sampai.

"_Ara?_ Jarang sekali melihat _jonin_ dan _chunin_ berkumpul begini, memangnya kalian nganggur?" tanya Kakashi.

Guy mengepalkan tangan kanannya, berteriak dengan semangat masa muda. "MESKIPUN KAMI NGANGGUR, TAPI TETAP HARUS WASPADA! KEWASPADAAN DIDAPATKAN DENGAN SALING BERKUMPUL BERSAMA TEMAN SEPERJUANGAN!"

Kakashi menutup telinganya. "Iya iya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga _jonin_ yang sedang bersama _chunin_. Memangnya kau sendiri nganggur?" Asuma menirukan gaya bicara Kakashi sembari menunjuk Iruka.

Iruka terkejut, kemudian membungkuk kepada Asuma dan Guy. "Ah, _konnichiwa_."

"_Ma, ma..._ Tidak perlu formal begitu, Iruka-_sensei_. Kita semuanya adalah rekan seperjuangan!" seru Guy penuh semangat. Iruka tertawa canggung. Di antara mereka berempat hanya Izumo dan Kotetsu yang lumayan dekat dengannya karena sesama _chunin_ dan sering bekerja bersama sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menjadi guru Akademi.

Mereka berenam akhirnya makan ramen dengan tenang. Para _jonin_ asyik membicarakan topik mereka, pun Iruka bersama Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"_Ne_, Iruka. Cepat ajak Kakashi-_san_ berkencan." Bisik Izumo iseng.

Iruka terbatuk-batuk. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Kotetsu menyeringai. "Kau kira kami tidak tau kalau kau suka dengan Kakashi-_san_. Sudah jangan denial, akui saja."

Iruka menggeleng kencang. "Kalau pun aku suka, mana mungkin aku mengajaknya kencan. Kalian gila? Aku hanyalah _chunin_ biasa yang mengerjakan laporan misi, kenapa juga Kakashi-_san_ harus tertarik padaku?"

Izumo menepuk-nepuk pundak Iruka. "_Ma... Ma..._ Tenang saja, kalau dia menolakmu, kami akan mengeroyoknya! Ide bagus 'kan?"

"Ka-kalian benar-benar gila." dengus Iruka kesal sembari menunduk malu.

Setidaknya, obrolan mereka tak beda jauh. Jika Izumo dan Kotetsu berusaha menjodohkan Iruka kepada Kakashi, Guy dan Asuma pun tak mau kalah. Sejak Iruka dan Kakashi sering bersama, rekan-rekan mereka sudah tahu jika di antara mereka ada sesuatu, sayangnya keduanya adalah manusia denial sejati.

"Hei Kakashi, cepat ajak dia." bisik Asuma pelan.

Kakashi menatap malas. "Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti. Tentu saja berkencan!" seru Guy nyaris berteriak namun ia tahan karena yang mereka bicarakan hanya berjarak beberapa kursi dari mereka.

Kakashi menghela napas. "_Ma~_ satu-satunya yang ku lakukan adalah merepotkannya dengan laporan misi yang berantakan, kenapa juga dia bisa tertarik padaku?"

Guy mengepalkan tangan masih berusaha menahan diri untuk tak berteriak. "Kakashi! Ini adalah kesempatanmu! Benih-benih kebersamaan antara kau dan Iruka-_sensei_ akhirnya akan mekar!"

Kesempatan? Ketertarikan? Keduanya sama-sama tak tahu perasaan masing-masing, dan tentu sikap denial mereka masih kuat menahan. Untuk selanjutnya mereka tidak tahu, seperti yang Guy katakan, Kakashi harap jika itu benar, perasaannya akan benar-benar mekar seperti yang dikatakan Guy.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N:_ Mind to review?_

_See you in the next chapter. Bye!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kakashi membasuh tubuhnya. Rasa lengket dan gerah sudah tergantikan dengan hawa segar dan nyaman. Ia tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang hanya dengan handuk menutupi area privasinya. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini cukup melelahkan meski ia tak benar-benar memikirkannya. Rasa lelah karena misi dan rasa lelah menjalani tes aneh Tsunade jelas beda, tapi Kakashi tak akan mengeluh. Toh itu kewajibannya.

Pikirannya berputar pada saat-saat ia bersama Iruka. Ia tak menampik jika ia memang senang dekat dengan chunin itu. Segala beban hidupnya seolah lepas begitu saja. Tapi ketika ia sendirian, mendadak pikirannya berputar, memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk.

Kepemilikan dan kehilangan adalah fana, tapi luka selalu terasa abadi, membekas hingga mati. Selalu dan selalu, kilasan masa lalu yang kelam menghantui Kakashi, membuatnya yang baru membuka diri kembali mundur. Ada banyak risiko yang harus ditanggung jika ia melibatkan orang lain dalam hidupnya, tapi ia tidak kuasa selalu menghadapi segala masalahnya sendirian. Sebentar saja, ia juga ingin menjadi manusia normal. Ia ingin sekali bisa dengan leluasa menceritakan masalahnya. Terselesaikan atau tidak, setidaknya ada rasa lega ketika ia mampu berbagi. Nyatanya, ia tetap memendam segalanya sendiri.

Kesepian, ketakutan, luka. Seolah semua rasa itu membaur dan berkumpul di hatinya. Sejak awal yang Kakashi lihat hanya hamparan gelap, pekat yang menelan, membuatnya sulit menjangkau cahaya. Saat ketika Iruka mengulurkan tangannya adalah yang terbaik. Seolah secercah cahaya memberinya penglihatan, membuatnya mampu melihat jalan, menuntunnya.

Kebahagiaan seolah telah rembas binasa dari hatinya. Pada keinginan ketika Kakashi berusaha berbagi, sudut hatinya menolak dan menariknya kembali untuk menyimpan segalanya sendiri. Dunianya tak mengizinkan ia untuk hidup dalam kedamaian. Selalu ada peperangan. Tangannya yang kotor dan ternoda darah, seolah ajal berada sejengkal darinya. Kakashi tak akan terkejut manakala tiba-tiba musuh datang dan mencabiknya. Ribuan _shinobi_ mati di tangannya, menyisakan kehilangan dan dendam yang membekas bak luka bakar. Bertahun-tahun menginjak genangan darah, bertahun-tahun merenggut nyawa. Semuanya hanya dengan alasan kedamaian.

Kakashi mencengkram surai peraknya. Kedamaian? Tidak pernah ada kedamaian yang benar-benar sejati di kehidupannya. Entah sebesar apa dosanya pada dunia. Mungkin memang semua ini konsekuensi, bayaran untuk kedamaian yang selalu diteriakkan orang-orang.

Dunia _shinobi_ begitu egois. Seolah moralitas tak lagi penting, asalkan menggunakan embel-embel pembelaan diri dan kedamaian maka bebas untuk membunuh. Tiap-tiap negara selalu mementingkan kekuasaan, rakus akan wibawa dan pengakuan dari pihak-pihak lain. Tetua-tetua kuno yang terbodohi doktrin lama yang mereka kukuhkan, tak sadar bahwa dunia konstan selalu berubah. Mereka sama sekali tak bisa memaklumi perubahan, rigiditas yang tak berkesudahan.

Muak, Kakashi benar-benar muak dengan aturan-aturan tak tertulis yang selalu ditegakkan. Ia ingin sekali hidup dalam kedamaian, yang sebenarnya. Tanpa mengotori tangannya oleh darah musuh, tanpa perlu mendengar jerit pilu. Bahkan ketika orang-orang di desa mengelu-elukan bakat dan kemampuannya, yang Kakashi rasakan hanyalah ruang kosong di hatinya. Kehampaan yang abadi.

Lalu seolah tak cukup dengan siksaan itu, _sharingan_ miliknya pun bermasalah. Mungkin dosanya pada dunia terlalu besar, hingga siksaan batin dan raganya tak pernah ada habisnya. Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali mencongkel bola matanya, melepas segala kekuatan besar yang selalu dibanggakan desa tetapi membawa luka menganga di hatinya. Mata itu selalu memperlihatkan segala kenangan buruk, membawa dirinya untuk selalu kembali pada masa dimana dunianya sepenuhnya hancur. Poros dunianya telah patah dan sejujurnya, Kakashi butuh penyangga.

* * *

"Kakashi-_san_ selalu jalan sendirian, memangnya kenapa?"

Iruka bertanya pada Kakashi hari itu. Beberapa jam setelah riuh ramai _jonin_ dan _chunin_ di kedai ramen. Asuma dan Guy mengacungkan jempol, memberi semangat dengan kedipan mata.

"Aku sedang berjalan denganmu." Jelas Kakashi tak serius menjawabnya, ia hanya berusaha mengalihkan. Pertanyaan semacam itu selalu menjadi awal kenangan menyedihkan, seolah diingatkan bahwa ada luka menganga di hatinya.

Tapi agaknya Iruka mengerti, bahwa Kakashi tak benar-benar mempercayainya. Sebuah senyum kecil yang tampak kecewa, juga sorot mata lemah yang amat ketara. Benar, dimana pun Kakashi berada, hanya kekecewaan yang ia torehkan pada jiwa-jiwa yang berusaha menolongnya. Dengan kebiasaannya itu, tak heran jika orang-orang perlahan akan mundur meninggalkannya. Ya, seharusnya Iruka juga. Tapi _chunin_ itu malah terus maju, memaksakan diri berlari meski kakinya remuk penuh luka. Mengejar Kakashi yang dengan sengaja meninggalkannya di belakang.

"Luka hati itu memang mengerikan, ya? Membekas sampai mati." Iruka bergumam lirih.

"Hm, rasa sakit yang tak akan pernah sirna."

Iruka terkekeh. Seolah atmosfir ringan di antara mereka beberapa waktu lalu tak pernah terjadi. Situasi kali ini benar-benar mirip seperti pertama kali Iruka berusaha membuat Kakashi terbuka. Dingin, kaku, dan rasa enggan yang besar untuk terbuka.

"Kakashi-_san_, menjadikan diri sendiri sebagai poros hidup itu egois."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saat pijakanmu goyah, kau benar-benar tak punya sandaran. Bagi _shinobi_ kuat yang terbiasa hidup mandiri sepertimu, mungkin kalimatku tak lagi relevan, tapi percayalah, kau akan semakin susah bangkit saat terjatuh karena terlalu percaya dengan porosmu sendiri."

Egois? Benar. Kakashi egois sejak kecil. Seolah tak pernah benar, keputusannya selalu membawa kesialan. Entah karena kutukan atau memang dirinya yang ditakdirkan membawa sial.

"Berusaha mendekatiku padahal tau aku seperti ini juga egois, Iruka-_sensei_."

"Eh?"

"Memaksakan diri masuk ke dalam kehidupan orang lain."

Iruka terdiam, bahkan hingga bermenit-menit berlalu ia tak mengatakan apapun. Satu hal yang ditangkap Kakashi, sorot mata Iruka tampak benar-benar terluka. Terlalu mudah dibaca seperti lembaran buku yang terbuka.

Iruka mengusap tengkuknya. "Benar juga, padahal aku tak memiliki kemampuan apapun selain _chakra_ ku yang berguna. Harusnya aku sadar diri." Kalimat terakhir dikatakan Iruka dalam suara yang amat lirih.

Kakashi merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Beberapa hari dalam kesenangan, dan sekarang mereka seolah terlempar dalam rigiditas absolut. Tapi menyadarkan Iruka pada kejamnya dunia yang ia pijak adalah keputusan yang benar. Kakashi membutuhkan cahaya Iruka, tapi ia tak bisa menahannya di dalam pekat kegelapan.

"Berikan hidupku sandaran, sesekali." Kakashi melompat pergi begitu saja usai mengatakannya, meninggalkan Iruka dalam perasaan campur aduk yang tak terkira.

Interaksi mereka benar-benar bak _roller_ _coaster_, dan sekarang adalah saat dimana mereka terlempar ke bawah. Keraguan dalam hati dan keinginan membuncah, membaur menjadi sebuah rasa yang rumit.

Naif, Iruka sadar dirinya terlalu naif untuk ukuran orang dewasa. Tapi jika itu yang bisa membuatnya selalu membawa cahaya, apa boleh buat?

Asanya selalu membumbung tinggi, dan Iruka selalu yakin harapan tak pernah sirna.

**TO** **BE** **CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N: Cieee yang nunggu aku _update_ (emang ada?) wkwkw.


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dunia _shinobi_ memang tak pernah benar-benar damai, tapi setidaknya selalu berubah secara konstan. Tiap generasi membawa pembaharuan, dan kemodernan akan terus berjalan maju. Iruka sadar poros dunia tak berdiri padanya, sebagaimana ia tunjukkan pada Kakashi bahwa hidup tak hanya tentang dirinya. Kakashi lebih tua darinya, dan itu pulalah yang membuatnya selalu menahan diri tiap kali ingin mengutarakan segala hal dan berusaha menasihati.

Iruka merasa tak pantas dan mendahului. Selisih umur mereka tak banyak, tapi pengalaman mereka terlampau jauh. Seolah Kakashi telah berada pada puncak tertinggi sementara dirinya hanya bisa mendongak untuk menatapnya. Silau, Iruka mengakui itu.

Iruka tak menampik bahwa dirinya tertarik kepada Kakashi, entah ketertarikan seperti apa. Mungkinkah selama ini ketertarikannya adalah sebuah platonik? Tapi ia tak sesuci itu. Ia merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya lemas ketika Kakashi menunjukkan perhatiannya. Juga, ia tak menampik getaran aneh di dadanya ketika bibir Kakashi menyentuh bibirnya. Jelas ia terlalu sok suci jika menganggap ketertarikannya hanya sebuah ketertarikan platonik belaka. Ia tertarik secara romansa, ia mengandalkan nafsu dan hatinya. Ketertarikannya bukan spiritual.

Seolah kenyataan memang tak berpihak kepadanya, ia disadarkan dengan posisinya, dengan analogi sederhananya bahwa Kakashi berada jauh di atasnya, yang membuatnya harus mendongak hanya untuk menatapnya. Kejam, takdir seorang _shinobi_ memang tak pernah jauh-jauh dari rasa sakit.

"Kau terlalu kaku, Iruka."

"Eh?"

Izumo mencebik. Sebobrok apapun dirinya, ia tahu untuk tidak bercanda di saat seperti ini. Anjuran untuk mengajak Kakashi kencan tempo hari bukan sekadar candaan untuk menggoda Iruka belaka, tapi Izumo dan Kotetsu sungguh-sungguh.

Dalam bayangan mereka, keduanya ada di luar dunia Kakashi dan Iruka, duduk sembari menikmati apa yang akan terjadi. Bak putaran _roll_ film, ada saatnya Izumo dan Kotetsu kesal, gemas dengan apa yang dilakukan karakter dalam film itu. Ide untuk mengeroyok Kakashi jika ia menolak Iruka juga serius mereka pikirkan, padahal mereka juga tahu kalau kemampuan mereka bahkan tak ada seujung kuku dari Kakashi. Sekali serang saja, mereka yakin akan meninggalkan dunia saat itu juga. Tapi keyakinan itu semata-mata karena mereka mendukung Iruka, menempatkan Iruka sebagai _heroine_ dalam sebuah film yang harus didukung dan dilindungi. Konyol, tapi menyenangkan.

"Mau sampai kapan denial dan bilang kalau kau hanya ingin membantu Kakashi-_san_?" Kotetsu menyahut jengkel. Lama-lama ia gemas juga melihat rekannya bersikap seperti ini. Pasif, dan terus-terusan menerima apa yang terjadi padahal dirinya sendiri terluka.

"Aku memang ingin membantunya."

Izumo mengangguk. "Kami tau, kami tau, kau tidak pernah berbohong soal membantu seseorang. Hanya saja, kau berbohong kalau kau tidak berharap lebih. Kau berbohong, dan lebih dari itu kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Menyedihkan."

Iruka menggigit bibirnya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa benar jika dirinya hanya berpura-pura menerima. Apa iya dirinya sebenarnya menginginkan balasan dari Kakashi, apa iya dirinya menyukai Kakashi sebagaimana seorang perempuan kepada lelaki?

Iruka menggeleng kencang. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyamakan dirinya dengan seorang wanita!

Izumo menepuk bahu Iruka. "Kami tau sebenarnya kami tidak pantas mengatakannya, lagipula kami juga tak berpengalaman soal ini. Tapi tenang saja, perjanjian kita tetap kok. Kami pasti akan mengeroyok Kakashi-_san_ kalau dia menolakmu." sebuah seringai dan binar wajah super cerah. Iruka benar-benar tak menyangka dua temannya itu begitu mendukungnya. Iruka tak pernah cerita sama sekali mengenai perasaannya, dan keduanya tau begitu saja. Haruskah ia bersyukur mendapat dukungan seperti ini?

* * *

Kakashi menghela napas, menggaruk surai peraknya malas. Sejak tadi ia hanya menguap dari balik maskernya. Sorot matanya yang malas tampak semakin malas saja. Iruka berjalan di sampingnya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mereka harus menemui Tsunade dan ikut dalam tes anehnya.

"_Ano_, Kakashi-_san_ sudah makan?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku malas masak, capek." keluhnya.

Iruka tertawa geli. Sayang sekali, padahal kemampuan memasak Kakashi benar-benar bagus. Ia mengulurkan bungkusan di hadapan Kakashi. "Kalau begitu makan ini, siapa tau nanti tes Tsunade-_sama_ membutuhkan tenaga lebih. Beliau 'kan tidak tertebak."

Kakashi menerimanya dengan sukacita. Sejujurnya ia lapar, tapi rasa malasnya benar-benar menguasai, dan ia percaya tak akan mati hanya karena tak sarapan. Beruntung, _Kami_-_sama_ berbaik hati padanya dan mengirimkan Iruka untuk memberinya makanan. Seperti yang dikatakan Iruka, Tsunade itu tak tertebak.

"_Ja_, kalau begitu temani aku makan dulu di sana. Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi dari jadwal yang diberikan Shizune."

Iruka mengangguk. "_Hai_."

Kakashi dan Iruka berhenti di kursi beton ujung jalan tempat mereka awal bertemu. Jalur setapak kecil yang jarang dilewati karena memang hanya jalan setapak kecil yang cukup sepi. Kakashi membuka bungkusan kotak bekalnya dengan bahagia. Biasanya ia akan mengalihkan perhatian orang lain setiap kali harus makan, tapi karena yang sedang bersamanya adalah Iruka, dan lagipula dia juga sudah melihat wajah Kakashi, ia tak perlu khawatir. Kakashi bernapas lega, setidaknya ia bisa sarapan dengan tenang.

Kakashi mengakui kalau masakan Iruka selalu enak meski masakannya sendiri juga tak kalah enak. Tapi untuk manusia pemalasan sepertinya, daripada memakan masakannya sendiri, jelas ia lebih memilih untuk memakan masakan Iruka. Praktis, dan yang pasti ia tinggal makan saja.

Iruka tak banyak bicara, Kakashi pun sebenarnya tidak. Ia makan dengan damai meski pikirannya tak begitu damai. Pembicaraan mereka tempo hari cukup mengganggu, dan Kakashi berpikir mungkin ia sempat sekali lagi menggores hati Iruka dengan perkataannya. Kakashi tak punya pilihan lain. Ia sudah terbiasa bergantung dengan dirinya sendiri, menghadapi orang lain yang tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan sandaran padanya membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia bukannya tak percaya kepada Iruka, ia sepenuhnya yakin dengan ketulusan _chunin_ itu. Hanya saja...

"-Shi-_san_?"

"Kakashi-_san_?"

"Ah? Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Makanannya tidak enak?"

Kakashi menggeleng cepat. "Enak kok, enak!" memaksakan senyum canggung.

"Oh... Kau tampak um... Memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tenang saja, tenang saja! Hanya sedikit pikiran yang terlintas, bukan perkara besar."

Iruka mengangguk paham. Kakashi terkejut Iruka tak menanyakan tentang apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Setidaknya, ini pertama kalinya Iruka hanya mengangguk mengerti tanpa menawarkan bantuan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang pembicaraan kemarin melintas. Kakashi paham jika orang lain akan langsung melakukannya karena takut dan tersinggung. Tapi Iruka? Kakashi tak mengenalnya cukup lama, pertemuan mereka semuanya hanyalah kebetulan yang saling terangkai. Meski begitu, semua kebetulan itu cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti. Iruka berbeda. Meski dia tau batasan dirinya, tak pernah ada kata menyerah dalam hidupnya. Dia menerima segala hal, baik pun buruk. Ia percaya segalanya akan lebih baik. Musibah yang terjadi hari ini akan berganti dengan kebahagiaan esok hari. Cerah, seperti matahari.

Ketika Kakashi sadar bahwa Iruka secara kasat mata tetap sama meski perlahan ia menuruti kalimat Kakashi, ia masih merasa aneh. Janggal yang menyesakkan. Ironi, padahal dirinya sendiri yang melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Menurutmu, apa kita akan selamanya terikat seperti ini?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Iruka mengangkat bahu. "Kalau jenius seperti Kakashi-_san_ saja tidak mendapat gambaran apapun tentang masa depan kita, bagaimana aku tau?" lalu ia tertawa kecil.

"Jangan terlalu merendahkan diri di hadapanku. Aku..." Kakashi menghela napas. "...Pokoknya jangan menganggap dirimu buruk di hadapanku."

"Baik, aku mengerti. Soal masa depan, aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak masalah jika masih terus membantumu. Bahkan jika nanti kau menikah dan memiliki keluarga, aku tidak keberatan selalu membantumu."

Kakashi terkekeh. Menikah? Keluarga? Sebuah pemikiran yang tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya.

"Ku rasa tidak akan."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk bermimpi membuat keluargaku sendiri."

Iruka tertawa keras, ia belum pernah merasa sekonyol ini mendengar jawaban seseorang. Lebih parahnya ia menertawakan pendapat Kakashi. Pria itu selalu terlihat kuat dan bergantung pada dirinya sendiri, tapi Iruka tak pernah berpikir jika Kakashi tak mau menikah karena merasa sudah terlambat. Terlalu tua, katanya? Yang benar saja!

"Kakashi-_san_, apa alasanmu tak mau menikah benar-benar karena usia? Kau belum tua, astaga."

Kakashi menggaruk surai peraknya. "Aku akan semakin sulit bergerak jika harus melindungi wanita lemah, lagipula aku juga tidak mau membahayakan orang lain dengan masuk ke dunia ku. Keluarga bisa dibangun tanpa harus menikah. Naruto mengatakan padaku jika aku memiliki tempat untuk pulang, seseorang yang menerimaku datang, maka itu bisa disebut keluarga. Tak masalah apakah ada ikatan darah atau tidak."

Iruka tersenyum. "Benar, ah maaf jika kalimatku menyinggungmu."

"Tak masalah."

Kakashi berdiri dari kursi beton. "Kalau begitu ayo berangkat." Ia melangkah lebih dulu, dengan kedua telapak tangan tersimpan di dalam saku celana.

"_A_-_Ano_, Kakashi-_san_!"

"Hm?"

Iruka menggigit bibir bawahnya, jari-jarinya meremat ujung pakaian dan telapak tangannya berkeringat.

"Ji-Jika kau mau, aku akan selalu menerimamu untuk pulang."

Kakashi melebarkan matanya, seolah embusan angin tiba-tiba melewatinya begitu saja. Sebuah senyum tipis tercipta di balik masker. Kalimat yang tidak pernah ia impikan akan dikatakan seseorang kepadanya.

Kakashi berbalik dan menggenggam telapak tangan Iruka, menariknya untuk berjalan bersamanya. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun, hanya deru napas masing-masing yang terdengar. Iruka merasakan sesuatu yang menghimpit di dadanya tiba-tiba menghilang. Napasnya kembali, lebih nyaman, lebih menyenangkan. Ia memandang punggung Kakashi yang berjalan sedikit di depannya, juga tautan tangan mereka.

Benar, mereka bisa menciptakan keluarga tanpa harus terkait darah.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N: Chapter Selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir.


	25. Chapter 25

**Enjoy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku terkejut kalian masih datang bersama." Tsunade terkekeh. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menyatu.

Iruka menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. "Memangnya kenapa dengan kami, Tsunade-_sama?_"

Tsunade dan Shizune saling melirik satu sama lain kemudian menahan tawa. Di sisi lain, Iruka dan Kakashi hanya berdiri bingung. Dua wanita di hadapan mereka bertingkah aneh, dan mereka tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya.

"_Ma... _Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan apa yang ku katakan tadi."

Iruka mengangguk, meski jelas ia masih penasaran dengan maksud tawa mereka.

"Ini mungkin akan menjadi percobaan terakhir." Gumam Tsunade tanpa sadar.

Wanita itu kembali menyuruh Kakashi dan Iruka berbagi sentuhan dengan Shizune yang berada di sekitarnya, mengalirkan _chakra_ berwarna hijau pudar untuk mendeteksi pergerakan apapun yang terjadi dari dalam tubuh keduanya. Kondisi mereka jauh lebih stabil daripada pertama kali dimana Kakashi kehilangan kendali dan malah memuaskan napsu alam bawah sadarnya. Ada kernyitan samar dari masing-masing Kakashi dan Iruka. Shizune menangkap gestur kecil itu dan kembali meneruskan penelitiannya.

Tes mereka berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Selain karena keadaan mereka yang jauh lebih stabil, pergerakan _chakra_ mereka juga tak signifikan. Seolah mereka hanya saling bersentuhan secara biasa dan tanpa _chakra_ hijau pudar milik Shizune.

Tsunade menghela napas. Akhirnya jurnal pengobatan mereka berdua berada di ujung catatan. Ia bernapa lega, juga ragu. Ia yakin penelitiannya benar. Tsunade si _Hokage_ pemalas itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal ini, tapi jelas dirinya masih memiliki keraguan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan akan terjadi.

"Perkembangan yang bagus. Setidaknya dengan ini, tidak akan ada lagi salah satu yang kesakitan di antara kalian ketika berbagi _chakra_. Sebelumnya aku yakin sekali bahwa Iruka memberikan _chakranya _padamu, tapi sekarang aku menemukan fakta; _chakra _kalian bercampur, dan Iruka juga menerima _chakra _darimu meski samar ku rasakan."

"Jika Iruka menerima _chakra _dariku, mengapa dia selalu kelelahan bahkan pingsan ketika kami berbagi _chakra?_"

Tsunade menopang dagu, sebuah senyum puas tersungging. "Pertanyaan yang bagus. Awalnya aku juga berpikir demikian, tapi lalu aku menemukan jawabannya. Level _chakra _kalian ada di perbedaan yang cukup senjang. Kau, Kakashi bisa menerima _chakra _Iruka dengan mudah, sementara Iruka harus menyesuaikan kondisi tubuhnya dengan _chakra _mu yang terlalu kuat. Awalnya ku kira ini akan membahayakan Iruka, tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali. Semua itu hanyalah efek dari penyesuaian."

Kakashi menghela napas lega. "Baguslah, aku tidak membahayakannya."

"Ah, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian. Entah ini termasuk kabar baik atau buruk."

Tubuh Kakashi dan Iruka reflek menegang. Tsunade menghela napas, ekspresi wanita itu selalu tak tertebak. Ada banyak hal yang menjadi misteri dalam setiap keputusan yang diambil oleh sang _Hokage_.

"Aku menemukan fakta bahwa ternyata Kakashi tidak harus menghisap _chakra _Iruka. Ah, maksudku tidak harus Iruka." Ia menghela napas. "Sejak awal aku merasa aneh mengapa hanya _chakra _Iruka yang cocok denganmu, tapi sekarang aku menemukan penyebabnya. Masalahnya bukan pada _chakra _Iruka, tapi pada kondisi psikis Kakashi."

Kakashi dan Iruka saling berpandangan. Mereka sama sekali tidak paham dengan penjelasan Tsunade. Wanita itu mengusap wajahnya menyadari bahwa penjelasannya tak bisa diterima begitu saja.

"Ini semua soal kemauan dan pemicu. Ternyata benar semua sharingan bahkan yang dipakai non-Uchiha juga berbagi fungsi dan pemicu yang sama. Emosi Kakashi. Mungkin Kakashi tidak sadar, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia berharap jika yang membagi _chakra _nya adalah Iruka. Ini lebih ke emosi bawah sadar? Ugh, aku agak bingung menjelaskannya, tapi ku harap kalian mengerti."

"Jadi, apakah ada kemungkinan suatu hari Kakashi-_san _tidak menginginkanku lagi?" Tanya Iruka tiba-tiba. Tiga pasang mata yang ada dalam ruangan itu spontan menatap Iruka. Ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. "Ma—Maaf, maksudku, apakah suatu saat ada kemungkinan Kakashi tidak membutuhkan _chakra _ku lagi?"

Tsunade mengangkat bahu. "Pertanyaanmu tidak bisa ku jawab. Emosi manusia bukan wewenangku. Emosi manusia memiliki tujuan dan perubahan yang berbeda dari tiap individu. Bahkan apa yang sedang terjadi detik ini bisa langsung berubah di detik berikutnya. Misteri. Hati manusia adalah lautan yang dalam, hanya si pemilik yang mengetahuinya."

"Oh..."

Ruangan _Hokage _hening tanpa kata. Masing-masing larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Benar apa yang Tsunade katakan. Hati manusia adalah misteri terdalam. Sebaik apapun mengenal manusia, hanya secuil fakta saja yang akan diketahui. Keseluruhan fakta adalah milik diri sendiri.

"Ini mungkin akan menjadi urusan pribadi di antara kalian berdua. Secara medis, tidak ada yang salah dengan kalian, juga fakta bahwa semua ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan virus _chakra _yang awalnya ku curigai. Semua ini tentang perasaan. Agak mengecewakan bahwa dari sekian banyak penelitian yang ku lakukan, kesimpulannya malah sesederhana ini, tapi aku juga bersyukur setidaknya semua misteri ini terpecahkan." Tsunade menghela napas. "Baiklah, ku rasa semuanya sudah selesai. Kalian tidak perlu lagi rutin bertemu denganku. Aku juga akan kembali memberikan misi kepada Kakashi karena sudah banyak level S yang belum terselesaikan."

Kakashi dan Iruka pamit keluar setelahnya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin mereka tanyakan, tapi seperti yang Tsunade katakan sebelumnya; semua ini adalah masalah mereka berdua. Iruka tidak menyangkal bahwa ada setitik rasa kecewa ketika mendengar penjelasan Tsunade. Ia kira, dirinya cukup berarti untuk hidup Kakashi. Ia bahkan sudah berjanji akan selalu menolong Kakashi dalam sisa hidupnya. Tapi mendengar fakta bahwa Kakashi bisa saja mengambil _chakra _orang lain cukup membuat dadanya terasa terhimpit benda berat. Sesak yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Iruka tidak ingin bertingkah melankolis, ia juga tidak mau sikapnya seperti wanita. Ia adalah seorang lelaki, seorang ninja, menunjukkan kelemahan adalah pantangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Iruka-_sensei?_"

"Hah? Oh, haha." Iruka menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak ada masalah kok, Kakashi-_san._"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Soal pertanyaanmu tadi..."

Wajah Iruka merah padam. "Ma—Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya seperti itu. A—Aku hanya reflek, um... anu aku—"

Kakashi tertawa. "Tenang saja, aku tidak masalah dengan pertanyaanmu, lagipula aku mengungkitnya bukan untuk menyalahkanmu atau semacamnya."

"E—Eh?"

"Aku hanya penasaran mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau pikir aku akan mencari orang lain untuk ku mintai _chakra?_"

Iruka menunduk, memainkan ujung jarinya. "Bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, 'kan?"

"Benar. Tapi kenapa kau berpikir itu akan terjadi?"

Keduanya berjalan bersama dan sampai pada kursi beton tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sadar atau tidak, tiap kali mereka tak ada tujuan, selalu tempat itulah yang menjadi alternatif.

"Aku..." Iruka mengusap wajahnya. "Maaf, Kakashi-_san_, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu. Ketika Tsunade-_sama _mengatakannya, tiba-tiba pemikiran itu terlintas di kepalaku, aku hanya penasaran. Maaf, aku menanyakan hal yang aneh."

"Apa menurutmu akan ada orang lain yang dengan suka rela memberikan _chakra _padaku?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tau bagaimana reputasiku di Konoha bukan? Ninja hebat yang sombong, mantan _anbu _berkepribadian buruk, ninja dengan kesialan bertubi-tubi, kehidupan yang menyedihkan. Apa kau kira akan ada yang bersedia memberikan _chakra _nya padaku secara cuma-cuma?"

Iruka tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Ia tahu tentang Kakashi dan kehidupannya, tapi ia tak pernah memikirkan soal hal itu. Lagipula, di dunia _shinobi _semua orang mendapatkan jatah tragedinya masing-masing. Iruka tidak terlalu memikirkan itu karena kehidupannya pun juga memiliki jatah tragedinya sendiri. Ia pikir mengungkit sisi gelap kehidupan seseorang sangatlah tidak etis, dan ia tidak menyangka Kakashi akan mengatakan hal itu. Apakah Iruka terlalu meragukan dirinya sendiri?

"Maafkan aku, terkadang aku hanya merasa um... bagaimana menyebutnya ya?" Ujar Iruka kalem. "Terlalu banyak orang-orang hebat di sekitarku. Sejak kecil kemampuanku sangat rata-rata. Aku tidak memiliki keahlian khusus, aku juga senang membuat diriku sendiri sebagai lelucon agar teman-teman sekelasku tertawa. Karena itulah..."

"Kau hanya berpikir kalau kau tidak layak. Kau terlalu memandang rendah kepada dirimu sendiri."

Iruka terkekeh. "Mungkin benar, tapi semua itu tetaplah fakta, Kakashi-_san_. Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku, pun denganku yang tidak pernah tau bagaimana sulitnya posisimu. Kita memiliki dunia yang berbeda, dan jelas sangat bertolak belakang. Makanya aku..."

"Khawatir?"

Iruka menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan. "Begitulah."

Kakashi membuang napas berat. "Baiklah, aku akan berjanji padamu."

"Eh?"

"Kau khawatir aku akan mencari orang lain untuk ku ambil _chakra _nya bukan? Meski sebenarnya itu juga tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku, Hatake Kakashi berjanji tidak akan pernah menghisap _chakra shinobi _lain kecuali milik Umino Iruka seorang." Sebuah cahaya biru berpendar dari kedua telapak tangan Kakashi dan terulur membentuk seperti ikatan tali yang melingkari kelingkingnya dan milik Iruka.

"A—Apa ini, Kakashi-_san?_"

"Jurus ciptaanku. Sumpah tak terlanggar."

"Hah?"

"Jika aku melanggarnya, aku akan mati tercekik dengan sangat menyakitkan."

Wajah Iruka pucat, ia meremat kedua bahu Kakashi. "A—apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak perlu sampai sejauh itu! Batalkan sekarang! Batalkan jurus itu, Kakashi-_san!_"

"Aku tidak masalah, lagipula aku tidak akan mati karena aku juga tidak berniat untuk mengambil _chakra _orang lain."

"Tapi..."

"Jurus itu ku ciptakan untuk situasi seperti ini. Sama sekali belum pernah ku gunakan dan ini pertama kalinya. Satu hal lagi, meski aku yang membuat jurus itu, tetap saja aku tidak bisa membatalkannya. Sistemnya sama dengan ucapan manusia—sesuai dengan maksud jurusnya. Sekali aku berjanji, jurus itu tidak akan pernah bisa dibatalkan lagi hingga aku mati."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu hingga berjanji seperti itu Kakashi-_san_. Bagaimana jika suatu hari aku lebih dulu mati? Siapa yang akan merawatmu? Bagaimana dengan _sharinganmu?_"

"Jawabannya mudah, aku akan ikut mati bersamamu."

Kedua bola mata Iruka membelalak. "Kau..."

"Karena itulah, kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak mati sebelum aku."

* * *

Panas. Iruka merasakan panas nyaris di sekujur tubuhnya. Lebih dari itu, ia merasakan bagian lehernya sangat tidak nyaman. Perih dan sakit, seolah tengah disayat secara tak kasat mata. Ia belum pernah merasa sesakit ini. Napasnya bahkan terasa sangat panas. Ia tidak mengerti, seingatnya Iruka tidak memakan sesuatu yang aneh, atau berurusan dengan _chakra _yang aneh.

_Chakra?_

"Apa ini efek jurus Kakashi-_san?_"

Iruka tak banyak berpikir dan segera melompat menuju rumah Kakashi. Perasaannya terasa tidak enak pasca rasa sakit yang diderita di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sesampainya ia di rumah Kakashi, Iruka langsung melompat masuk ke kamar Kakashi melewati jendelanya. Iruka tidak pernah setidak sopan ini. Iruka tahu jendela rumah Kakashi selalu terbuka karena pria itu senang tidur sembari melihat keluar.

"Kakashi-_san?_"

"Kau merasakannya juga?"

"Eh?"

Kakashi duduk diam dengan kaki meyilang, ia hanya mengenakan singlet ketat hitam miliknya. Tangan kanannya mengelus leher. "Rasanya panas."

Iruka berdiri di hadapan Kakashi dan menyibak surai perak panjangnya. _Sharingan _Kakashi bersinar terang bahkan aktif ke mode _mangekyo_.

"_Sharingan _mu aktif ke mode _mangekyo_."

Kakashi menarik pinggang Iruka dan menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Iruka. Ia bisa merasakan napas Kakashi terasa panas di perutnya karena ia juga hanya mengenakan kaus hitam tipis.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kakashi-_san?_"

"Aku ingin _chakra_ mu."

Iruka mengangguk. Ia melepaskan rengkuhan Kakashi di pinggangnya dan mendorong pria itu untuk mundur hingga bersandar pada dinding. Iruka menarik kerah pakaiannya, kebetulan kaus itu memiliki kerah yang longgar. Transfer _chakra _itu rasanya berbeda. _Chakra _Kakashi kembali berpendar, membentuk tali-tali transparan seperti ketika Kakashi memakai jurus pernjajiannya tadi. Tapi kali ini tali _chakra _transparan itu sangat banyak, mengikat tubuh keduanya, dan rasa panas di leher mereka berdua hilang begitu saja.

"Kau sudah lebih baik, Kakashi-_san?_"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Yang tadi itu apa? Kenapa kita merasakan sakit yang sama?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kakashi-_san_. Um... bahkan _chakra _mu mengikat kita seperti saat kau berjanji."

Kakashi mengulas senyum tipis dan menarik dagu Iruka. Sebuah ciuman lembut tercipta. Iruka tidak menolak. Rasanya waktu seolah melabat—ayolah, mungkin ini terdengar klise, lagipula Iruka juga bukan gadis remaja yang girang dengah hal-hal semacam ini. Tapi Iruka seolah benar-benar merasakannya.

Kedua tangan Kakashi terangkat dan menyentuh bahu Iruka, membuat Iruka sadar betapa dinginnya kulit sang _jonin_. Tubuh Iruka rasanya melemah hanya karena sentuhan itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya seperti ini. Kakashi dan Iruka sudah jauh dari masa menikmati kisah cinta. Mereka terlalu dewasa untuk hal itu.

Bibir Kakashi bergerak di bibirnya, menekan dan menghisap.

Dan Iruka merasa dirinya semakin lemah hanya karena sentuhan seperti itu. Lutut yang ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan benar-benar bak jeli. Ia tidak kuat menopang dirinya sendiri dan meremat bahu Kakashi.

Kedua belah bibir Kakashi terasa amat hangat di bibirnya—tapi juga familiar, Iruka ingat mereka pernah beberapa kali berciuman. Tapi sekarang rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Atau entahlah, Iruka hanya mampu terus memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan Kakashi kembali mengelus lidahnya.

Suhu di sekitar mereka semakin menghangat, dan Iruka juga merasakan bagaimana kedua telapak tangan Kakashi mengusap tengkuknya pelan, menekan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ketika Kakashi menarik dirinya, Iruka membuka mata. Sebuah seringai tipis tercipta. Iruka tidak merasa kehilangan. Ia malah bersyukur dirinya mendapatkan kekuatan tubuhnya lagi. Tapi ketika Iruka menatap kedua mata Kakashi, Iruka tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan malah melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Kakashi.

Detak jantung Kakashi sangatlah normal, berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri yang terus berdetak tak karuan. Iruka tertawa pelan, dan Kakashi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Iruka ingin mengatai dirinya bodoh, tapi toh pria yang tengah ia peluk juga sama bodohnya. Mungkin terasa tidak mungkin mengatai seorang Hatake Kakashi bodoh, tapi dalam beberapa hal, pria itu memang bodoh.

Iruka bisa mendengar Kakashi mendengus untuk menahan tawanya. "Bodoh."

Mereka telah berjanji untuk saling mengikat bahkan dengan jurus ciptaan Kakashi sendiri. Sekarang, Iruka tak lagi memikirkannya. Untuk saat ini, Iruka hanya ingin tertawa dengan Kakashi berada di dekatnya—memandanginya sampai _jonin _hebat ini akhirnya tertawa. Ini bukan kali pertama Iruka mendengar Kakashi tertawa, tapi untuk tertawa selepas itu Kakashi tidak pernah. Mungkin pernah di masa lalu, tapi Iruka tak peduli. Iruka senang tidak akan pernah keberatan melihat Kakashi tertawa bahagia seperti ini.

Mereka ini hanyalah dua _shinobi _dewasa yang bodoh dalam beberapa aspek namun saling menyembuhkan satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

A/N: Horeeee akhirnya terselesaikan juga serial **Healing** setelah beberapa bulan. Aku ngerti mungkin _ending_-nya kurang memuaskan dan agak _rush_, dan aku serius nggak mampu buat masukin adegan ena-ena di dalamnya. Aku nggak tau, padahal aku udah sering nulis ena-ena dalam berbagai versi hehew :P Aku nggak ngerti, mungkin karena sejak awal _draft _kisah ini udah aku buat sesuci mungkin _(ceilah)_ Aku bahkan nggak pernah memikirkan adegan lebih dari _kissing_.

Aku senang nulis kisah ini, apalagi OTP KakaIru juga jarang banget asupannya. Dari yang awalnya rajin _update _sampai sekarang ngaret-ngaret. Tapi setiap aku bikin cerita, aku pasti menyelesaikannya. Dan aku senang banget ternyata cukup banyak yang sekapal dan senang sama fanfiksi ini. Serius deh, ngeliat komentar kalian itu bikin semangat. Hehe.

Untuk saat ini, selesai dulu di KakaIru. Ayo _move on_ ke ceritaku yang lainnya. :D

Terimakasih sudah mengikuti fanfiksi ini selama berbulan-bulan. Nanti entah kapan aku pasti nulis KakaIru lagi kok. Aku senang, dan semoga kalian juga senang.

Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya~ 3


End file.
